Virginity Gone
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Randy and Evan are the best of friends, but when puberty and feelings become and issue, and John Cena's perverted ways are added to the mix, how the hell will High School fair? AU fic. Slash! Rated M for language and lemons. Cena, orton, Bourne, & more.
1. Sleeping faces that lie in confusion

_ So this came to me last night while I lay in bed ready to go to sleep lol. It's pretty much a fresh idea involving our favorite three superstars in Highschool. NO DON'T GO! I know how WWE high school fics usually suck, but bare with me.  
So what I'm thinking of doing for this is that I'm not so sure where it's going exactly, so I'll take your ideas! So now the warnings. And there are alot lol. _

**Warning:** This is a Slash Fanfiction with Shotacon (whcih is like lolita but with boys not girls). This fiction has teenage angst, awkward gay thoughts, and all around good lemons with the trimmings lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE. I also don't own anything else that is pop culture. And I don't condone sex with minors. This is pure fiction and considered a writers work of art!

* * *

**Virginity Gone**

Evan looked at his best friend. Randy was taller then him and more muscular. Hair was cut short, usually gelled to spike up in the front. Blue eyes were sparkingly with the haze of sleep. Evan admired the high cheek bones, the pouty lips, and the way his body curled up in sleep.

"Randy, get up, dammit!" Evan sighed again, tugging on the taller boy's arm. Randy grunted and sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up," Randy muttered to his best friend.

It was their first day of high school and Randy had slept over, since his aprents were on a business trip. To say they were nervous was a bit of an understatement. And Evan was worse than Randy. Mostly because he saw days of being pushed around. And that was only because of his small frame and the fact he hadn't hit the major part of puberty yet, unlike his his best friend. Evan's balls and dick grew, but he didn't have much pubic hair and his voice had yet to change. Randy had hit puberty over the summer, lucky bastard. But, now the blue eyes man even felt uncomfortable just changing infront of Evan. Akward times, Evan mused.

Randy stood and stretched his long body. Then he stumbled to the bathroom with a change of clothes to do his morning routine. Evan took that time to finish getting dressed in his favorite cargo pants and black vintage t-shirt. He hated being skinny. And the fact that he was wearing glasses didn't help. He looked so geeky. A whopping 4 feet 10 inches tall, 110 pounds of bone and skin. His smile was big, his eyes naturally wide and happy. But he wasn't ahppy! He hated how he looked. His mother said he was normal. Evan rolled his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. Late bloomer or not, he looked like a little kid. But he wasn't a little kid! He's 14 already!

"Matt! Randy! Breakfast!" Evan's mother yelled out from downstairs.

"Mom! Call me Evan! EVAN!" Evan yelled out the door of his room.

"I'll call you by your real name, Matthew!"

Evan scowled. Ever since he was 5, he wanted to change his name to Evan Bourne. Matthew Korklan was so cheesy and ugly. Evan Bourne sounded like a super hero. It sounded cool.

Just then Randy came out of the bathroom, yawning. He was dressed in dark denim jeans and a metalica t-shirt. He smirked at Evan in his usual way. "I don't think High school is ready for all this sexiness."

Evan laughed and shook his head. "You're an idiot," he said. Randy laughed.

They grabbed the rest of their stuff -Randy, a notebook and pen, Evan, his warn-out grey messanger bag. Then they headed downstairs, senses hit with the aroma of waffles and other amazing breakfast foods. At the table, sat Evan's mom and his brother Mike. "Where's dad?" Evan asked as he sat down.

"He had an early meeting today," Mrs. Korklan responded.

Both of Evan's parents were teachers. Mr. Korklan at a high school in the next district, while Mrs. Korklan taught at the middle school Evan and Randy had gone to, which is where Mike went still.

They ate with minor chatter, waffles and bacon going quickly, blueberry muffins glanced at with desire from 3 hungry teenage boys.

Randy was shovelling food into his mouth. He loved the way Mrs. Korklan cooked. Nothing was better than his own mother's food. But Evan's mom was sure a close second. Evan laughed at his friend. He made a comment towards the taller boy about not accidentally eating the plate. Randy glared at him before going back to enjoy his favorite meal of the day. Evan just laughed even more, causing Mike to snicker and Mrs. Korklan to giggle.

After eating, Mrs. Korklan drove the boys to school. Mindless chatter filled the car over the soft morning talk on the local radio stations. Evan's mom asked questions that could be considered a bit embarassing for those not used to it. Stuff like: "Do you ahve enough lunch money?" "Do you want more just in case you lose it, or there are bullies? I heard about high school bullies getting worse," "Did you wear clean underwear today boys?" "You guys brushed your teeth right? I don't want the teachers at your school thinking I can't raise my child," "Randy, you aren't shy to tell me if you need to talk about something? You know, I'll happily answer any uestions you have about homework or girls."

"Oh my god, Mom, stop already!" Evan cried.

"What?" Mrs. Korklan asked, Oblivious to the way all three boys were blushing and looking away. "I'm just making sure he knows that even though his parent's won't be back until friday, he can ask me whatever."

They pulled up to the high school at that moment. Evan sighed as he opened the door and gave a quick look at his mother. "Mom, you just asked us for an autobiography. We'll see you later."

Before entering the school, Randy texted his mother quickly, to tell her how he was. Then he looked down at Evan, who was blushing lightly from his mother's bombardment of questions. "Dude, your mom is nothing worse than my mom." Evan gave him an incredious look. It was like he hardly believed it. "Hey, she might act cool infront of you, but when you're not there, I feel like she will personally measure my pants to see if I need a belt or not."

Evan snickered. He patted Randy on the back. "That's tough." Randy made a face at him.

With that, the two freshman went indoors. They marveled at the way the lockers were blue and how the floors were already scoffed. The halls were packed with kids of all shapes and sizes. In middle school, everyone was pretty much the same size. But as Evan and Randy could see there were people in High school that were 6 feet tall or more and as short as Evan. Great, so now Evan was the bar line for short teenagers. But beyond that, the school looked just like any other school. Just bigger.

They followed the hoard of other freshman to a cork board near the main office with homeroom numbers. Scanning quickly through the list Randy found his name next to the number 409.

"I'm in advisary 409, you?" He asked looking at Evan.

Evan found his name then looked up at Randy grinning hugely. "Me too!"

"Sweet," Randy said as they gave a short high five. "Now let's go, I have a feeling walking up four flights of stairs and finding a classroom right now will take a while."

"Yeah, we better head up there now," Evan chuckled. Looking at the crowded hall ways.

Familiar sounds of school filled their ears as they made the way down the hall way. Girls were screaming and gishing about, hugging eachother. Guys were telling stories to their friends and trying to flirt with cute girls they hadn't notcied the year before. The door to the gym opened as they passed it. They dodged a big group of older teens. One looked at Evan and shook his head.

"Freshmeat get smaller and smaller each year," the kid said. His friends laughed with him, glancing back at Evan.

When Randy looked at his friend he noted the downcast look. Randy's eyes narrowed. He hated people who made fun of others for no reason but to make a joke. Evan was fine the way he was. That randy was sure of. He's known Evan so long that he may be the only one to actually call him Evan. They met in elementary school and they couldn't be any closer.

But they could be, Randy mused as he continued to walk to the stairs. Randy knew they could be closer, in a way that Randy thought about alot. But he could never tell Evan any of it. How could he tell his best friend that he thought he was cute and would love to kiss him and make him feel better when he was sad. That would scare the crap out of Evan. Heck it scared the crap out of Randy. These thoughts made him seriously wonder if he was gay or not. But when he looked at other guys, he felt nothing. Only for Evan.

The two boys saw friends from middle school on their way up to the fourth floor and a few girls came up to Randy and asked him how tall he was now.

"Wow, Randy you look really good," Stacey keibler said. She was chewing a peice of gum looking Randy up and down, her long legs shifting.

"Yeah, thanks," Randy muttered as he started walking away. That was awkward. Stacey was Randy's first kiss. But right after they went out for a few days, she broke up with him and started going out with someone else. She was such a slut, even in junior high. There ahd even been a rumour about her giving other guys head after school. And Randy wanted ntohing to do with her anymore than a hello.

By the time they got to the last floor, both boys were breathing heavy. "Holy Fuck, will we ever get used to that?" Evan panted pointing at the many stair steps they just traveled up. Randy just shrugged, trying to regain his composer. "Next time we skip out on breakfast."

Randy looked at him wide eyed. "Ev, don't even joke about that. Missing breakfast is like having my dick chopped off," He said in all seriousness. "I'll risk dying up those stairs if it means I can eat as much bacon and pancakes as I can"

Evan couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "If I ever find you dead on the stairs, I want you to know, I'll just walk right past you."

"Thanks alot," the taller man muttered.

They found the advisory room pretty quickly. It was the cooking room. That only made Randy happier. It was like he was in heaven, knowing that if he ever missed breakfast he could just make his own food there, even though, Evan mused, that would most likely get him in alot of shit.

The teacher sat behind the desk and when the bell rang closed the door. "I'm going to take attendance then pass out your schedules. If I say your name wrong correct me. I'll be your advisor for the next four years, I'm Mrs. L-"

Evan and Randy droned her out with mindless chatter. It was always the same speech.

"Matthew Korklan?" the woman asked. Evan raised his hand and answered with a smile. Randy snorted at the use of Evan's real name. The shorter friend glared at him.

The teacher continued, passing over names Evan and Randy remembered from middle school, like Jayson Paul (aka JTG), Melina Perez, Mike Mizanin.

"Randall Orton?" The teacher called. Evan tried to hold in his laughter, but it came out as a sort of choking sound mixed with a snort. Randy sent Evan a look that screamed _kill_ but answered the teacher regardless. The advisor continued with the last name, "David Otunga?"

It took several minutes to pass out schedules and maps, then a few more minutes for the boys to check their classes and compare.

"Gym... Well that's better than nothing at all," Evan sighed.

Randy grinned like a snake. He loved gym class, It was the only class he actually excelled in. He looked over at Evan and snickered at the sour look. "You only hate gym because you can do those flips and jumps that you like so much."

Evan gave Randy a look and then nodded. "Yeah, well I think if they put a trampoline in the gym, I'd have a better time."

"Well, maybe you can do that if they make us take swim," Randy pointed out.

Then the bell rang. Evan and Randy left the class and saw they had to go separate ways. "I'll see you in lunch period?" randy said. Evan nodded and they went on their way.

* * *

John Cena walked out of his advisory and headed for his first class, math. He hated math, it was too boring. Couldn't he have gym class all day? Nope, that would be later on.

John had moved here in April, so he knew the school well enough, but it wasn't all familiar yet. But oddly enough, even though he was a new kid last year when he moved to Saint Louis from Massachusetts, he had become pretty well known, and quickly. He hung out with all the popular people. So as a popular senior, he had people slightly fear and admire him.

That made him so fustrated. He hated being looked up to. Who was he? Just a normal teenage guy, who loved playing football, and rapping. Sure he was 6 foot 1 and with blue eyes, a muscular build and a pair of dimples the girls loved. But that didn't make him anymore normal then the rest. Actually adding that to his questioning bi-sexuality, and that made John Cena weird. Who's ever heard of a Bisexual, white rapper, jock, with an affinity for being a great talker? It's not exactly the everyday sight.

And the group he hung out with were mostly a bunch of assholes who picked on people for their own pleasure. Like Teddy Dibiase and his long time girlfriend, Maryse Ouellet, the high school's top couple. They enjoyed flaunting teddy's wealth and had public displays of affection in front of poor underclassmen who admired Maryse's beauty. There was Stuart Bennett the overall bully and his crew of dim-witted lackies. But there were a few good guys. Like John Hennigan, a real pretty boy with hair down to his shoulders, and Ron Killings, John's rapping buddy. There are sweet girls too, but they barely have the patience to hang out with Maryse around. But there are days when the cooler chicks hung out with Cena, hennigan, and Killings. Like Elizabeth Carolan, the wrestling teams only girl.

But with John's time being majorly kept up by this crowd, he realized how som many of the guys and girls he hung out with were complete flakes and fakes.

That was the thought has he nodded hello to one of the guys in Stuart's group, Heath something or other. All John really knew about him was that he was two pigtails away from being the spokes girl for Wendy's and a few freckles away from being Pippy Longstocking's brother.

With out looking where he was going, a short kid bumped into him. Luckily it wasn't a brutal bump into eacother, taht both guys stayed satnding, only losing balance for a while.

Cena looked at the kid, who was pretty short compared to him. He had to be under 5 feet, with short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Sorry!" The kid apologized quickly.

"No problem, man," John smiled at the kid's nervous look. John could so tell this kid was a freshamn. "Just watch where you're going. You could bump into a door or a wall by the way you were going."

The kid chuckled and scratched his arm. "Yeah, I'll remember that." Then his eyes lit up and he grinned a feirce smile. "Hey, um can you tell me where class 311 is?"

John nodded pointing in the direction the kid had been walking to. "Yep, it's in the science department, down there. Should be on your right side."

"Thanks!" With that the kid was on his way.

John watched as he went, catching the name written in black marker on the mag hanging on the kid's side. Evan, huh? Well, John mused, Evan was pretty adorable.

Just as John had started his way back to math class. He saw a kid about as tall as he was, lean and devious looking, walking into the door of his destination.

Now, John knew he would be in a class of underclassmen, since the requirements for graduation were different then in his old school, so he had to take a course that was usually taken by freshman and sophmores. So, when he sat down in the back of the class, he was surrounded by chubby faced 14 and 15 year olds. The only Senior to spot. Next to him sat that kid he saw earlier.

The teacher took a quit attendance before going on to what the class was about. This tall freshman, Randy, was pretty cute too.

Two cute guys in one morning? Cena was in luck this year, apparently. Though he wouldn't tell that to any of his friends. But Evan and Randy. Now find himself a cute girl and John would be the happiest 17 year old bisexual football star to walk the earth. Or the only one, whatever fits.

* * *

_So I should I continue? I kind of like this idea. I don't know. Anyone else I should put in this story? Maybe Edge? Yoshi? Natalya? idk, minor roles though.  
Please tell me! I want to know what I should do~. Btw if you didn't get the ages it's Randy, Evan, Otunga, Miz are 14. Melena, JTG are 15. Cena, Dibiase, Morrison, Maryse, and R-truth are 17. Wade barrett and Beth Phenox are 18.  
Um...oh and sorry this isn't betaed! next time it will be hopefully!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	2. Meet the new crew and the new jerkoffs

_ So I guess you want me to continue? Your reviews made me want to update this as quick as I could! I want to thank you all so much! And most of all I want to thank Alph, because not only did they ask to add in a character but also said they could relate to Evan. Which makes me soooo happy knowing my story doesn't sound like total crack. lol  
So Yeah, lol, remember I'm writing this from scratch, because I find my work sounds better on spur of the moment lol, however that works.  
uh...ONWARD! _

**Warning:** This story is Slash/Yaoi with shotacon (aka: little boy love). This fiction has teenage angst, awkward puberty developments, gay and bisexual desires, and of course all around good lemony love with all the workings.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE. I don't own any pop culture that I reference here. And, most importantly, I don't condone sex with minors. This is fiction guys, it's considered a work of art.

* * *

**Virginity Gone**

Randy and Evan walked into the large cafeteria. Unlike their middle school, where the lunches were split up by what class you had during lunch period, high school was all grouped together. All four grades were present in the rectangular room. All students, and a good amount of teachers, the principle, the 2 vice principles, and the school's police officer. Randy mused that with the abundance of officials, the school must have had it's fair fights and brawls durning the dining experience. The boys hadn't actually been this close to an officer before. It was weird and cool, all at the same time!

"Where do we sit?" Evan asked quietly.

Randy shrugged. "I'm starving, so let's get food first, then we'll figure that out."

Evan gave his best friend a look. "How are you not fat? You eat all the time?"

Randy gave another shrug. His face was comical. His blue eyes looked up idly as his mouth was pursed to the side. "Well, my mama does say I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, well, she means in height not in weight, you fatass." Evan laughed.

Randy glared at Evan. "I'm not fat..." he muttered, stepping in the line that was apparently for the pizza section. There was the pizza section, the nacho bar, the snack zone, and the deli counter. Who knew school lunch crews could be so creative with naming their work places?

Evan giggled now, stepping behind Randy. "I'm joking! Don't take it so seriously. You know I can't be truly mean."

"Yeah, I know. My best friend is the nicest guy in the world!" Randy smirked. Evan didn't like the devious look on Randy's face. "That's why, you'll buy me chips."

"Don't you have money?"

"Yeah, but a good friend buys food for those he cares about." Randy took a slice of pizza on a plate infront of him, shuffling the two steps to the register.

Evan shook his head, taking a slice for himself. "Maybe if you used this energy in class, instead of making me buy you snacks, you could actually pass all your classes this semester."

Randy cheesed a grin at the shorter boy. "I could...but where's the fun in that?"

After paying, the two freshmen saw a group of there friends sitting near the back, close to the windows, where sunshine was pouring in. At said table sat Melena, Mizanin, and Stephen Farrelly, the extremely pale, Ireland born, and taller than any freshman Evan knew. There were others there Randy and Evan either never talked to before or never even met before.

When they sat down, Melena took the job of introducing the others. "This is Cody Runnels, Adam Copeland, and Jay reso. They're sophmores." Then she pointed at Evan and Randy. "This is Matt Korklan and Randy Orton."

"Please, just call me Evan," Evan said with a smile, biting into his pizza, noticing Randy had already devoured half of his already. One day, Randy would get a stomachache from inhaling his food like that.

Jay, a blonde, most likely around 5 foot 11, rose a brow in question. "But isn't your name Matt?"

"Yeah..." Evan blushed lightly. Randy smirked at the red tint on the smallers cheeks. He found it very cute. Evan cleared his throat. "Uh... I like the name Evan more than I do Matt."

The other blonde sitting next to jay, Adam, who could stand eye to eye with the brunette, who was ingulfing the crust of his long gone pizza, sitting beside Evan. He was bulkier though. More muscle mass, of which puberty had yet to supply Randy with much thus far. Adam grinned, a canine manner to it, big and toothy. " Cool, so I'm not the only one who does that!" He held out a hand for Evan to high-five. Evan looked up, minorly shocked. Like Adam, he thought he was the only one who was weird enough to make people call him by a completely different name. "I go by Edge."

Mike scoffed. "What is this, a cheap version of a wrestling event?" he teased. His blue eyes rolled overdramatically. "It's Evan Bourne versus Edge for the Championship belt." his voice was loud and amusing. It was like he'd done that a few times before.

Randy whiped the greasy feel of pizza off his hands on his jeans before he wrapped an arm around Mike's neck. "Yeah, like you can talk _Miz_," Randy chided as he started to nuggie the smaller kid he was toying with. "And after Edge and Evan, it's the Miz against me, the sexiest fucker to walk the earth."

The table laughed. Randy let go of Mike with a sexy smirk. Cody, who had been quietly observing the new friends Adam, Jay, and Stephen made him meet, spoke. "So I'm guessing everyone here likes wrestling?" he asked, slight lisp coloring the words.

A wave of nods came from the other 6 boys and one girl. That was actually how they all were connected somehow. Edge, Cody, and Jay were part of the wrestling team at school. They had met Stephen at a wrestling event when it came to the city a few months ago. Melena, the sweet brunette with a peircing scream, was Stephen's neighbor, who had a love for watching Stephan's wrestling DVDs whenever she was over. Melena, Mike, Evan and Randy had all gotten to know eachother in school, their common bond of wrestling bringing them together.

Cody smiled, a small cute grin. "Cool!"

That's when Evan noticed the missing girl in their group. "Melena, where's Nattie?" he asked, swallowing the last bite of pizza.

"I think she's with TJ and her cousin Harry on the other side," Melena replied.

Miz shook his head. "Relationships suck, they always take you away from your friends."

Melena snorted. "That's because you don't know how to find a real girl that can hang out with your friends and have a great time. You only go for the bitches."

Stephan chuckled, voice already deeper then the others. "I'm sensing a lovers quarrel," he commented, heavy on the Irish accent.

Melena and Mike looked at him with deadly glares. "Never in my life," Melena scoffed.

"Melena give it up. We know you have the hots for Miz." Randy smirked. He saw the hateful look in Melena's eyes and shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

"You're so wrong." She stood and went to through out her trash. "This is why you guys haven't got girlfriends."

"Hey woah, I have a girlfriend!" Edge inputted, trying to difuse the tension Melena's new bad mood was causing.

Jay laughed at him. "Your pillow doesn't count."

"Oh ha ha," Edge sneered. "Well, I didn't know your mom was my pillow."

The group started the short chorus of "ohhhhhh." Jay's eyes narrowed. "That's so disturbing, in so many ways."

While the group broke into mini groups of chatter about summer and other different topics, Randy turned to Evan. "Chips?" he asked, like a child ready to cry. He even let his bottom lip tremble for added effect.

"Dude, I've known you since we were 7," Evan sighed, pushing Randy's face away from him. "The pout doesn't work on me and you know it." Nevertheless, Evan stood and started walking towards the snack zone on the otherside of the room.

As he was on his way, Cody was next to him, walking in step with him. "I need cookies. If I'm not sugar high for History class, I'll never stay awake."

Evan grinned. Cody was pretty comfortable to hang around. Though they've only known eachother for 15 minutes tops, Cody and Evan, the short and scrawny two, seemed to click. Must be the height thing, Evan mused. It wasn't a click like he and Randy had, but Evan could tell that Cody was a cool kid to chill with.

The line, though long, went quickly. They had walked away from the Snack zone, Cody with chocolate chip cookies and Evan with two bags of chips and his own cookies. The cookies were hidden in his pocket, though. He knew once he got to the table and Randy saw Cody with cookies, he would look at Evan with a pleading look. Randy plus food equals obsession. But what of it? Randy just loved to eat.

Just before reaching where he was sitting a bit ago, a hand reached out and grabbed the chips from him. "Thanks, Matt," Otunga said grinning. He passed the chips back to This tall senior with dark slicked back hair and a crooked nose. Evan looked at him with big brown eyes.

"Dave, what the hell?" Evan cried.

The tall guy and a few others stood along side Otunga. "Well, I must say, freshman will do anything to hang out with us, huh boys?" He opened one of the bags and began eating from it.

Cody stepped back, knowing their damage. But Evan, poor innocent Evan, knew not. He took on a fighting stance as he faced all 6 of the tall strong men. His usually kind eyes were narrowed with anger. He might be small but he was quick. And when Evan got mad, it was like a ticking time bomb. He growled.

"Look at that, Stuart, he wants to fight us," one of the other guys said, one with a mocha colored skin and dark hair with blonde highlights.

When Stuart smirked an evil smirk, the others followed. He popped another chip in his mouth before setting it on the table they were sitting at.

Before he could step foward and toss the freshman into the nearby trash can, a strong hand came out and blocked passage.

"Lay off, Bennett."

It was the guy who Evan had bumped into earlier, before first period. Cena's jaw clenched as he stared Stuart down. "Give the kid the other bag. If you're so hungry, I'll buy you BurgerKing."

Stuart didn't even look at Cena, keeping his eyes on Evan. He backed away, though. Without really looking for the bag, he found them next to the open one and tossed it to the still angry short freshman. "Are you his guardian angel, John?" He asked.

John rolled his eyes, removing his hand, sensing the safe aura coming to. "I just don't feel like seeing the kid stuffed in a trashcan."

Stuart's eyes flashed at John. It was too quick for anyone to really notice. "Whatever you say."

When Stuart and his group sat back down at the table and continued conversations like nothing had just happened, Cena looked down at Evan with a smile, dimples in view for all. "Stand down, killer," he said in an amused tone.

But Evan didn't relax until he felt a familiar hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Randy, who was just as pissed off as Evan had been, if not more. Evan hated the pissed off Randy. He was reptile-like. Head bent, causing shadows to line his jaw and high cheeks. Eyes, normally a light blue, becoming steely. Mouth stiff and in a straight line.

When Evan heard the feirce growel coming from his best friend, who's eyes were square on Stuart's broad back, he knew he had to take Randy to sit down. So he opened the bag of chips and waved the orange cheese colored dorito infront of the focused stare. Randy blinked and relaxed, body no longer rigid. Evan grinned. "Wake up and eat the chips, before I eat them myself," he teased.

Randy nodded, took the chips and walked away, knowing Evan would soon follow. And Evan did, after turning to John and throwing up a peace sign. "Thanks."

* * *

After lunch ended, They had another class to head to before phys-ed.

But once in the gym, Randy felt at home! He loved Gym class, he didn't have to cram useless math problems and definitions into his head. All he had to do was toss a ball around, run a few miles, and swim sometimes. Life was easy.

Randy went to the bleachers, like everyone else was doing, scanning for Evan, but not seeing him. He hadn't gotten there yet. So Randy slowly walked to the friends he could see, which weren't many. Stephen and Mike, that was pretty much it. Everyone else sitting on the wooden planks, risen on old iron rods, above a nasty grey panted cement set of stairs, were strangers or people he just couldn't give two shits about.

Randy sat next to Mike, who sighed dramatically. "God! I'm stuck with you here, too? First we have history together (a/n no pun intended), now we have phys-ed? God, I'm going to despise this semester."

Stephen shook his head. "Oh stop your bitching," he said, tiredly. "You're just jealous that Orton, here, can literally kick your ass around the track outside like you're a damn football."

"Is that some kind of Irish humour?" Miz asked, hits of attitude glowing in his tone. That was usual for him, though. He had more attitude then the girls sometimes. Which is why his and Melena's fights were the hysterical part of thier times together.

Randy said nothing but chuckled whenever Stephen said something insulting towards Miz and the shorter man could only respond in crappy comebacks.

While he sat, his blue eyes caught the sight of the guy who had stopped that jackass from beating Evan up. Randy couldn't remember his name now. He remembered hearing it. What was it? Hm, no bother. Randy didn't feel like racking his brain to remember the name of the senior he sat next to in math class. Unless the guy was smart enough to cheat off of, Randy and other classmates, that weren't his friends, weren't any of his concern really. Sure he was greatful that the guy helped Evan -Lord knows for such a scrawny kid, Evan had the fighting energy in him. But Evan would get pulverized by those idiot monkies that had cornered him and Cody at lunch.

But see, Randy wasn't a really friendly person. Evan, Mike, and Stephen were really the only guys he talked to. Why have many frineds with no meaning when you have a few awesome friends that would punch the lights out of anyone who dared step forward with a threat of bullying? Heck, and that was only Melena! When Stacey Keibler had broken up with Randy, Melena was hot on her huge ass, ready to knock the shit out of her. Those were his friends. And the only reason he had them was because of Evan and his friendly grin and hyper talks of doing flips and jumps off turnbuckles.

This guy, the one that saved his best friend, he had Randy's thanks. And maybe a few glances. The guy had a charm to him. He had this persuasive and amused grin that showed off dimples, from what Randy could see at the moment.

Wait! Woah? Was Randy checking the guy out? Randy shook the thought away quickly. Randy was so confused about life now. This was worse then during the summer when he and Evan went in Randy's pool, and he got turned on by the sight of Evan's cute nipples getting hard with the cold water. God, did he have problems or what? Randy had a short temper, a best friend complex, and now he was kind of checking out some random guy. Did God hate him or something?

When Evan sat beside him with a grin, Randy came out of his thoughts. Evan watched for a moment as Stephen and Miz were still bickering, before snickering.

A moment of studying the Gym took up the boy's time. It wasn't all that big. The cafeteria was bigger. But it would make do for a gymnasium anyway. By the banner hanging off the wall opposite them, the gym was named after some guy named "Ted Dibiase" whoever that was. The lights gave this orange glow to everything, clashing with the faded blue paddings on the walls under the basketball hoops.

"So do you have any homework?" Randy asked out of the blue.

"Nope!" Evan smiled.

"Good then you can help me with my Math and history homeowrk."

Evan patted Randy on the head, feeling the hard gelled hair against his fingertips. "What would happen to you if I weren't around?"

Randy laughed, pretending to threaten Evan with a punch. "I'd be hungry and still in middle school."

Evan eyes widened a little bit as he remembered something. "Oh yeah!" He dug into the pocket on his right leg and took out a sandwhich bag with three cookies in them. "I forgot to give you these." He took one for himself, quickly stuffing the big thing in his mouth before the teacher, who was passing by, saw it and told him to throw them out.

Randy broke out a smile. "Aw!" He took the cookies and ate them happily. "You're the best. If it wasn't gay or awkward I would kiss you right now."

Evan scrunched his nose. "Please don't kiss me." He didn't see the pain cross over Randy's eyes as the taller began the second cookie of chocolatey goodness. "I really don't feel like ending the first day of school marked as a fag."

Ouch. The sting of pain and pressure coming from Randy's heart. But Randy won't tell Evan how his words hurt him. That would be stupid.

The teachers began going over the rules. Every so often a joke about kids who had stayed back snuck into their speech but other than those few instances, the talk was as everyother talk that day had been. Predictable and boring. Right, right, they got it the first time they heard it. No food, drinks, and electronics in class. Don't wear jackets, hang them in your locker. Don't wear revealing clothing. Dang and Randy was thinking about coming in a thong, he mentally quipped, sarcasm strong even in his mind.

"Tomorrow, start bringing a change of clothes for gym." Randy smirked. Yes, tomorrow he can start the show of his amazing physicality. But when he saw Evan frown, he knew Evan was hating gym already.

Randy didn't get it. He truly didn't. Why was Evan so self conscious about his body? He looked beautiful to Randy. Well, Evan could be wearing a chicken suit and Randy would still want to ravage him senseless.

"You guys can play a short game of basket ball on the left side of the court or soccer on the right side, for the rest of the period. Today won't be counted on your average." That was the last thing the teachers cared to say before going to sit down in a table they had set up across from the bleachers, chatting away.

Stephen Jumped up and grinned that grin that only he, the ghost pale red haired boy, could do. Small, yet big enough to know it's a grin and not a just a smile. "Alright, fellas, I'm off to show these Americans how a real sport is played!" Before the other guys could shake there head in disapproval, he was down the bleachers to the right half of the gym where a good group of kids were. They had enough to play a good game of indoor between two teams.

Randy looked at Evan and smirked. "You gonna play basketball with me and Mike?" Evan shook his head and instead made himself comfortable sitting on the step inbetween the benches. The taller shrugged. "Suit yourself. But make sure you watch me school these fuckers. I could teach you a thing or two."

Evan resisted rolling his eyes. Randy wasn't even that good. "yeah, I'll make sure to watch," he said, sarcastically.

A look was sent his way before Randy and Miz went down the bleachers to the left half of the court, standing against the matted walls waiting to be chosen for teams.

Evan could hear Mike talking about how awesome he was. It made Evan snicker. Mike was such a dumbass sometimes.

John was one of the captains the other was this big guy, Mark Henry. And when John thought big, he meant big! Cena went down the line, of course picking the players that looked good. When there were 4 guys left, Cena eyed Randy. "You, with the arrogant looking face and metalica shirt, let's go!" He called, making a show of pointing to his fantastic looking makeshift team. "You are the next contestant on the 'Who wants to be on the greatest team of all!'"

Randy sneered. He walked to the line and looked at his best friend. Evan sat on the bleachers, looking like he was holding in all his laughter. Apparently he heard the tease Randy had gotten. Orton glared and chucked the bird at the sitting boy.

Even though the game was short and the score was John 5 baskets and Mark 4, it gave Randy a work out.

Panting, Randy went up to where Evan was still sitting, waiting. Randy wiped the sweat from his face on his hands. He then found it hilarious to wipe his now sweaty palms across Evan's shirt and arms. Evan tried to get away from Randy's stenchy sweat. "God! that's so gross. Get away!" And even though he was yelling and blocking his face from Randy's vengful long hands, he was laughing. Once Randy was done torturing Evan and Miz and Stephen had stopped laughing at their antics. Evan smacked Orton upside the head. "You're an ass," Evan sighed grabbing his bag from beside him.

"yeah, what can I say," Randy started, holding a hand out to help Evan up. "The attitude just comes with having a huge dick."

Evan looked at him, mouth open in disbelief. "That's a total lie. I've seen you in those tiny things you call underwear, Orton. Don't over exagerate."

Behind them they could hear Miz and Stephen dying from holding in their laughter. "Checking me out now, Ev?" Randy asked, wiggling his eyebrows in an expresive manner.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Not checking you out," Evan smirked. He could be very evil sometimes. "I wondering why Stacy broke up with you and came down to the conclusion it's cuz you have a winkie."

It was Randy's turn to stare, mouth wide open. He snapped out of it when he heard a voice behind him say "Wow, that's gotta bring your pride down a few notches."

Randy looked over his shoulder and saw that guy. What was his name...?

John patted Randy's shoulder, which the freshamn didn't appreciate. "Tough," John said, with a consoling tone.

"Don't feel bad for him," Evan said to John. "I buy his cookies and chips and the asshole wipes his sweat on me. He should have known it was coming."

Randy regained his composure by then. "Ev, don't lie, you know you want me. Who wouldn't want this?" Miz proudly raised his hand. Randy looked at him like he was stupid. "Miz put your hand down, the only reason you don't want my sexy body-" he ran his hands down his torso with a smirk,"-is because you like Melena."

And before anyone could realize it, Randy had moved focus onto Mike. Which led to Mike and Stephen arguing about the fact that Mike had the biggest crush on thier friend.

That was when Randy looked over at John with questioning eyes. John was all smiles.

"Just wanted to say sorry for my friend earlier," John said, looking over at Evan. "He's a real fuck-face sometimes. He likes to pick on the weak." From the fighting look on Evan (and Randy's face) John held his hands up in defense. "No offense! Just saying that Bennett is the all mightly villian so he goes after anyone who can't match his size."

The bell rang just then. Students shuffled out of the gym, most leaving the school enitirely, estatic that the day was over. John turned to leave when his he heard Killings calls him from the end of the bleachers. He had to buy Stuart Bennett a burger now. But before he actually started walking down the bleachers, he turned to Evan and Randy with dimples on full voltage. "By the way, I"m John Cena."

"Randy," The tall freshman responded. he pointed at his shorter counterpart. "That's Matt."

Evan punch Randy's arm hard. Randy responded with a curt _ow_. "Ew, don't call me that." His big brown eyes looked at Cena. "My friends call me Evan."

John pursed his lips but didn't question anything. he nodded then went on his way, leaving the freshman to walk out of the classroom at their own pace. Last thing he heard was Randy say "I need to go to my house first, to water my mom's frickin' plants."

John mused over the pair he had just become aquainted with. There was Evan, who was adorable and quite obviously still in the early stages of puberty. John even had the passing thought of how hairless Evan's body had to be. Even though it felt majorly perverted to think so, he knew he wanted to know. And Evan had this fighting spirit to him that was calling John. He had a kink for a challenge. And Randy was this tall, lean, handsome boy, with the 'who the fuck are you?' attitude. And that went very well with the protective vibe he had over Evan. Either Cena had amazing sensing skills or he his gut feeling was falsly telling him taht Randy had more for Evan then just friendship.

A challenge they would be. And a challenge Cena wanted. Teenage hormones were a strange thing. Tey could make you the prey or they could make you the hunter. And Cena was on his hunt. He wouldn't give up until he had Evan's cute smile pressed against his lips and Randy's heated stare on his. High school was the breeding ground of hormonal awkwardness and puberty driven lust. John was no excpetion. And sure it wasn't really his character to go after little boys who had no idea what they were in store for -JOhn hardly knew what he was in store for. He only had sex once, and that was with a girl! Boys were new to John. Not new feelings but new experiences. But...

Never give up. That was Cena's motto after all. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

_ So...? What do you guys think? It's kind of travelling off the road I had pictured for it originally, but it's not bad.  
Please review! hey inspire me! and please comment, critic, question, ideas, w/e just no flames, the only flamers I like are the kind taht come in sexy male form._

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	3. Guilt, Dodgeball, and pounding hearts

_ So sorry it took me a while to update this. I was at a loss on what to write in the end lol. But it's up! wooo~  
So yeah, it's a bout to get a bit more perverted, so for anyof you who don't want to read citrus of any kind I advice to quit reading now. For everyone else there's MasterCard ...lol j/p So without any other delay, I give you part 3 of the amazing Virginity Gone! ONWARD!_

**Warning:** This story has slight Shotacon (aka love with boys who haven't reached puberty or adult age yet). This fiction has teenage angst, awkward puberty developments, gay and bisexual desires, and of course all around good lemony love with all the workings, and Masterbation accompanied by guilt.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE. Nor do I own any pop culture I mention here. But mostly, I don't condone sex with minors. This is a pure work a fiction, and a work of art, by yours truly.

* * *

It was six am, the sun was just rising over the horizon as it glittered against the dew on the front lawn of the Korklan residence. That was what Randy looked at as his sights were set out the window. He couldn't sleep. He'd woken up at around 5 and had yet to drift back for another round of comfort and dreams.

It was Friday, the 3rd day of school, and the day Randy's parents were coming back. Actually, while he was at school, they should be getting home. That meant this was the last day he could sleep in the Korklan house, for the time being.

Randy's foggy blue eyes looked over at the sleeping form on the bed beside his. Randy could have slept in the guest room, but Evan had insisted that he sleep in Mike's bed and Mike sleep in the dejected room at the other end of the house. He didn't disagree. It meant he could be closer to Evan. But it wasn't like this was the first time Randy had sleptover, or vise-versa -actually, they did that plenty in elementary school. But it would count as the first time sicne Randy had realized his feelings.

Evan lay with the covers pushed down to his waist, the naked torso on view. His thin arms were splayed out over his head, which was slightly titled to the left. Lips were agape though his deep sleep breathing was through his nose.

Randy couldn't help notice the little things about the way Evan lay there, things that made his heart pound and his high cheeks to blush. Evan looked so...so, so erotic.

The dip that was made from the ribs to the flat, smooth, creamy skinned tummy. That collar bone that created this sweet curve just at the bottom of his slender, sensitive neck. Those dusty pink nubs were soft with the warm air of the room.

Randy gulped, his mouth was watering. He could feel stirring in his pajama pants. _Not again!_ Randy cried, mentally. He'd gotten aroused countless times before. Sometimes it was uncontrolable and at the weirdest moments. There had been times where the slightest thing got him up. Like how he saw this cute girl smile at him in the supermarket with his mom. Randy had to wrap his sweatshirt around his waist so that no one would notice.

Randy stepped off the bed quickly, a hand over his crotch for safe measure, and rushed to Evan's bathroom. As he went, he got worse, with more images of Evan filling his head. Both unwanted and loved.

Quickly he had shed his pajama bottoms and black briefs, taking his hardening sex into sight. He spit in his hand before grasping his member, tenderly. A slow rhythm started. His slender and long fingers gripped and slid, building and hardening until Randy was panting with pain from how aroused he was. He had to bite his lip to stop from moaning, in fear of waking someone up. he couldn't control wet dreams, but he control his voice. Hisses, like a viper, were the only thing he allowed to come out.

When he felt the pressure in his stomach his left hand quickly grabbed toilet paper and pressed it gently to the tip as his right continued the quick pace it was now moving at. He shook with a finish.

Randy flushed the sticky papers down the toilet, feeling enormous guilt. After washing his hands, he looked at himself in the life size mirror. Disgust washed over him. How could he stand there with his pajamas and underwear around his ankles, white t-shirt messily around him, face flushed? But, worse then that, how could he stand there and study the limp cock between his legs, the mess of dark nappy curls, and the reddened sacks of tight skin over his testicles, when he was standing in Evan's bathroom? Randy was disgusting. A pervert. A faggot. Indecent and unnatural. Health class had taught them that this was normal, but it felt anything but the opposite. It was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Because of the way the classes rotated, gym class was first. That really sucked. What was the point of getting dressed in the morning, if you're just going to need to change once you got to class? But Evan's mom would never let Evan go out of his house in trashed basketball shorts and a ratty muscle shirt, and so he had to go to school in regular clothes and change into gym clothes in barely anytime. Waste of energy on a friday morning.

Evan's dark chocolate orbs glanced around him as he changed. The bell had just rang as he and Randy go in the locker room, so it was half full, waiting for the late stragglers. Sophmores weren't there, it was their first day of health. Instead of health being a separate class altogether, the grades would one by one go for a few weeks to health class instead of gym. Then after that, they would return and the next class would go off. It looked pretty empty in the boy's locker room, compared to the stuffed and cramped feel of yesturday.

Randy was in his underwear, going through his sack for his track pants. His face was fustrated. Evan could only muse on the fact that Randy woke up in a deadly mood. If anything bad happened to him, he'd surely crack. Which wasn't good. Randy had had times before where he would have this uncontrollable rage, and it was like he was relieved while doing stuff like break things, and feel incredibly remorseful afterwards. Evan was always a bit afraid of Randy when he got that way, but the kid was always there to comfort the taller boy afterwards. Evan could never be scared of Randy for too long. They'd been best friends for too many years for a one or two excessive rage moments a year or so to affect that.

"You okay?" Evan asked.

Randy's head snapped up as if he wasn't even aware that he was zoned out. He looked up at Evan and gave a soft smirk. "Yeah, just not in a good mood today."

Evan slipped on his beat up converses and tied them tight. His dark eyes looked up, big and wondering, at his good friend. "Why? Did you forget to do your homework again?"

Usually, that would give Randy a smirk. But Randy shook his head and brought out his track pants (finally), pulling them on over his semi hairy legs. "Nah, just woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, I guess."

"You're lying through your teeth, Orton," Evan sighed. "You can't lie to me, you have a seriously easy tell."

"Which is?" Randy asked, Standing straight, looking directly at Evan with a brow arched in question. His blue hues were starting to look amused.

Evan grinned feircely. "I'm not telling. 'Cause, if you know, then you make sure not to do it again. And then I won't be able to play poker with you."

"You're forgetting something there, Ev." Randy smirked now. Evan looked at him with eyes in thought. He asked what and Randy simply replied, "We don't know how to play poker."

They laughed. Randy felt his heart pounding. Evan had this amazing ability to just make Randy better when a horrible mood would surface.

Just then the locker room door slammed open, distracting everyone from their conversations and tedious dressing. In walked John Cena, grinning as big as Evan had ever seen these last 3 days. What the hell could make that big senior so happy?

Evan laughed with some of the others as John struck a super hero like pose, hands fisted on his hips and face upturned in pride. "Today!" John announced to the boys in the locker room. "We play Dodgeball."

Randy and Evan heard some guys grumble in annoyance, while others high fived eachother in happiness.

Evan looked over at Randy with a glint in his eyes. Out of all sports, dodgeball Evan liked. What better way to prove that height, weight, and body structure didn't automatically make you weak. In a good game of dodgeball, Evan took no prisoners. He went all out, using his speed and tricks to dominate the game.

Randy's eyes narrowed and a sly smirk replaced his earlier frowns completely. Randy loved playing dodgeball with Evan. It was a true workout. It was fun! "Well, my day just got way better," he said.

Evan laughed. He and Randy always made sure to be on different teams, so that they could go against eachother. This day would show no different. "That is if you win, Rand." Evan patted the taller boy a on the bare shoulder, unaware of how that made Randy shiver slightly. "When I win, you have to promise not to be all pissy."

Randy's eyes flashed, both with challenge and lust, though it didn't occure to the shorter friend grinning at him. "Right. You mean when I win, I promise not to gloat in your face for too long."

Let the fun begin!

* * *

Ah, high school physical education class, the breeding ground of awkward teen hormonal issues. There was sweat, adrenaline, and an underlying sexuality while the teenagers ran laps around the gym and stretched their growing bodies. Nothing said _Good morning_ like the sight of cute girls (and hot guys) running, bodies flexing and bouncing with a jogging pace. It was a sight John used to never really notice until now. It was horrible being a teenager in the final stages of puberty, the hormonal unbalance was so annoying. All Cena felt like doing sometimes was just going to sleep and trying to forget the rest of the world. No avail, of course. But gym class could never stop him from getting slightly turned on now. Girls in booty shorts, chests bouncing with each step around the gym.

John felt like such a creeper sometimes.

The game of dodgeball had become this amazing profession of physicallity. Anyone who took sports seriously had been top game. Though a majority of the girls questioned why the boys were taking a game so seriously. But the answer was quite simple. It was in their DNA. People had to be the best, it was survival of the fittest.

When John had been struck out, he sat on the bleachers near Killings who had just gotten out before him. He eyed Evan, on one side of the line, dodging fast rubber spheres and chucking his own deadly hits, getting more people on the opposite side out. Evan's team was getting dominated by the other team, though they tried to get the best guy in the game out. That would be Randy.

From the looks of it, Randy was aiming at anyone but Evan, and the short boy was doing the same exact thing towards Randy. They were knocking everyone else out like a simple target practice.

"Man," Killing said, astonished. "Those freshman really know how to play the game."

"You ain't kidding, Truth," Cena responded, not even taking his eyes off the game, using Ron Killings nickname.

The sound of arguing behind him stole half of his attention. John glanced back quickly before watching the quickly decreasing teams come closer to one on one. It was that really pale kid and the other kid Evan and Randy hung out with in class. Uh Stephen and Matt? No, Mitch? What was it?-

"Let's bet on it there, Mikey fella," Stephen grinned.

Right! It was Stephen and Mike! That's who they are!

Mike smirked back. "Fine, I bet 10 bucks Evan wins this time."

Stephen held out his hand, saying, "I put 15 on Orton."

The last person from Evan's team was struck out on the leg. At the same time, Evan took the chance to hit the last guy on Randy's team with a ball right to the chest. That was when Randy and Evan stilled, both grinning viciously at each other. They were breathing heavy. Sweaty, grinning, and panting.

John tore his eyes from infront of him and looked back at Mike and Stephen. "What's the bet on boys?" he asked.

Stephen continued to grin, his white teath matching his white skin. "Randy and Evan there do this all the time, fella."

Mike chuckled. "They man-handle the game so that it's always just them in the end. And then when they got every soul out, making sure not to bring anyone in from the sidelines, they start an all out war with eachother." Mike glanced back up as he notice Evan grab 3 balls while Randy only got 2. "It's the most intense thing a fucking dodgeball game has ever seen."

Stephen laughed. "It's something that we and our friends bet on. We like to make the game a bit better."

John smirked. "Alright, I'll join in on this bet. Sounds like it'll be one interesting game. I got 20 on Orton." He said holding out his hand. They all shook hands making the deal official before turning back just in time to watch the beginning of the best game of one on one dodgeball Cena had ever seen.

Randy smirked and ducked the flying green ball. He quickly shot out a ball of his own. Evan jumped up high enough to escape being touched by the thing. The flight loving boy threw the two balls in his hands, one after the other, aiming so that when Randy dodged one, he would most likely be hit with the other. But Orton had learned to not fall for that move. He quickly dropped down, chest to the dirty court floor. He rolled out of the way when another ball came at him.

In a flash, Randy grabbed the nearest ball and jumped up to his feet, Throwing it fast, so fast it was just an orange blur. But Evan evaded it speedily with a one armed cartwheel before throwing the yellow ball in his hand. Randy sprinted away from the target section to the other side of his half of the gymnasium. He grabbed the discarded amo there and shot one after other.

Somehow, Evan dodged them all, ducking, side-stepping, jumping up. He was like the fricken Matrix at one point. Evan chucked a few balls right after. Randy grabbed a ball and blocked each shot with it, then threw it at Evan before bolting to the front to get more amo. Evan side stepped and threw more of the hurling shots at Randy's retreating long body. Then, with a forceful throw, one ball came very close to hitting Orton on the foot.

But Randy had jumped up and flipped so he would land on the floor on his front, panting and smirking. He pumped his body with two easy push ups before standing.

Evan and Randy watched eachother for a minute, catching some much needed breaths. The students sitting on the bleachers were in amazement, awes and wows were heard amongst the gasp and giggles of girls.

"You're going to lose, Ev!" Orton yelled across the gym. He stepped closer to the middle of the gym where there were 3 balls idly sitting around. "Give up."

Despite the fact that Evan could possibly lose, he could feel the joy in his heart. This was the one thing no matter what was fucking up his life that could make him overjoyed. No matter how short or scrawny he was, Evan could still make one hell of a game using his speed and high flying tendancies. "Bring it, Orton. I'm not backing down."

Randy smirked. He quickly yelled out for Mike. "Dude, how the betting pool going?" Evan chuckled.

Mike responded back loudly. "Thirty-five for you and ten for Evan."

Evan laughed, again. "Hope the people who bet on you can back it up, Rand."

"Yeah, whatever, _air bourne_. Let's end this." Randy replied. "The class is going to end soon and the teachers look like they're shitting their pants at how cool we are."

Evan held in the loud chuckles as a teacher scolded Randy for that comment.

Suddenly, Randy and Evan had begun a faster, more intense round.

John watched with big eyes. "Holy shit," he muttered.

Stephen laughed behind him. "You think this is good, you should watch them play pro-wrestling at my house. My mom nearly throws them out for making so much noise."

John shook his head, still in disbelief. He never thought Evan and Randy could be this athletic. Sure Randy he guessed could play sports by the way he played basketball yesturday and the day before. But yesturday, Evan had barely moved in the game, and just looked like he had nothing in him to play anything. But this Evan! This Evan was amazingly fluid in his moves, jumping and flipping, rolling and running. Just, amazing.

Randy and Evan were a pair, all right. They had this chemistry with eachother that could only be brought with years of knowing eachother. John felt envious. But that wasn't all he felt. And don't think badly, now. Cena wasn't only a perverted teenage boy, he was a perverted teenage boy who felt this blooming feeling in his chest. His heart pounded and his attention couldn't be taken away from the two fantastically sexy dodgeball players on court.

Evan and Randy were closer to eachother then ever, making the throwing easier, but the dodging more difficult. And then finally, Evan blocked a ball with the one his hands before chucking it at his best friend. Randy was hit! He stumbled in lack of balance. His hands went to where the ball hit him on the chest and soothed the strike with a his fingers. "Jesus, Ev, if you keep aiming at my chest, I'll end up having heart problems."

Evan laughed and slung an arm around his friend. He stunk, sweat giving this musty smell off him and straight to Randy's senses. "You smell that?" Evan asked, knowing how bad he smelled. He might not have gone through a good part of body changes, but sweat still stunk. "That, Randy, is the smell of victory!"

Randy looked at the face splitting grin on Evan's face. He should have been sulking that he lost, but instead he laughed and pushed Evan away. "You stink of something more than Victory! You smell like a fucking pig."

"Oh, look who's talking, stinky." Evan giggled. They walked off the court, hearing the teachers tell everyone to hit the showers. Girls sent them flirting looks as they walked by towards where Mike and Stephen were still sitting.

Evan grinned. "So if I got it right, we split it $22.50 each," Evan told Mike who was grinning as big as Evan was. "But you can keep the extra 50 cents. I'll survive without them."

They walked to the locker room, Randy and Evan still catching their breaths, as Stephen and Mike talked about some class they had together later that day with this hot teacher.

As they got in there, they were met with smiles and praise on the game such as "That was cool," or "Man that was intense."

Reaching their lockers, Evan and Randy were exhausted. "Well, I'll be sleeping in history today." Randy joked.

Evan laughed stripping off his sweat slicked shirt. He was oblivious to the looks coming from Randy, beside him, and from John, a few lockers down. Evan's slick chest was just so... so sexy. "You got deoderant I can use?" He asked looking towards Randy.

The taller boy nodded and took a bar of Old Spice from the bag he had stuffed in the beige locker. He tossed it lightly at Evan. He watched as Evan coated his armpits, which were slowly growing thick patches of hair. When he was done, Evan tossed it back.

"I like this one," Evan mentioned idly. "It smells really good." Randy nodded. He like the smell too, that's why he got it.

Behind them Stephen gave Mike his 15 dollars owed. Evan and Randy noticed and the taller commented, "How'd it get to 45 bucks?"

That was when Cena came up to the group of freshmen friends and slapped $20 into Mike awaiting hand. John looked at Evan and Randy. "Awesome game out there guys." Then he looked specifically at Evan. "Didn't think you had it in you," John said with a smirk. "Yesturday, you looked like you couldn't even move a basket ball around, but this sure showed me that you got some serious skills."

Evan smiled and Randy smirked, despite the feeling Randy had that John was flirting with Evan. "Thanks," they both said.

Mike counted 22 dollars and gave them to Evan's open hand. Evan and Mike were both cheesing out grins. "Pleasure doing buisness with you guys," Evan said, teasingly, and slipped the money in the locker as he got his jeans out. Without really caring who was watching, since he was amongst friends at the moment, Evan dropped his basketball shorts and bent down to pull on his pants. If he were around anyone he hadn't ever talked to, he would have been extremely self-conscious, so much so he would stumble on his feet and think everyone was watching him. But with Randy, Mike and Stephen there, who have seen him in his swim trunks many times, he didn't feel so bad. Plus the euphoric feeling of winning was trumping the horrible feeling of being watched and knowing he wasn't that good to look at, all scrawny and short, with thick rimmed glasses.

"More money for the Evan Bourne school of High flying talent?" Randy chided, playfully.

John looked at Mike and asked, "He gets a cut of your winnings?"

Mike nodded with a smirk. "We made a deal. I always bet on him, and he get 50% when he wins. And I don't bet much, so if he loses, I don't lose too much."

"Amazing, "John laughed. He scratched the back of his head. "Freshmen are gambling on dangerous looking games of dodgeball. Next thing I know you'll all be talking about sex, drugs, and rock and roll."

The friends exchanged looks. Randy spoke up, a smirk as cocky and amused as could be on his handsome face. "Mike's a few days away from boning Melena. Stephen's got a friend who knows a guy with good weed. And we trashed a hotel room in Florida when our band went to play a gig over the summeer."

John looked wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

"The first one might be true but the rest is a bunch of shit," Stephen said, chuckling. "Don't believe everything Randy, here, says. He's bad at lying. His tell is really easy."

Randy scowled. "Oh what the fuck? Does everyone know my tell except for me?"

"We aren't telling you so that when we play poker, you will lose horribly," Mike said, smirking in that _I'm awesome_ cocky kind of way.

"We don't play poker!" Randy cried. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

Mike smirk broadened. "For now." The others laughed.

That was when the bell rang for homeroom and Randy and Evan hurried to change the rest of their clothes.

As they walked up four flights of stares in only the four minutes that the school gave them to travel, Randy couldn't help but glance at Evan's smiling cute face.

So maybe today wouldn't be all that bad. Dodgeball and Evan could always cheer him up. But the only thing that bugged Orton other than the fact he didn't know his own tell, was at the way John would look at them whenever they talked. He looked like he wanted to eat them up sometimes. Other times his blue eyes would flash with this look Randy couldn't place. Whatever it was, Randy felt not only weary about it, but felt his heart beat loudly in his ears when he caught it. His heart would pound just as loud as it would when Evan would smile just for him.

* * *

After advisory period, Evan and Randy split for their next class. For Randy, that would be Math. He hated math. Well actually, he hated all subjects that involved real work. He didn't know how Evan could be so good at school, especially math.

John sat next to him, but they didn't talk. Instead, Randy tried his best to pay attention to the teacher who bored the hell out of him. When they were told to do a few questions of algebra from their books, Randy was lost and doomed to not knowing what he was doing in this class ever.

John leaned over and pointed his thick finger at the numbers in the textbook. "Just put those numbers in the formula she has on the bored. M is the number they give as the rate, X is the number of times M happens, and B is the starting number."

Randy looked at John like the man had just spoke Latin. After a moment of just staring Randy spoke. "I'm not sure I should trust a senior in a freshmen math class to be teaching me."

John chuckled softly, eyes shining with amusement. His dimples were very noticable and they called for Randy's attention. Randy studied the handsome and happy face without even wanting to. John was a very good looking kid, not that Randy was checking him out or anything. Because, he wasn't. No, he wasn't checking out John's bright eyes and how they compared to his fair skin and smiling pouty lips. No, Randy only checked out girls and Evan. There was no possiblity he could even consider checking out another guy that wasn't Evan. Actually, just checking Evan out was impossible enough to fathom.

"I took a class like this in my old school, but the credits don't transfer correctly so I had to take this again," John explained with a smirk.

Randy clenched his jaw in thought, eyes scrutinizing. "Okay, fine, teach me how to do this crap."

John snorted a laugh. He pointed at a problem in Randy's book and read outloud. "Jimmy Uso and his brother Jay shovel snow for their neighbors in the winter. They save the money they earn each year. They have 20 dollars saved up from last year. If they charge 5 dollars per driveway they shovel, how much money will they have saved up if they shovel 4 driveways this year?"

Randy just looked at john expecting a sinple explanation. "Right... So, now what goes where?"

John wrote down the linear equation on a clean sheet of his notebook. "If they charge $5 for each neighbor that would be their rate. Right?" John looked at Randy, who nodded in a somewhat uncertain mannner. "And if they already had 20, that's the y-intercept." Randy gave him a confused stare. "Uh...you'll learn why it's called that later, for now we'll just call it their starting amount.

"So If you're trying to find Y, all that's left to fill in is the X," John continued. "So if X is the number of times M occurs that would mean X is ...?"

Randy rolled his eyes. He was getting it now. And he was also realizing how stupid he was for not getting this earlier. "Four."

"Right!" John smirked. As he spoke he wrote down the new formula. "So now you just plug it in and solve. Y= 5*4+20. Now what's Y?"

Randy slowly did the math in his head and then said, "Forty."

"Yeah, there you go man," John said happily. "See, it's not that hard."

"I guess not." After mummbling a thanks Randy tried the other problems. It took some time, of course, I mean he was new to this. But eventually by the end of class he had 10 out of the 25 problems the teacher had assigned. The rest would be for homework. Evan will be so proud when he finds out that Randy won't need his help today.

But that was when Randy remembered that he would be going back home today so there was no time to ask Evan for help anyway.

* * *

John sat at the lunch table munching on his nachos. He nearly choked of laughter when Maryse stuck her hand in Ted's face after he tried to kiss her just minutes passed from when he had made a rude comment.

Bennett grabbed Cena's attention by pointing towards the other end of the cafeteria. "Look, Cena, it's your little friend. Shouldn't you be watching over him like a good guardian angel should be?" Bennett's group of lackies laughed, most of them juniors and sophmores, albeit David Otunga, who was a freshman.

John took a drink from his milk carton. "Nope," he said smirking. "The kid can take care of himself."

"Sure, Cena," Bennett chided. "He's just amazingly good at fighting for a little twerp with no muscle."

"Man, fighting is hard to say," Killings started, sitting at Cena's side. "But the boy can move. He jumps and flips around like a damn acrobat. That's the truth."

Bennett just scoffed and looked away. He hated when others took John's side. He liked making fun of people when they didn't have back up like he did. Call it power complex, if you will. He must be in charge or nothing at all.

After a few moments, Killings had his IPod out, playing loudly a beat track. Nodding his head, he looked at Cena and started rapping. "Yo...Those kids might just be freshmen, but they could put Bennett down, Like Warrior did Hunter in wrestlin'."

The group of friends, not counting Bennett and his lackies, laughed as Killings rapped verse after verse about How crappy Bennett was. Friendly humour, maybe. Or Ron just secretly hated Stuart Bennett and his group of half-witted douchbags, much like everyone else. Because, seriously, let's face it. Everyone hated Bennett. The only reason he was even considered part of their group was a good part pity, the other part fear. If you got on Bennett's bad side, life at school would become days of unfair fights and constantly watching your back. Not something Ted, Hennigan, Killings, or Cena wanted. So they put up with Bennett as much as they could.

Killings continued. John half listened, chuckling at the good stings that were sent at Bennett.

But a bigger part of Cena's attention was on the group of freshmen sitting across the room. Young high schoolers of differences. Tall, short, muscled, scrawny, tan, pale, fair, a few boys, one girl. But out of all of them, two he couldn't let his eyes fall from. Facing his direction, laughing and chatting, eating cookies, Randy and Evan sat.

Evan's peircing grin was big and brilliant. He was talking up a storm from what Cena could tell. He would get reactions from everyone around him. Laughs and comments from many, but from Randy, Evan only got glares. John could almost hear himself beg to know what could make the sexy Randy glare at the adorable Evan in such a way.

And yet when Evan wasn't guaging Randy for a reaction, the taller boy's eyes were trained on Evan with a mysterious look. John just knew that Randy was crushing on Evan. That made John's heart go out to him even more. It is truly hard to like your best friend when you might be gay and your friend is most likely straight. Of course, Cena didn't really know for sure. Who knows? Maybe Randy wasn't in deep love with Evan and Evan wasn't so oblivious to the fact that his best friend was almost fucking him with his icey blue eyes.

Oh, but how John Cena would love to know. He would love to sit between them and caress their soft looking skin with his lips, feeling how velvety and smooth it was. Cena wanted them to himself. He couldn't help be selfish, though he tried not to be. It was like he was the center of the world, and his center would be better taken care of with Evan and Randy there to kiss and touch. Imagine... John pressed against their smaller frames, enjoying how their pants reached his ears and their hands ghosted over his body. Evan and Randy were so beautiful that if John got a hold of them he might not let go... It was killing John to be feeling so perverted but look at those boys. Wouldn't you want to take advantage of those sweet limbs and cause those cute young faces so scrunch in bliss? John wanted them body and soul. He wanted to satisfy them as much as he wanted to himself.

His shameful thoughts were broken when Randy looked up at him. He'd been caught staring. Smooth, Cena. But instead of a glare from Randy, of which Cena had expected, he recieved a smirk that could make him cum on the spot had he not gained control of his body years ago. Randy's smirk was... was breath taking. John numbly nodded his head in the youngers direction. It was the only thing he could do without blushing.

His heart was pounding. Crap! Quick, Cena. Look away!

Was Cena falling in love with two 14 year olds? John hoped not. It was hard enough being a closetted bi-sexual, popular, tall, muscular, handsome, football star. Adding the fact he might love 2 people at the same time could just make his life ever the more dramatic. What was next? Was Cena going to be a trannie too? ... That was scarey even to think about.

Cena caught the last verse Killings got in before the bell rang for the end of lunch period. He laughed hard. The good humoured joke had taken his attention from Evan and Randy for the time being.

'Man, your crew got less street cred then Gossip Girl. And they think you got fire and sass, but really man, your ego is as huge as that chick's ass!" Killings rapped, pointing at a blonde haired girl walking by, big ass in tight shorts.

The girl looked at the guys and winked just as the bell rang.

Hennigan cringed. "If you call a girl's ass huge they shouldn't flirt with you," he said. "I got a feeling she's part of the 'Future Sluts of America' group."

Maryse scoffed. 'For once," she started, in her french accented english. She stood and walked hand and hand with Ted out the cafeteria, along with the rest of the group. "I agree with you."

Cena chuckled. He watched as the big assed girl went over to Randy and wrapped her arms around his neck. A flush of jealousy came to him.

Randy pushed away from the girl, a look of anguish on his face, as if he was burned by her nasty touch. As Randy took a step back, a short latina came up to the tall blonde slut, a sneer on her nice face. They stared eachother down before he blonde backed up and walked away, not sparing a glance at anyone else. The short girl turned to her friends and shook her head in disgust.

Cena walked away, feelings in a mess. First he was contemplating the fact he might love Evan and Randy. ANd now he was getting jealous over a whore? Fuck? Was Cena becoming a chick or something? He was almost 18, he wasn't supposed to be looking at someone with love in his eyes and want in his soul. No! He was supposed to be trying to bang hot college chicks like every other guy his age wanted to do. Fucking dammit... Cena was so lost right now.

"You look like you could use a good bunk."

Cena looked at Killings and Hennigan, who were walking beside him down the crowded hallway. Whoever decided all grades should be in one place at the same time was crazy.

Hennigan had been the one to speak. His long dark hair fell from behind his ear and he pushed it back into palce. He was looking at Cena as if he could read everything in Cena's head. It kind of unnerved Cena a bit, but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah," Cena muttered. He looked at his two good friends and grinned. "I say we get the fuck out of here."

"I'm down with that, man," Killings said as they took a detour at the stairs. Instead of heading upstrairs to where they all had their next classes, they slipped out the door that lead to the back parking lot. No one could catch them because of all the kids rushing around.

That is...except for young Evan Bourne. He watched with big brown eyes as he saw John Cena and his two friends walk out the doors, away from the hell whole high school was. Because to Evan i was Hell at the moment. Even though he proved himself awesome in speed and athletics during gym that morning, he still felt so insecure. It was like he felt people watching his boney frame and thick rimmed glasses as he was now watching Cena.

Hm... perhaps Evan needed a break too. Just to be off by himself? But no Evan wouldn't skip school. He'd rather not get murdered by his mother... or by Randy for that matter. Randy would surly be pissed at him if he found out Evan bunked the rest of the day while he had to suffer.

* * *

_So i'm not happy with the way I ended this... Sigh. Idk. I was ntoicing the lack of how Evan was feeling but I guess I can work on that in the upcoming chapters.  
So how did you guys like it? Please review! They keep me going! Remember I'm up for comments, suggestions, and pure love! lol Just no flaming. It makes me sad._

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	4. That's what she said the unjust world

_Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. Was stuck on how to continue this whole chapter. But I found a way that had all three of our boys. What can I say, going to see Raw last MOnday inspired me. So here's chapter 4 of VG. _

**Warning:** This story has slight Shotacon (that's when there is sex with little boys, of which would count as any boy not fully gone through puberty or reached legal age). This fiction has angst, weird puberty dilemas, gay and bisexual tendencies, and of course all around good lemony love with all the good tidbits.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE. Nor do I own any pop culture I mention here, I'm but a poor college student. But most importantly, I don't condone sex with minors. This is pure fiction, of which establishes it as art.

* * *

Randy shuffled home after getting his stuff from the Korklan household. He was going back to his life home, with good old mom, dad, and younger siblings.

Of course, Randy had been furious that because high school had started a week before middle and elementary school, that he couldn't go with his parents, brother, and sister, on the trip. But when he found out he was staying with Evan, all was good in the world again. The world was once again just to he, who was, Randy Orton.

Though, now that Randy thought about it, maybe the world wasn't so just after all. Maybe the world was this big fat bitch stuck on her period 365 days a year? Think about it. Sure Randy had gotten a chance to stay with Evan, his secret desire and best friend, but that didn't mean all was good. What the hell was good about getting to sleep next to the boy you are dying to kiss? Randy didn't exactly have the best sense of control over his actions, staying with Evan had seriously put him to a test. What kind of fair world would take a damn horny teenage boy and put him amongst the amazingly cute, kind hearted, darling that was Evan bourne?

_I'll tell you what... a total jackass. _ Randy growled in his mind as he opened the door.

In the small hallway leading to the rest of the house, Randy stuffed his shoes in a closet. The smell of his mom's cooking can already be smelled coming from the kitchen. He took slow steps towards the smell, almost as if under the spell the fantastic cooking put him under. "I'm home," he called as he reached the white tiled floor and sky blue walls of his mother's favorite place in the house.

Randy's mother turned from where she stood at the sove and sent her son a beautiful smile. She wiped her hands on her apron as she hurried over to him. A huge embrace grabbed him and his mother started her rampage of love. "Oh Randy, I missed you so much!" she started. "Never again am I leaving you behind like that. I was worried you weren't getting enough sleep or if you ran out of underwear. I know how shy you are, so I knew you wouldn't ask Mrs. Korklan for any help. And- oh my! I hope you didn't eat the Korklans out of house and home! ...Oh I missed you! Let's get a good look at you."

When she pulled Randy out of the embrace and kept him arms length away, iron grip on his shoulder, she studied his features. He chuckled, embarassed. "Mom, it's only been a week."

She sent him a glare. "Well, you can't tell me not to worry. I know how you can be, Randall."

Randy squirmed from her grasped and cringed. "Oh mom! Don't call me Randall. It sounds like you're punishing me when you say that."

"Not my fault you only hear me call you Randall when you get in trouble..." She smirked, oddly resembling her son, but more womanly. "Which, God knows why, is alot."

Mrs. Orton pulled her son against her again. Randy, being a secret mama's boy, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, already taller then his mother. "How was the trip?" he asked.

His mother sighed. "I wanted to leave you're sister there. She was such a pain. Only just a teenager and already the biggest attitude problem ever."

"Well, mom, no one can compare to my perfection, you know."

Randy's mother laughed whole-heartedly and pinched her son's face. "Yes, you're the perfect son could ever want... if she wanted a trouble maker." She walked back to the stove to stir what ever she was making. "Now how was the first week of school?"

Randy sighed. He sat down at the table, dropping his backpack on the floor beside me. "It's okay. Made some new friends. And I have advisory and gym class with Evan."

Mrs. Orton shook her head softly. "Never understood why that boy demands to be called by a different name." She smiled when she looked back at Randy. "But I'm proud you made new friends. I was starting to think you would only ever hang out with Matthew, Melena, Michael, and that very pale boy -I'm telling you it's not healthy to be that pale."

A snicker left Randy's lips. "His name is Stephen, mom." They were quiet for a second before he said, "Yeah I made a few more friends. There's Adam and Jay and Cody. They like wrestling, too, and are friends with Stephen. And this guy in my math class who help me sometimes. He's cool, I guess."

His mother was smiling beautifully again. She loved when Randy made new friends. He was such an anti-social kind of boy. If it weren't for Matt Korklan, Randy wouldn't get to know anyone at all. "They sound like good guys. You can invite them over sometimes, you know, during vacations or something, when we're not busy."

Just then, Randy's father walked into the kitchen, newspaper in his hand. It was like e never left for a business trip, and actually had been home, doing his daily ritual of reading the newspaper. He looked at his son and nodded his head. "Good to see you, boy." He said. He sat across from Randy with a grunt at his aching back. "How was your time bothering the Korklans?"

Mrs. orton came over and slapped her husband's shoulder lightly. "Oh, Bob, he stays over so much sometimes it's like he lives there anyway. And he knows if he was ever a bother, he'd be in big trouble."

Mr. Orton asked his son the same mindless questions about school like his wife had, but Randy's answers were shorter and slightly inpersonal. He was never very private with his father. The man was nvere one for emotion anyway. Bob Orton was one of those guys who beleive expressing your feelings and being soft was the woman's job. Men were hard, cold, pillars of the household. They were the support to the criers of the house, not the criers themselves.

After a while, Randy pulled out his homework and started finishing his math work, remembering what John had taught him about just putting the numbers into the equation. Needless to say, his parents were surprised to see their son doing homework once he got home, even though it was a weekend. Actually, they were more surprised that he was actually doing homework at all. Randy wasn't one to actually do homework. But Randy wanted to do his homework before he forgot everything he learned. He was actually hoping he wouldn't fail anything this year. Then again, kids always put forth more effort the first week of school. After a month, though, work rate was on a steady fall until exams.

"Honey," His mother called, just as he was finishing up his last math question. "Want to come with me grocery shopping tomorrow morning?"

Before Randy could answer a simple okay, his father spoke up in his gruff voice. There was a hint of disaprovel from his voice. "You're going to end up making the boy into a pansy."

Mrs. orton's eyes narrowed dangerously at her husband. "Bob," she muttered, darkly. Well now we know where Randy's dark moods came from.

"what?" Bob muttered. "All I'm saying is that the kid will end up gay if you keep treating him like a girl. Just take Becky with you."

Mrs. Orton looked like she wanted to break something over her husband's head. "Bob, stop being an idiot. Bringing him with me to get groceries won't make him gay."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, dear," Bob said, sensing the danger standing at the stove.

"Randy," Mrs. Orton said, as sweetly as possible, even though she was still scarily angry. "Tell Nate and Becky that dinner is just about done and to wash up."

Randy had tensed up throughout the whole spat between his parents. He gulped and nodded, getting up to go upstairs and get his brother and sister.

Shit! Did his dad know? Did they know that Randy was starting to question his sexuality? Was it obvious? Did they hear him at night sometimes, his muffled moans calling out the name Evan? Holy crap, that must be why his dad had said that thing about becoming gay. And randy didn't even know if he was becoming gay. Who knew you could just becaome gay! Dammit, it's not like Randy really researched it. Randy wasn't gay. He wasn't gay until proven guilty. ... Wait that's not right. ...Well, whatever! Randy wasn't gay, and he was sticking to the story for now. For now...?

Great now he had a bigger headache then he did when he was in math class.

"Becky," Randy called as he knocked on the 13 year old's door. "Mom said wash up 'cause dinner's almost ready." He barely waited for a reply before going to his brother's room. The door was open and he just leaned against the frame slightly, watching Nate play video games on Playstation 3. "Hey, mom says dinner's almost done and to wash up." Nate numbly nodded as he grashed his car into the wall of a building.

A normal life. A normal family. A normal world. And a not so normal boy. He was the black sheep of this all-american, apple pie eating, football watching, family of 5.

* * *

The next morning, Randy and his mother sat in her mini-van, headed for the supermarket. Randy was never one of those kid's that got embarassed at being with his mom, but he was starting to feel it now. He didn't understand why, though. He wasn't exactly going to impress anyone. So who cared if Randy was going shopping with his mom? Oh yeah, right! His reputation as a tough guy, that's what.

"I think we're gonna try that new supermarket, today," Randy's mom said idly, as she took a right onto a new road. "See if the sales are better."

The rest of the ride was silent, soft rock coming from the radio. Randy started to daydream. Nothing specific coming to mind, really. It was one of those blank moments, the kind where your brain shut off and you just stared out at nothing. His mind actually started thinking about 5 minutes after his mom had spoken last. That's when all hell broke loose with awkward thoughts. He started thinking about Evan, and that was all well and normal. But then thoughts of John, that kid in his math calss ventured in. What. The. Fuck? Why was he thinking about John? He barely knew the kid, other than the fact he was a senior who helped him in math class the other day and had helped Evan when that ugly, broken nosed idiot tried to start shit, and he was good looking, with dimples and blue eyes-

WOAH! What the hell! ...Again, the world was not just or fair. The world was a fucking asshole who liked to mess with people. What was this? Payback for all those time Randy had littered? Jesus Christ!

* * *

John sighed. He hated work. He hated work alot, actually. The only thing they wanted him to do was stock up the shelves and moves things from the back to the front. He knew he had alot of muscles from wrestling and football, but come on! He didn't want to carry stuff all the time. It's killer on his arms. He had only gotten in an hour ago, and already he was stocking cans of peas on the shelves. But he again sighed. At least he had a job, he reminded himself. Life was tough nowadays, and getting a job had been a horrible experience. And so, as to not risk having to go through the horrendous application/ job hunt process all over again, John Cena kept his comments to himself.

And that was an amazing feet to accomplish. John had a comment for everything. To hold them back was torture. But he would live, especially since the money he was earning was going towards buying a better car then the beat-up Toyota, that had been passed down from brother to brother. God, it sucked having four brothers, most of which were still in Junior high and elementary, only one already graduating college. One brother was enough. Why did he have to have 4? Ah, yes, God liked to fuck with him, that's right.

Let's add more testosterone to his life that was already ruled by muslces, cars, sports, and hairy legs by adding 4 brothers. Add that ontop of the fact that Cena had a secret life of bi-sexuality, and his life was a total contradiction of itself. Thanks, God. Nothing said manly like having wet dreas about sucking another guys dick. Yeah, that'll sit well with his 4 brothers and his father. Lord knows how Mrs. Cena even did it. But truth be told, she was the strongest in the family. She was able to hold a household of men and make in look like not a single one of them lived their piggish lives in her clean home.

A buzz was felt from his pocket. It was another text message. But John had to be careful, if he was caught texting on the job again, he'd be mopping the floor all next week. And so, John let the text slide. He'd answer it during break. If it was important they'd know to contact the store. And what could be so important anyway? His eldest brother's wife wasn't pregnant and so it's couldn't be anything like that. So, nothing important was going on around his life to bother him at work. ... God, he wished there was. He needed a distraction from this tedious crap.

Then again, this was the only time Cena actually had time to think about other stuff. He was usually thinking of lines for his songs. But today he wasn't feeling it. He was tired this morning. After skipping class, Killings, Hennigan, and him went cruising around the city. After a bite to eat at Burger King, he had gone home, to have his mother and father on his back for skipping. Who knew the school would call that fast? It didn't help his case that when they asked what he had been doing he lifted up a doggy bag of a whopper and fries and said "Having it my way...?" They weren't as amused as John's brothers had been.

So John had ended up grounded for a week, menaing straight home after work and school. He was lucky to still have his phone and to have not gotten a beating for being a smartass. They say love hurts, but sometimes he thought his mother loved him too much when he did something he wasn't supposed to. Back in MA when he was younger, he had tried practicing his swing for little league... in his room. Not a good ending, as you can guess. A few spanks from his mother and Cena never played sports in the house ever again, other than Madden... and even that was pushing it a bit, the way he got mad when he lost.

Turning back to get more cans to put up, JOhn caught the figure of a tall and lean young boy that he had seen alot at school, to his pleasure. The cold blue eyes were softer as he talked lightly with a middle aged lovely woman beside him. Well if that was his mother, John now knew who Randy had gotten his good looks from.

As if sensing the stare, Randy looked up and two pairs of blue hues locked. He kept walking to John, even though his mother had stopped to grab some canned foods. John grinned at him, showing off his dimples.

Oh yeah. John knew how his dimples made girls giggle in lust. He was hoping the same affect would take place in Randy...though he highly doubted Randy would giggle, of course.

"Hey man," John said, grinning still. His eyes were almost twinkling with the joy he was feeling. God had answered his call for a distraction! "Out shopping?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "No, I thought I would liven up my Saturday morning by coming to the store and killing everyone over the age of 5."

John laughed. "Why 5?"

Randy smirked. He turned his head to the side, as if he suddenly became amused by the shelves of cans. "I thought I would be nice, today."

"Let me never get on your bad side," John said, smirking also. "You're sarcasm sounds like it could be true at some point."

Randy let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll kill you last."

"Thanks, I think." John shook his head and turned to Randy after setting down the cans he still had in his hand. "So how'd you do with the rest of the math homework?"

"Not bad, I probably got some wrong, though." Randy muttered. He turned back to his watch his mother pull the cart up to them.

John smiled brightly. "And is this your older sister?" John asked, holding out his hand to shake.

Mrs. Orton giggled at the statement and at how handsome John was. "Oh no! I'm Randy's Mother." She took the hand and smiled.

John nodded. "I'm John, I go to school with Randy."

"Oh! Well, hopefully you can make sure Randy does his work and stays out of trouble, then."

John grinned again. Both Randy and his mother were dazzled at the handsome face, not that anyone would notice Randy's gaze. He kept it well hiden. "Don't worry, Ma'am," John said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Randy rolled his eyes again. He should really learn to ot do that, it was an ugly habit. "Cme on mom, we should get going. I'm meeting up with Evan later."

John chuckled as he said, "Don't be rude, we were talking." The way Randy bristled at the comment had his mother laughing. "Well, I should get back to work anyway. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Orton."

"Same to you," John replied. "See you Monday," he said to Randy as the mother and son walked away. And as they walked, John couldn't help let his eyes fall to the way Randy shook his hips as his walked.

John wondered if Orton knew he walked with this slow swagger. Then again, he wasn't complaining at all.

* * *

Evan woke up late that morning, enjoying the extra hours of sleep no school had provided. Sadly, he knew his sleep could no longer be prolonged with the feel of that hard pain between his legs.

This wasn't the first time. Actually boys tend to have hard ons from the time they were babies. Weird isn't it? The fact a child could have a boner. It's because when the the body's relxed it's easier for... that to happen.

But when Evan started going through puberty, he suddenly became aware of how embarassing and awkward it really was. He was just happy that when Randy was over, one of them would change in the bathroom and the other in the room. It saved awkward moments from happening. Because let's face it, Evan was a growing boy, but to compare himself to another boy, who happens to be growing more, and faster, was just plain out mental suicide.

Just a way to fuck up a friendship. It's the _he has a bigger dick, I can't be his friend to protect my manliness!_ mentality of men. And so Evan sort of found it a blessing he didn't have to show his face...or more, his rod, to his best friend. It saved him the stress and pressure to want to grow up quickly.

But, Dear Lord, this was hurting. How could an apendage of a dormant body harden like this? Science be damned! Evan beleived it had to be unnatural to be like this. Was the fact his body was taking it's sweet time to grow, having a side effect on him where he becomes aroused easier? Evan sighed. Life was confusing! How was he supposed to know if what was going on with him was right? He sure as hell wouldn't ask anyone, that's what the internet was for. But the more he read the internet for information on what he was going through... the more he felt sick about it.

Evan couldn't help wonder if Randy was going through all this shit too. Was that weird? Was it weird to wonder if you're best friend was doing, thinking, experiencing such intimate subjects? Was it weird to want to ask him questions but know that he'd just humiliate himself and Randy if he did? Was Evan just plain out weird? _God!_ Evan cried, mentally. This was torture! He shouldn't ever think like this. Forget other people. Focus on yourself! Randy's a big boy with his own problems, Evan didn't want to bother him with his aggrivatingly private questions.

What could he do? Go up to Randy and ask, "Hey, man, question but did your sack tighten around your balls and redden?" Yeah, that's nice. Talk about an opening conversation in the morning. Evan rolled his eyes. He was being stupid. Here he was thinking about Randy and personal, embarrassing, awkward, penis questions, when really he should be taking care of his problem. Evan knew he should quickly fix it, since his mother, embarrassing as she was with Randy, liked to come in his room unannounced, saying it's okay, there wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. Evan really had to control himself from yelling back at her "Yes, mom! There is something you haven't seen! You haven't seen the fact your son is trying to jerk himself and your in his space! Get out!" But Evan could swear he'd get back handed for yelling such a thing at her. But screw it! He'd say it one day if she continued.

He crawled from under his sheets, body hitting the room's cooler air. His blue striped boxers were tented. And he couldn't help feel sad. Hey! He couldn't help it, okay! He felt sad for the fact that he looked so small.

He felt like his...size... was that of a child's still.

He felt that, he as a whole, was still a child. Damn his crappy genes. His parents weren't tall, nor his grandparents. He knew he wouldn't be 6 foot like Randy was. He'd be lucky to even get close. Sigh, and sigh again.

Life sucked. God must hate him or something, right?

At this point, he was contemplating putting on some fancy tuxedo costume with a cape, put a white half-face mask on, and play the organ under an Opera house in France. That's how embarassed he was of his own body. He was a short, scrawny kid, with contacts, baggy clothes, and a love for jumping off high places and doing flips. He was a freak. ...And just to point out, Evan was made to watch the Phantom of the Opera by his mother a year ago. He did not want to watch it at all and found the chick complete stupid for picking the rich douchebag. ... Then again, Evan did feel sympathy for the poor Phantom, his fellow freak.

When Evan's (cough) problem... was gone, it took mere minutes to dress and be bounding down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out with some friends." Evan said as he sat on the couch pulling on the sneakers he had grabbed on his way by the door.

His father came into the room, a tiny frown on his stress leathered face. "Which friends would those be?"

"Randy," Evan responded, grinning at his dad as he tied his laces. "We might meet up with Mike and Stephen, too."

His dad nodded and sat on the cushy chair adjacent to his son. "What you boys thinking of doing today? More wrestling or something new?" The smirk on Mr. Korklan's face showed Evan he was mocking the fact that all Evan and his friends ever did was wrestle. Which might as well be true. Other then wrestling, they bet on things, and Evan would never tell his dad that. His dad would be pretty annoyed that Evan was betting on stuff... and not letting him join in. Evan's dad was pretty cool. Even though in school he was a strict teacher, at home he was like a friend.

They say, fathers must remember that they aren't their kids' friend. But Mr. Korklan managed both. He could still act like the dad, but he was fun with his sons. He would bet, watch wrestling with them, make jokes, like he, too, was a teenager. Though really, he was an overworked department head at the high school he taught at. Evan had major respect for his dad. He was someone to look up to with his happy smiles and strict frowns.

"Wrestling," Evan laughed. He stood and grabbed a light fall jacket, just in case it went cold later on his way home. "I might try some new tricks today."

Evan's dad looked at him with a pensive look. "Are you going to eat with the boys or come back for dinner?"

Evan grinned at his father. "I'll get a bite with the guys."

"Okay, I can't stop you, I guess. Just be careful, I don't want you calling us at dinner time from the hospital. Your mother would kill me...and then kill you."

"Got it, dad!" Evan was jogged to the door, grabbing his house key. Out the door he was in seconds, his father shaking his head, amused, left behind in the house.

Evan quickly grabbed his bike from the garage. He didn't bother with helmets or the such. His mother always said to wear gear, but it was so uncomfortable. And how cool could Evan look wearing some big helmet as he rushed passed the skate park towards Stephen's house. He knew Randy would already be heading over there, his mother dropping him off. That's how it always happened. Evan would ride his bike to where they were going to meet up and Randy's mom would drive her son. It made Evan snicker. Randy completely hated it. His mother drove him everywhere. Evan wouldn't be surprised that, when senior prom comes around, Mrs. Orton forces Randy to be driven by her.

Merrily on his Way past the usual scenery. Evan was calm and relaxed, thought of his morning wood and morning stress gone for the day. It were times like themes that made Evan not feel so insecure. While he felt the wind blow against him, the flying sensation lifting his spirits.

Flying. Free. Away from all his problems. Airbourne!

* * *

Stuart's eyes narrowed. He was sitting on the back of his nice chevy truck, leaning back, relaxed. Until he saw a familiar kid, a few blocks away, riding a bike down the street.

Around him, his friends looked at him with questioning looks. "What's wrong?" Otunga, the group's newest member, asked.

Bennett motioned his head at the boy. A scowel crossed his face. "I can't stand that kid. You see how he stood up to me. It was as if you thought he even had a chance. Absurd," he growled.

"You know, Stuart," one of the others said, a simple smile gracing his stupid face. "Your accent comes out more when you're pissed."

"He has an accent?" Otunga asked. "I thought he just talked proper."

Bennett glared at him. "It's 'spoke proper' and I'm british, you oblivious idiot."

They were quiet for a few moments before Stuart spoke again. A devious smirk settled on his usually pursed lips. The muscles in his jaw clenched. "That kid will be in a trash can in no time. That pathetic excuse for a kid will know that he can't mess with us."

The others looked at eachother, then watched as Matt Korklan disappeared onto another road. And all at once they smirked, too. They were going to have fun fucking around with that kid. Pushing him until Stuart felt so much pity for him, that he would throw the kid in the trash just to save him anymore agony. You were either with them or against them.

* * *

"Really? Really? ... Really?"

"Oh my God, Mike, Shut up!" Evan sighed.

They had just spent hours at Stephen's house practicing wrestling moves. Now, almost five at night, the sun was lowering and they were all hungry. But Evan was so intent on landing this move he's been working on perfecting for a long time, The Shooting Star Press. Which of course had Miz as restless as ever. He was starving and Evan was taking his nice sweet, god damn time!

Randy sighed. "You know he won't let us get out of here until he lands this on Stephen just right." He smirked looking up as Evan stood, balanced high above the ground on the turnbuckle of Stephen's backyard ring.

Mike rolled his eyes. "He just has to show off that he can jump and flip. Jerk!" Mike turned his attention to Evan again. "Hurry up! I'm too awesome to wait for you!"

Evan laughed a little at Mike. Mike was such a douche bag, but he was entertaining to listen complain all the time.

Then, Evan went quiet and poised. He took a deep breath, looking up at the setting sun, eyes squinting a bit. He was going to do it this time. This was going to be the day Evan managed to land his favorite move. His dark eyes lowered to Stephen who looked at him, both anticipation and waiting in his eyes, the sweat on his flushed white face causing a shimmering tone.

And Randy watched his best friend jump fowarded, into the air. Quickly, he did a backflip while still in mid-air, his torso stretching back beautifully, arms stiffly angled back. Then his body slapped onto Stephen's and echoing loud thud filling the awed Orton and Mizanin. Stephen groaned and Evan "went for the pin", Randy counting 1-2-3 loudly. Evan stood and jumped up, grinning like a fox. He did it! He finally got it!

Randy heard Mike utter an amazed "wow," before he called out with an annoyed voice, "Okay, we're down, let's go to Taco Bell now now. Jesus Christ!"

Evan knew he would end up bruised from where he connected with freaky pale friend, but he was too overjoyed to care. He extended his hand for the grumbling Stephen. "You okay?" Evan asked as Stephen took the hand and pulled himself up off the sweat, blood, spittle stained mat.

"I'll live, fella." Stephen said, voice low. He took some much needed breaths before patting his small friend on the shoulder. "That was great. You'll really knock me dead one day."

"Sorry," Evan said, though his voice wasn't a bit remorsefull. "I'll try not to kill you, next time."

"Next time..." Stephen groaned.

They exited the ring and went over to Randy and Mike. Slowly they got their stuff and went off to the Taco Bell a few blocks from Stephens house. Thank God he lived near a busy avenue that had fastfood restaurants and small stores. If it wasn't for that, they would ahve starved. Stephen's mother only cooked traditional Irish food... And, uh, once per year on Saint Patrick's day is enough for Mike, Evan, and Randy.

* * *

Evan was on his way home in the night air. After eating and hanging out at Stephen's house for a little while more, Randy's mom picked him up and Miz made his walk home soon after. Evan was there a little longer, watching the rest of this WWE video Stephen had. But it was close to 8 and Evan knew if he didn't get home soon, his mom would start the worrying. Though his parent's usually gave until 9 on weekends, Evan knew well that his mother was this huge mother hen.

He was in his own thoughts, still musing over the fact he had landed the shooting star press, a move he had dubbed "Airbourne." It fit didn't it? Evan "Air" Bourne! He could just imagine the ring announcer's booming voice calling out "On his way to the ring, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Evan 'Air' Bourne!"

It was a magical thought.

And then Bam! Evan was hit!...

Okay he wasn't actually hit. It's just that a car had sped by him and the force of the wind it brought with it's cruddy horsepower and the fact Evan wasn't apying attention had Evan thrown off his bike and landing on the sidewalk.

The car stopped with a loud screech and a buff man came rushing out of it. JOhn Cena, stepped at Evan's side looking down at him with worried eyes. "Oh man! I'm sorry! Did you get hurt-" The John noticed it was Evan. He sighed and gulped a deep breath of air. He spoke again, voice still shakey from the adrenaline of potentially running over someone. "You know, we should really stop meeting like this."

Evan smirked at John's attempt to lighten the situation. "I'm okay. Don't worry it wasn't all your fault, I wasn't paying attention."

John smiled, dipples making their usual appearence. "That's how we met eachother the last time, too."

"True." Evan said, taking John's hand to stand up. He grabbed his bike up from his side and looked up at John's tall and muscular form. ""But, it also doesn't help that I didn't put in my contacts today."

"Tsk, tsk, Evan," John teased. "Driving with out your proper eyewear could get you in dangerous accidents."

Evan grinned. "Well, mom, I didn't think a-" Evan squinted at the near by, stilling turned on, car. "crappy toyota would come speeding by, causing me to fall."

John shook his head. "Well you should have," said he, with a faux scolding voice. After a second, John sighed. "You really okay, man? I don't feel like finding out Monday morning that you died in the hospital after falling off your bike due to a young, handsome, and reckless driver went by you, about 10 miles over the speeding limit."

"You're pretty descrpitive," Evan said, amused and bemused all the same.

"I know," John said. "I have a true talent for overacting at times. It comes with the package. I play football, wrestle, rap, and over act." John smirked before turning his face to the side and giving a overly dramtic sad face, saying, "But I never learned how to read!"

Evan laughed hysterically. John cracked a wide grin, liking the sight of Evan's laughing face.

"Alright man, how about I give you a ride home," John offered. "It's the least I can do for knocking to the floor."

"Ground."

John gave a questioning look at Evan. "Huh?"

"I fell to the ground, no the floor," Evan corrected with a smile. "But, maybe I should go easy on you, since you never learned how to read and all." John shrugged with a grin, almost innocently. Evan then said, "If you can fit my bike into your car, I'll take up your offer."

John started walking to his waste of metal, shitty Toyota. Evan followed, leading his bike at his side to the passenger side. The older boy smirked again. "If I can stuff my 3 little brothers in the back seat, I bet I can fit your bike."

And that he did. John HAd the bike nicely put in the Toyota, somehow. It was amazing, it happened so quickly and skillfully. Evan wondered if having 3 little brothers, as John had said, really gave one the brains to figure out how to fit a pretty good bike in a beat up small four-door sudan. Evan hopped in the passenger seat, JOhn climbing behind the wheel.

"Where were you headed?" John asked. Evan told him the address of his house and John nodded, knowing how to get to that street since Hennigan lived a street down. Before pulling away from the curb, John pulled out his cell phone. "Excuse me," he said, politely, to Evan before calling someone. "Hey, Dan, put mom on the phone. ...No, I'm not calling because I'm being arrested. ...Dan put Mom on the phone or I'll tell her about your secret stash of hardcore porn in your closet under the blanket Grandma made you."

Evan held in his giggles as he saw John roll his eyes at first before, smirking like the devil.

"You think I didn't know about them?" John Continued to his brother. "Dan, I'm your older brother, it's my job to kow if you have better porn then I do. ...Which by the way, _Horny Housewives part 4_, I'm borrowing that, thanks." John laughed before stopping dead as he heard his mom's voice. "Hey mom. ...Is it okay if I give my friend Evan a ride home?...Yes- yes- but, Yes ma'am. I know being grounded means straight home, but I wasn't going to just leave him to walk home. It's 8:30 and he's only 14. ...Okay. Yes, Ma'am, straight home after. Thanks, mom. See you soon."

After john hung up the phone, he gave Evan a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. Had to make sure it was cool with my mom."

Evan was still giggling when he spoke. "Don't worry about it. ...So, _Horny House Wives part 4_, huh?"

John made a surprised shrug. "I have no clue how he get such good porn! He's only 13. I think my older brother gave him his collection before we moved down here."

"How many brotehr's do you have?" Evan asked, shocked to hear about another brother.

John began to drive, leaning back in his seat comfortably. "Four," he replied. "One older then me, 3 younger."

"Geez, I thought having one brother was bad.," Evan muttered.

"It is," John smirked. "Having 4 is like training to be in the FBI. You have to be sneaky, tough, and know how to expertly pick the locks to your brother's trunk, where he keeps his porn under the quilt Grandma made him. Poor, Nana. If she knew what her hard work was hiding, she would have a heart attack."

Evan couldn't help laugh. "That's horrible!"

After a few minutes of silence, John asked Evan what he did today. Evan simply replied with, "Prowrestling with my friends."

"Is that how you got so good at all those flips you showed in gym yesturday?" John asked, turning the wheel to Evan's street.

"Yep. No other thing I would rather do then try to Enzugiri someone." Evan, then, pointed at a house a block away, idly mentioning that was his house.

"Okay, killer, I'm never wrestling you, if you enjoy kicking people in the head," John chuckled.

They stopped infront of the house. Evan removed his belt and got out of the car. John joined him on the passenger side to help take the bike out from the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride," Evan said, bumping his fist against John's.

"No problem," John said, smiling, full dimples on view. "Any time I accidently blow you off your bike, I can give you a ride."

Evan grinned and took the bike up the drive way to his garage. He looked back over his shoulder. "And that's what she said."

* * *

_Phew! Finally over with this chapter. It took forver. But I seriously jumped back on the train to write when someone facebooked me about the story. Remember folks, I check the Facebook, regularly.  
Hopefully, I'll update soon. I was going to get this Beta-ed but I thought you all suffered enough of a wait. Excuse all my horrible mistakes. Review! Review! Review!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	5. Bullies are for Mr Splooge McCumtart

_Sorry guys. I know I took forever and I would like to thank all of you who were so patient with me. If I lost any fans because of this... sucks to be them cuz this story is still the best lmao.  
So i won't take to much time here so you all can read. ONWARD!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE or their superstars. If I did... well Cena and Orton would be forced into naked chocolate pool wrestling once a year at the least. lol. I also don't own any pop culture referense. I also have nothing against Justin Beiber. I think he's adorable and a pretty good singer. And most of all, sex should be between two consenting adults who are aware of the consquences of their actions, so I don't condone underage sex.  
**Warning:** Yaoi. Slash, BL. Shotacon (aka: any boy under the age of consent involved in sexual acts). Alot of Swearing. ...No like alot. (feel free to use any of the insults I've given... but not to bully. Stop bullying, kids! It's not nice). Um Gay feelings. Violence and Bullying. Not BETAed. You are warned.

* * *

Evan woke up slowly. He really didn't feel like getting up. It was Monday morning, the most tortured day on the planet.

Now, usually Evan wasn't one to complain about going to school. But God, he didn't wanna go! School sucked. Plain and simple, high school was a playground for idiots who were too dramatic and dumb to even try studying. What happened to the days when getting a C on a test scared students? Now you can get an F and not give 2 shits.

Didn't help that Evan had one class with Randy. After all these years of being together, of getting accustomed to eachothers presense, of needing to help Randy with his classwork, they were now separated for a good part of the day. It felt weird not being around him. It took the work of the day.

Evan was smart. He was a straight A kind of kid. Trying to teach an idiot like Randy Orton gave Evan a good reason to go to school, really.

That's pretty much what it all came down to. Evan wanted something to do. School was boring. Class, study, lunch, gym, class, study, homework, class. Mindless routines! Evan wanted a challenge. And he's not talking about harder classes. Why fix what's not broken, right? No Evan wanted a challenge in life. Something to do!

He will try out for the wrestling team when the time comes, but right now, there wasn't much he wanted to do.

Slowly, Evan got out of bed, warm feet touching the cold floor, making him want to flinch away. Eventually, he got his clothes and made his slow agonized walk to the bathroom so to get ready.

Evan wanted to be challenged.

Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

Be careful what you wish for? Evan wished he could shoot the asshole who first said that, because that huge douche-face jinxed everyone else who ever thought it.

Just after homeroom, Evan got pushed into the lockers... hard.

He looked up to see the retreating backs of Bennett's posse of idiots. They were laughing, grinning like mad men.

And so it began...the harrasment.

He was from then on pushed, shoved, flung, and slammed everytime he stepped into the hallway to walk to his next class. It was like those assholes were waiting for him all the time now. There wasn't a wall that hadn't met with his back. A locker that didn't at some point get his body slapped against. Not a damn trash can he wasn't catching his balance so not to fall into. Bennett's crew had him under their thumbs. They would push him around in a crowded hallway where no one could see. And if they did see, they wouldn't do a thing about it in fear of the same fate.

Evan had even come face to face with that fat excuse of a bully. Evan didnt know his real name but his friends called him Husky. Husky? he wasn't just husky, it looks like he ate a husky. Husky-fatass-bitch slammed Evan up aginst a locker on Friday, just before last class. He was up in his face, chubby cheeks gleaming under the school lighting as he grinned. Then he and the rest of the guys started laughing. Husky had spittle going everywhere. ...But to his credit, He was probably just hungry, hence the extra salivating.

High school sucked.

This harrasement continued for a week. Evan spoke no word of it to anyone. Especially to Randy.

Evan didn't need Randy's help. The taller teen wasn't Evan's saviour. Evan had to fight his own battles. And with that, Evan didn't mention it Randy.

And Evan knew Randy wouldn't ask what was wrong. Randy was the kind of guy who would wait until Evan was ready to talk. Like that time in 4th grade when Evan was pissed off at Randy for losing his favorite action figure, Randy didn't know that was the reason for Evan's angry face until a week later when Evan finally brought it up. Evan was safe from seeing the wrath of Randy Orton unleashed on the crew of booger braiins that clung to Stuart Bennet's every word like horny dogs in heat. That was something Evan deffinately didn't want. Randy had that sangerous temper and he didn't want randy to kill someone, because Evan sure guessed Randy could. No, Evan wouldn't tell his best friend about his being bullied. Evan could take care of this himself. He just didn't really know how.

Maybe he would just have to wait it out. He mused the bullying to be like children, bored after no responces and then it would just stop. So Evan would wait it out. Come on, it's not like being pushed around a little was that bad.

* * *

Evan Bourne walked through the hall from his math class third period. He was in major need to pee. He had like 2 bottles of water since breakfast. He needed to drink something! He's been so tired lately. Evan feared that if he didn't have the excuse to drown his minor thrist with water, he would fall asleep in class. And that never happened. Ever. That's like...suicide. If Evan's mother got a call from the school because he ahd fallen asleep in every class, he'd be dead. Nope. Evan would stay awake. hence the two bottle of water in just two or so periods.

He was dead tired. This whole thing was making him so exhausted, but there aren't enough hours of night in his house to rest fully. And he was trying to make it look like nothing was wrong, so of course he wasn't going to change his usual habits. So over the week end, during the routine sleepover, this week at Randy's, Evan stayed awake for hours, drinking highly caffinated sodas and eating junkfood and candy that Randy stashed in his closet for such nights, he and Orton played several rounds of video games and watched comedy movies about kung fu and film dubbing jokes. A good night that lead to Evan being a zombie on Sunday. And even after sleeping a good night of rest, Evan still felt like he was the walking dead...but worse.

So that's why he ended up drinking water like mad. And this is why he was walking to the bathroom some 20 minutes before math class ended and he had to shuffle to lunch.

The halls were empty. It was kind of a blissful relief to poor Evan. Everytime his feet were in the crowd hallway he was pushed and pulled in directions he'd rather not be in, and it wasn't because he was short and the tide of human force that was the masses in the cramped corridor drifted him away from his destination. No, it was because some Jerk-stains thought it'd be cool to bully him. And what for?

Was it because Evan was short? They they find him an easy target? Was this some freshman hazing thing and in truth it was a test to see if Evan was cut out for their small but dangerous group of moronic individuals. Or perhaps it all came down to the fact aht during the first day of School, Evan stood up against Stuart Bennett, the leader and/or dictator of all bullying in this lovely high school. Evan rolled his eyes. Of course it was because of that. Of course it was because Evan had stood up for himself against that tall, English, broken nosed assfuck that he was now being tortured every corner he took in the locker lined walls of boredom.

Just perfect! Who knew defending yourself could get you in trouble. And all Evan did was stand his ground. It's not like Evan even touched the douch bag that day. But perhaps Bennett had some sort of plan to avenge his dirtied honor. I mean that could be a way to describe wheat Evan did. He stood up to the bully who was rarely ever stood up to, nevermind it being by a freshman.

Evan was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the cute girl coming down the hall in his direction. She looked at him and smiled brightly when Evan finally realized he might accidently walk into her. He blushed and continued on his wa, making a mental note to remember her face. She was quite pretty and she smiled at him. That means she wants him, right? It like when a girl is sucking really hard on a banana infront of a guy. It's code!

The bathroom became his haven the next minute. When in extreme need to pee, the bathroom became the best place ever. Dirty mirrors and piss scent and all.

After doing his stuff and zipping up, he thought about his options. To wash your hands or not to wash your hands? Oh, Comeon, don't wrinkle your nose at that. This isn't some perfect sitcom from TV land. Not everyone washed their hands all the time. Heck, Evan, being the teenage boy that he was, rarely found himself washing his hands. Really, what would happen if he didn't? Was he going to get jumped by enormous sanitary police?

As Evan walked to the door, it swung open, almost taking his head off. Thank god for quick reflexes. He jumped back, his body hitting the wall. "Woah, seriously! Be careful when you open a door-"

Before Evan even finished that sentance, a group of well known asswipes entered the bathroom. _Crap! It's the Sanitary Police!_ Evan thought with a mix of sarcasm and fear. This was not going to be pretty. Evan saw this movie once and he hated the ending.

"Hey, boy, look who we got here, It's our best friend." Stuart Bennett smirked. His group of idiots all shuffled in the restroom after him, making sure one of them held the door closed so there was no way anyone could come in...or out. Gulp. "How you been, retard?"

Evan restrained the urge to roll his eyes. Couldn't the idiot come up with more creative insults. The Snatch-bitch could at least not insult mentally challenges people. It's not an insult to be retarded, it's an insult to think it is. "Look, I don't know what you're problem is with me, Bennett. I just want to get back to class, is that okay with you, spoolge cumtart?"

All the guys looked between Evan and Bennett with wide eyes, except fat boy, who looked confused. Apparently, eating doesn't always fortify your thought process.

Bennett looked furious. Evan felt the strike of epic fear in his body. Well if the asshole wanted to bully him, the Evan was going to sure as hell give him a reason.

"Wha'?" Bennett sneered. "What did you just call me?" He was outraged.

Evan gulped. This was not good at all. Evan was going to get killed, stuffed in a trashcan, only to be found by some creepy school janitor. But worse of all, Evan will die without even getting to second base with some hot chick. ...He mentally sighed. Well it's been started. Might as well continue. "Do you prefer Cocknose Fudgepacker?"

Stuart gave a sarcastic and bitter chuckle, looking at his boys for a second before growling and slamming his big hand into Evan, who was slammed back harder against the wall in effect. Evan yelped, in surprise and a bit of impact pain. "Wha' gives you the right to think you can talk to me like that, you little shit!"

Evan narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong, Bennett, you don't like when someone points out how stupid you are? Or is it you hate when someone goes against your authority?"

Sturat smirked, darkly. "Listen here, you little wanker. I just hate you. Nothing more than that."  
br> Evan scoffed. He was sweating bullets, but at least he was standing up for himself. Evan was like a small dog, barked and bit alot, a fighting spirit, placed in a compact body. "And why is that, twatwaffle?" Evan countered. He wouldn't rest until he found out what the bastard really had against him. "Do you hate me because I don't bow down and suck your dick like the bitches standing behind you?" Evan leaned foward, head high as he smirked back at Stuart. "Sorry, I don't go that way."

Bennett growled. He snapped his fingers and Husky was instantly at his side. Hmph, fatfuck was fast. Surprise, really. Stuart didn't look away from Evan, face red with anger. He pointed idly at the toilet next to them, smirking as Evan gulped visably.

Husky quickly grabbed Evan, who tried his best to fight it, and brought him into the stall. Evan slammed his foot against the stall wall and grabbed onto the doorway with his hand, holding himself back from being shoved head firsted into a toilet. "What's wrong Bennett? Did I hit the nail on the head?" Evan gasped as Husky pulled his body with harsh tugs, towrads the toilet. "You don't like to be opposed. Well, guess what, nutsack sucker, I don't give a shit who you are, I will never just lay down and let you think you're topshit."

"Oh really?" Bennett said, giving a mean snicker. He then lifted his huge ass foot and slammed it against Evan's hand, digging into it, until the freshman released his grip and came crashing back into Husky.

Evan turned in Husky's hold and shoved his face in the fatty's face, happy he had decided not to wash his hands. Evan was almost loose from the grasp, but Husky was strong. Who knew that lard had such power?

Before Evan could even register it, his head was forced into the toilet, and the water was flushed around him, entering his mouth and making him choke, slightly.

* * *

It took Evan a while to dry his head and shoulders after the group of bitchtits left on their merry way to terrorize someone else. With a sigh, he trashed the used brown paper towels and walkled back to his class, slowly. His wriste watch told him that class was about to end, but he didn't care. He had already missed a good part of it anyway.

As he reached the door, the bell rang. All the kids rushed out, all hungry and ready for lunch. Evan grabbed his bag and books, trying to head out without the teacher stopping him.

"Matt?"

Dammit!

He turned back to the teacher with the best smile he could muster. Which all and all wasn't that hard. The teacher was smokin' hot. She had blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and a nice pouty lips colored pink. Though, Evan must admit, that wasn't what he stared at during class. Actually, Evan could bet all the guys in the class were mostly focused on her sweet rack, almost bursting from her white button down shirt. It was like she stepped out of a school themed porno. Evan stepped towards her desk replying, "Yes, ma'am?"

She gave him a wry smile, not that he noticed. He was trying to figure out how the hell he focused at all in class long enough to learn the complicated equations for algebra.

"Are you okay?" the teacher asked. "You were in the bathroom a long time." She was young. Probably in her twenties. Evan liked that in a teacher. The younger the more they can relate to the students. Old teachers weren't that relatable... unless you like listening to grandma and grandpa talk about the hard times.

"Yeah," Evan gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm fine. I wasn't really feeling too well, but I'm okay now."

She nodded, hesitating. "Alright." She looked at him for a moment, as if she could tell Evan was lying through his teeth. "Well, if there is anything you want to talk about, you can always come talk to me." Evan nodded to give her the satisfaction that he knew she was there for him. Which was surprising. Evan didn't really think there were teachers like that anymore, who actually thought about th students and not just about the money they're trying to pocket. She gave him a slip of paper with her neat scrawl on it. It was his homeowrk assignment. "That's homework for tomorrow, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and Evan was on his way to lunch, where he knew he would have a blast trying to explain to his buds why his head was wet. ...That didn't sound right. Eh, you know what I meant.

* * *

Evan was tired. With the lack of sleep lately and the actions today, in the bathroom. He felt like he was losing it.

Thank Jesus it was the end of the day. Evan didn't know if he could take another minute of this place.

He opened his locker and placed the books he didn't need in, taking out the ones he did need. Homework was light tonight. A gift from heaven, Evan mused.

Evan sighed. He had homework for history class. He had to write at least a paragraph about the Mexican border.

Who gave a shit about Mexico? What the hell did the white house think? That Mexican were going to come here and attack our country and take over, as our troops were overseas? Mexicans came to America to get away from poverty, not attack a weak America. They should, instead, build a border around Canada. The Canadians were too quiet a country, they had to be planning something.

Suddenly, a song popped into Evan's head as he thought about invading Canadians. Two words, Justin Beiber. That post-pubesent singer must be a spy for Canada. He had to be! Why else would Canada send us their prized singer if not because they hate him as much as most of the boys in America or because he served a purpose in this economically struggling nation?

It was all making perfect sense!

Evan shut his locker and walked the few steps to Randy's locker, who was still getting his stuff together.

Justin Beiber was a Canadian spy, and Never Say Never is actually a code song back to his home counrty to inform them that America isn't unstable enough for Canada to attack yet.

"What?" Randy gave Evan a baffled look, amused and bemused all at once, however that was.

Evan looked up with wide eyes, chuckling nervously. "Did I just say that outloud?" When Randy nodded, Evan muttered an oops.

"You must be seriously tired if you came up with that theory." Randy laughed as he closed his locker. They began walking down to the first floor from where they were on the fourth. It was weird, Evan mused, how Randy knew Evan had to be amazingly exhausted to make up something like this. "So how'd you come to the conclusion of Beiber being a spy?"

Evan grinned boldly, giving a idle peace sign at an classmate as he passed them down the hall. They started down the stairs, joining the many kids who were with the same purpose, going home. "Well, think about it. Why is America spending so much time on blocking Mexican immigrants when they should be worried about Canada. The Candians can easily take America over when we're in a horrible economic crisis."

Randy chuckled. "So, you decided," Orton started as they reached the first floor landing. "That a teenage pop and R&B singer is a Canadian spy, keeping track on America's status and relaying the information with his songs back to Canada?"

Evan laughed whole heartedly. "You know me too well sometimes."

"It comes to the territory of being your best friend," Randy smirked. In his heart and mind he added, _It's because I love you._ The words hurt him just to think.

They laughed some more as Evan explained that Never Say Never was the code song for America not being ready for invasion yet. Randy asked about his other songs and Evan sighed shaking his head. "Not all songs are code, duh," he laughed.

Outside the son shined, the concrete steps outside the main doorway littered with kids. Beside the steps, some visitor parking spots away was a handicap entrance that older kids used as their smoking spot. Their were all types there, emo, goth, skater, gangsta, jock, and preps. Hard to imagine that the way to bring kids away from cliques would be sticking smokes in their hands and a black bent railing for them to sit and lean on. But somehow that corner worked. No one really talked to anyone other than their friends, because that's weird, but they were neighbors of this site, in some way or another.

Randy and Evan eyed the people as they passed by. Some faces they knew, most they didn't. On the railing near the corner of the old school, stood John Cena. He leaned against the railing, the piping resting against the curve of his back, just above that big bump of an ass he hid under those jean shorts of his. His arms were crossed, muscles bulging, not huge like some body builder, but Orton could tell h worked out. A baseball was pulled over his short hair, covering his brilliant blue hues from the blazing sun. Dimples were on display as he talked and laughed with his friends. His laughing face was so cute. He's eyes would scrunch up at the corners and his mouth was wide and pulled up happily.

Not that Randy was playing attention to him or anything. Yeah...he wasn't staring or anything. (cough).

John looked up and unfolded his arms, lifting one hand to wave at Evan and Randy as they stopped in the parking lot, Evan bending down to tie his shoe lace.

When Evan stood, he was going to wave back, but that's when Bennett and his group of idiots strolled along. Stuart gave Cena daps and leaned next to him on the railing, barking out a tease at some other guy, who had a really lovely blonde on his arm.

Evan tried not to flinch, but he did a little. The sight of Bennett and his friends gave Evan a nervous and terrified feeling. He was afraid they were going to kill him, beat him up so bad, left for dead, bleeding on the concrete, unable to call for help. Weak and hurt. Like a little bitch.

Randy Orton had caught Evan Bourne flinch. It was really noticeable, but, Orton sure caught it. You tend to catch things like that, especially after spending countless moments watching someone's every movement. ..God he was so head over heals, though he didn't want to admit it, to anyone, to himself even.

Of course, Randy wouldn't ask Evan why he flinched. That wasn't his thing. He wasn't one to ask questions when it was obvious Evan didn't want to tell him. That hurt a little. Randy could feel his heart thud painfully in his chest. He wished Evan was open about everything to him. But in reality you can never be completely honest with someone. It reaches a point of no comfort. So, Randy won't bring it up, patiently waiting for Evan to tell him.

But, call it a sixth sense, his Evan senses, he knew that the soft flinches from Evan came from being only moderatley close to Stuart Bennett. That douche bag... Randy wondered what the hell could get the fearless, highfling, fun-loving Evan Bourne scared of a ass-twat like Bennett?

* * *

Tuesday, Evan felt like he couldn't walk down the hallway without wanting to jump out of his skin. When ever a locker slammed, a door opened, or footsteps were behind him, Evan feared that Bennett was close. And sometimes, during that day, he was right. Every so often he's get crowded in the hall, only to get pushed harshly into a locker. He was even banged into a trashcan before meeting up with Cody and Edge in the hallway before lunch. It was like Bennett's crew were dying to have him fall into to the stinky and nasty trash.

Tuesday had been the worst day. He was afraid. He only felt safe around his best friend. And that made him feel even worse. It was like Evan couldn't take care of himself and needed Randy to protect him. Well, you know what? Fuck that. Evan could take care of himself. He didn't want Randy to be his body guard. He wasn't a fucking maiden in trouble. Randy wasn't a knight in shining armour, exuding chivalry. Randy wasn't even close to that, but that wasn't the point. Evan was scared, but he could handle the gay crusader, Stuart Bennett, and his butt boy sidekicks of idiots.  
Tuesday, only made Evan angrier. It made Evan never want to tell Randy what was happening. For he was more in fear of Orton's reaction as the fierce protector of those he cared for, more then he was afraid of the consequences of telling on Bennett like a whiney bitch.

Evan didn't need Orton to fight his battles. He didn't need Orton to hide behind. And he didn't need Orton flipping shit out because some assholes decided to bully Evan to the brink of wanting to never come to school ever.

* * *

Evan was at his locker before last period, trying to get his gym clothes Wednesday afternoon. He had taken a few minutes to ask his math teacher something about this homework problem he was having trouble figuring out. That's how you know Evan had something bothering him. He never needed help in math, he was amazing in the subject. Though he refused to go to higher level classes for math, he was offered and strongly advised to take them by his guidence counselor. But Evan wasn't focusing much lately. He blamed the hot blonde teacher prancing around in a tight black skirt infront of the black board. But really, that was only a small amount of the reason. He was pretty troubled from the bullying he was getting.

He couldn't figure it out at all. Why was Bennett on his case?

Maybe Bennett knew Evan had figured out the Justin Beiber spy for Canada thing. and Bennett would only care about that because he was a spy for England, keeping watch on Beiber from amongst the throngs of teenagers from Saint Louis. Yes! England and Canada were working together to attack America during their supposedly not there anymore recession.

Oh man, Evan was so tired today. How the hell was he going to fair during gym class today. They were going to play kickball from what he'd heard. To be thinking about JB possibly being a spy, meant Evan was in need of a nice night of sleep.

He heard footsteps behind him and tensed up. He looked from the corner of his eye down the hallway and saw that it was almost empty. Shit. Evan had saced out too long. And when the bell rang for class to start, he gulped visably. Super shit!

"You'll be late for class, squirt." Bennett's cackling voice came from behind Evan.

Evan tunred around giving his best brave face. "Why, Bennett we meet again. what is it I can do for you, sockfucker?" Evan added a sarcastic grin, even tilting his head to the side as if being totally innocent.

Stuart sneered. "That's big talk for someone who we swirlied the other day."

"We?" Evan questioned. "That's funny, because, fatty over there-" Evan pointed at Husky, "is the one who swirlied me. You, Twinkle-tits, stood by, probably checking out my ass. I already told you, I'm not interested in you're types."

Bennett shoved Evan against the lockers so quickly, Evan didn't register it until he felt the pain of his head cracking against the metal. It wasn't hard enough a hit to draw blonde, but it still hurt like a mother fucker.

Bennett composed himself, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. He looked at his boys and nodded his head back at Evan, motioning them to proceed with whatever beating they had decided for that day. "You see," Stuart said, looking back at Evan. "The boys and I have decided that we want to start a weekly tradition of atomic wedgies. Actually, I guess they would be super atomic wedgies, really."

Evan didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like when Husky pulled him away from the lockers and the others circled around him. Fuck.

But Evan wouldn't back down. "You know," Evan said, glaring at Bennett before smirking, dangerously. "You seem to have an interest in my underwear." He was adding gas to fire, but what could he say, flames were fun to watch. Maybe burning could be fun too? He doubted, but too late now. "First you walk in on me in the bathroom, now you want to pull on my underwear. ...Well, if you wanted to see them so bad you could have asked. I would have said no, but asking is so much more polite then forceful actions, Shit-sucker."

Bennett moved one of his lackies out of his way and kicked Evan hard in the stomach, causing Evan to bang back into Husky, then double over in gasping, breathless pain. Evan glared up at Bennett with tear filled eyes "Fuck...You!" he gasped out.

Bennett smirked at Evan's hurting face and went back to where he was before, leaning against the window sill, comfortly. He crossed his arms and told the boys to do their job. That's when they straightened Evan forcefully, and they all grabbed a hold of Evan's boxers from all sides. With a sharp and harsh tug they pulled the black and red boxers upwards as far as they would go, tearing in some places.

A hand had been placed over Evan's mouth so he wouldn't scream and alert the teachers in the classrooms a few steps away. He was in so much pain.

They left him lying on the floor gasping in pain, face turning as red as a cherry. They had left laughing and joking. Assholes.

Evan felt like he was lying on the floor for hours, but it was only a minute or two, before he stood, grabbed his gym clothes and closed his locker. He limped down the four flights of stairs to his gym class. He was going to be in so much trouble. He was majorly late.

When he got to class, his classmates were already jogging and stretching, the usual starting routine. One of the four teachers came up to him with questioning eyes. But when the teacher caught the pained look that Evan had as he sat down on the bleachers, his eyes became worried. Evan gave him a bullshit excuse that he was late because he wasn't feeling well and had been in the bathroom because he felt like throwing up. The teacher asked if he wanted to go to the nurse, he replied that he just wanted to sit out this period. Hestitently the teacher nodded, and went back to standing with the other teachers, leaving Bourne alone to his pain.

Two pairs of eyes watched him from where they were jogging on the rubber floor. John could tell Evan was in pain and restrained himself from going over to ask what was wrong. Randy was ready to jump on someone's throught the minute Evan limped in. He needed to go check on Evan, but he couldn't get in trouble.

It would have to wait for later. But to Randy's dismay, Evan didn't tell him much. Just said he had tripped over his own feet and twisted his ankle. But that wasn't a twisted ankle limp, that was a different kind of limp. But Randy being Randy, left the subject there, patiently waiting for Evan to open up and tell him more. He would end up waiting until he found his own answers. Which he did, the next day.

* * *

The next afternoon, Evan had been cautious to not give Randy and hits of what was going on. He didn't need Randy sticking up for him. Evan was going to fucking get a set of balls so he can beat Stuart up. He had too. He had to shove Stuart's face into the ground. His male ego depended on it.

But it was really hard to ignore the harrassment from those jerk offs. Stuarts gang mostly teased him now. Instead of taking action, they would mimic that they would punch him or they would get really close and chuckle as he flintched.

It was getting bad. Real bad. Evan was freaking out. He awaited the worst. Though it was hard to imagine what was worser then a super atomic wedgie that ended up ripping Evan's boxers apart. That would not be a fun thing to explain to his mom. Might as well just throw them out somewhere so as to not face the wrath of his mother.

But when the end of the day came and Evan hadn't been harrassed as much as expected, he was getting a flash of hope. A hope that Stuart and his crew of sidekick idiots were laying off a bit.

So he calmly walked down the stairs with Randy. The end of the day had taken mind numbing hours to get to. Thank God it had finally arrived. It was now time for Evan to get home and take a long nap. He was so tired. That was probably the reason he was talking crazy again. Randy was laughing at Evan's attempt to convince him that Flying carpets would destroy the economy and make it really hard to find a good Carpet cleaner.

"Why are you think about flying carpets?" Randy chuckled. His hands were dug deep in his hoddie pockets. Those icey blue eyes were smiling in humour at Evan's wacky thought process. Geesh, his best friend must be in major need of a good night of sleep. It was worrying Randy alot. He couldn't help wonder what was making his unrequited love interest so paranoid and tired.

Woah! Randyu did not just think Evan as an unrequited love interest! Randy was straight. Wasn't he innocent until proven guilty or something like that? He wasn't exactly a history buff. Okay so he wasn't good at most subjects. But he was swearing on his life that he wasn't in love with Evan. This was just a phase. This...he was... , Shit! It was all the hormones he learned about in health class.

He would research what he was going through, but nothing said scarey like getting caught looking up info on gay feeling by your dad or siblings.

"I was watching _Wizards of Waverly place_ last night," Evan explained, tearing Randy from his confusion and guilt.

Oh, the guilt. Randy was getting eaten away guilt. I mean, comeon, you're masterbating to the image of your best friend. That was so wrong. Randy was wrong. Randy was all wrong inside and he didn't know how to fix it.

How could he feel this way? How could he think about Evan like that? His childhood friend, the kid he trusted with his life, Evan, his most cared about person, other than family. He was betraying their freindship with his stupid feelings.

Suddenly, ripping Randy out of his sad guiltly thoughts, Evan slammed into the wall of the staircase.

Randy looked around, trying to register what had happened. From what Randy could tell, Evan had been pushed by one Stuart Bennett's henchmen, the redheaded one with a stupid face. Randy felt the rage in him build. That little shit had pushed Evan while they were walking down the stairs. Didn't he know how dangerous that was? Evan could have been seriously hurt.

And then it made sense, all of it. Evan's tired body, his flinching at the sight of Bennett and his dogs, and Evan's scared expression at that moment.

He helped Evan steady himself, as the masses of other students passed them by down the stairs. "You okay?" Randy asked.

Evan looked up and saw the anger in Randy's darkening gaze. Shit. Evan had to cover it up. uh...um... crap! "Yeah, I just slipped, guess my ankle is still bothering me from yesturday."

Randy read the lie like a book. Evan was lying to him. It hurt Randy beyond belief. But he didn't pay much mind to it. He instead started to go after the redheaded assclown.

But a strong, yet shaking, grip grabbed him by the wrist. Randy looked down at his best friend's wide and stern eyes. And he sighed, deeply and angrily. "You can't lie to me, Evan. You get to spend the walk home telling me everything taht's been happening. In detail."

Randy wanted every single inch of information on what happened, so he can judge the right amount of punches to give Bennett and his friends. Each.

* * *

From a few feet away, surrounded by his friends and other popular kids, stood John Cena, arms folded over his chest and eyes narrowed at the scene that had happened right before his eyes. If there was one thing he hated, it was a bully. And he knew Stuart was a bully, that was obvious, but it didn't occure to Cena that the English man was bullying someone he had his eyes on. It was personal, now.

John couldn't care less if Bennett bullied him, but to anyone he cared about? That was a no-no. A big mistake.

And from the look in Randy Orton's blazing red glare at the back of the head of the attacker, Cena knew he wasn't the only one he thought that.

Evan dusted off his jeans when he stood and looked up at Randy with tired eyes. Then they walked away, Randy fuming, Evan pissed off and afraid. Afraid of Bennett or of Orton's wrath, who knew?

John mentally sighed. He wasn't in the mood to watch Maryse and Teddy fight again. How many fights could two people have about their lack of understanding eachother? Sure, Maryse yelling in french was totally hot, but it got annoying after a while.

He told them he was leaving and got in his car, ready to go home for an early dinner then go to work.

But he kept thinking about Evan and Randy.

Not exactly and unusual thing anymore, but this time, Cena was so angry. He wished he had known what was going on with Evan before now, so that he could have beaten some sense into Bennett, but now he'd have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Orton was ready to punch Bennett's face in the moment he got into school the next morning. Friday morning, instead of it always glorious end of the week feelings, brought Orton a glare of feath and anger.

Evan was beside him, head down as if in shame that he had told his best friend how week he was. Evan couldn't beleive this had happened. He had been hoping to take care of this all on his own. But nope, Randy had to find out.

Just perfect.

Now Randy was going to fight Evan's battles for him, and he didn't want that. He wanted to take care of this by himself. Randy wouldn't get it though. Randy was bigger and stronger then Evan right now. Randy didn't understand that Evan wanted to prove himself.

After lunch, there was still no sign of Bennett. He had been pretty sneaking the whole day and that was good for him. But bad for Randy and John, who were like crazy Shakers looking for witches to send into damnation.

And then finally, strolling down the hall, whistling like everything in life was peachey, was Stuart Orton and Cena didn't see him until after Evan went to the bathroom.

Evan had argued with Randy for a good 5 minutes that he could go to the bathroom by himself. He didn't need Randy to hold his hand. "We're not fags," Evan had muttered in defense of Randy's persistance.

Randy automatically backed down, hurt by that word, though he would show it, nor did he understand why, yet.

So Evan walked out of the Cafe and wemt on his way to the second floor boys bathroom, not knowing that both Orton and Cena were watching him pass the open doors from where they sat.

That's when Cena saw Bennett walking towards Evan. And he stood up as fast as he could, trying to not knock Hennigan off his seat. Orton was up right after. Both walked to the door casually, like nothing was going on. No need to alert teachers. Though, a full blown fight would probably alert them eventually.

They watched from the door at first.

They had stopped and looked at eachother, eyes talking in understanding. They knew what both had in mind. And in common bond, they shook hands. Randy was glad for the help, Cena just didn't want to pass up the chance to feel Orton's hand in an oblivious way.

Then they went out into the hall way just in time to see Bennett push Evan down to the floor, with a grin on his face.

* * *

_So Cliffie huh? Sorry guys, I just had to post this chapter up, plus i didn't want it to be super long and the next one all extra short. Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Now here's the reason it took so long. I would have had this up earlier but my writer's block came back. That delayed everything until March where I got back to working on this chapter. And it was almost finished, but then I had computor troubles and the chapter and some other fanfics got deleted. So it took me a long time to work around the new Writer's block caused by the deleted stories. But it's up now. Thanks for being patient.  
BTW, you guys would have known all of this if you had found me on Facebook. Remember guys, I check facebook more then my email or Fanfiction, so questions would be answered quicker. You can question, comment, and talk with eachother about my work there. I'm up to see what you guys talk about. Please Like Natsuki Lee (Fanfiction) on Facebook.  
Also find me on Twitter. I put up my comment about wrestlers and such there and I'm hoping for a bigger following. So follow NatsukiLee I'll be waiting to see you guys on twitter!  
Please review! They fuel my brain to defeat the writer's block. Sorry for any mistakes, btw. I didn't proof read it._

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	6. The rhymes and jokes of the lil' Jimmy

_So I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. That makes me sad. I don't work well when I'm sad. =/  
But I guess I'll update this. I don't know if it'll be a long chapter. I'm making it up as I go right now lol.  
So uh...ONWARD PUTAS! _

**Warning:** Shotacon. Angst. Puberty. Gay and Bisexual dilemas. Swearing. And violence (not death and arms exploding off violoence, but the kind that makes you shake your head in shame).  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own WWE. I don't own any pop culture that is mentioned here. I don't condone violence or bullying. If you have problems, seek help, not punches. I don't condone underage sex. Keep in your pants until you're old enough to have a nice job and a home for yourself. Not Betaed You're warned.

* * *

_They had stopped and looked at eachother, eyes talking in understanding. They knew what both had in mind. And in common bond, they shook hands. Randy was glad for the help, Cena just didn't want to pass up the chance to feel Orton's hand in an oblivious way._

Then they went out into the hall way just in time to see Bennett push Evan down to the floor, with a grin on his face.

Evan looked up at Bennett with a seriously angry face. He was sick of feeling defenseless. But what was he supposed to do? Bennett was big enough to break him in half.

"Sorry, there," Stuart smirked, eyes narrowed in amusement. "I didn't see you there. You're so short, mate."

Evan stood slowly, wiping off whatever may have attached to jeans from off the dirty school floor.

Evan was short. Lord, he knew that already. Why do people insist on picking out the obvious. The obvious of which made Evan very self-conscious.

He stood tall, despite being a foot and more shorter then Stuart Bennett, the resident school bully. Evan had a pride to defend. He may be small, but dammit he wasn't weak. No matter how much Bennett tried to break Evan, the highflying wrestler to be would put a fight. He had to. He had to defend himself. If not now, then when? It was the perfect opportunity since Bennett's lackies were still in the lunch room.

"I'm not short," Evan sneered. "You're just overly stupid to know how to use your eyes."

Stuart's head flickered a bit to tilt ever so slightly, as if being hit by the comment. He scowled before Pushing Evan into a Locker next to them. "Shut your mouth," He whispered loudly. He couldn't afford to alert anyone mere feet away in the Cafeteria. He'd be in deep trouble if anyone caught him kicking the shit out of this freshman.

That's when he caught movement to his side. John Cena and that other freshman kid stood there. John looked angry, but the other kid looked down-right pissed off. He looked ready to cut his head off with a rusty spoon.

Bennett realized he was alone. But that could easily change. He looked into the cafeteria door close to him, letting go of Evan for the moment, Evan slumping down to sit on the floor. Bennett stuck his head in the door and looked at his mates, sitting, eating and chatting. Otunga notcied him first and whispered hastily to the others and they stood and headed out the door to the waiting Bennett.

Evan didn't even notice the crew of idiots. Instead he was trying to look away from John and Randy. He felt sick. They had to come to his rescue, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. He looked to his lap.

He was torn out of his self pity party when Someone grabbed his arm and stood him up. It was Randy. He was holding on to his arm with a death grip. Evan looked up to see the face he never really liked. He hated When Orton was angry. His cheeks hollowed out with his heavy breathing, a drak shadow cast over his eyes and his body became rigid, and yet held a fluidity at the same time. He reminded Evan of a snake everytime he was like this. It sometimes scared the crap out of Evan. Randy was very unpredictable in this state of anger.

Randy didn't even look down at Evan, his icey blue hues were focused solely on Stuart Bennett and his group of stupid sidekicks. He could really hurt Stuart right then and there. Who dare touch Evan like that? Those who even made Evan one bit troubled would feel the death glares of his best friend,the man who secretly loved Evan Bourne. "Ev, if you don't kick his ass, I will."

Evan blicked up at Randy. Randy was giving him the choice to defend himself or get defended? Did Randy realize that this was Evan's fight, not his. Did Randy understand how important to Evan it was to beat up Stuart by himself? If Randy did get it, Evan mused, he had matured. And here Evan thought it was just his body and not his brain.

"I'll do it," Evan said firmly. Randy let go of him and took a step back to where John Cena stood. Cena was looking at Evan with a calculated gave Evan had seen before but never quite understood before.

John then nodded his head at the group of Bennett and his lap-dog warriors. You take Bennett and we'll hold back the others." After Evan and Randy agreed, John continued speaking. "But make it some good shots, because I'll shout for the teachers in the Cafe, and we can tell them it was self-defence. That way you won't get in as much trouble. Got it?"

Evan and Randy nodded curtly before John adn Randy went to stand before Bennett and company.

"Hey, Bennett, I think it's time for you to fight your own battles," John said to the tall Brit. "So, me and Randy, here, will babysit your friends, while you'll get your ass kicked."

Bennett laughed out loud at the thought. "That little shit won't even make a scratch on me."

"I wouldn't bet on that," said the icey , deepening voice, of the angry snake-like Randy Orton.

Stuart didn't even spare Orton a look as he walked over to where Evan still stood, towering over him. "Come on you little shit..."

But Evan didn't move. He waited. Evan was smart enough to know to not make the first move. Even though Stuart already pushed him down, Evan was taking caculated moves.

Bennett got tired of waiting and made the first move. He pushed Evan down as harshly as he could. He turned back to his friends and John and Randy with a look of triumph. "Told you, he can't lay a scrathc on m-!"

Right then Evan slammed his shoulder in Bennett's middle. The tall boy doubled over in half-pain half-surprise. In that position Evan Swept his leg up and hit Bennett to the side of the head, making him fall to the floor.

Evan didn't spare a second. He had this. bennett was going down. And Evan felt all his stree just drain out of his pissed off punches to Bennett's face. Stuart triend to cover his face the best his could, only letting some of Evan's punches slip through in failure.

With a smirk, Evan stood back up, looking down at his handy work of a swollen eye and a busted up lip. And then he turned to face behind him, winked at Randy as the taller freshman watched, and Jumped up and back-flipped right onto Bennett's unsuspecting body.

Cena let go of Bennett's stunned posse and went to stand over the fallen senior. He was glaring at Bennett with hate. God, everyone hated Bennett, that idiot. He thought he was the best in the world, the cat's meow. But he was nothing but a loser in a small city in Missouri. Bennett was a worthless guy who made everyone feel like shit. The only reason he had friends was because of his power and persuasive brittish accent. ...That bastard. "Hey, Bennett? Fuck you and the horse you rode in on." Randy stiffled his snort of amusement at that statment.

Then John went to call the teachers and Randy went to hold Evan back from anymore damage. Evan breathed heavily, chest heaving.

The teachers came running, along with curious classmates. "What happened!" all the teachers asked in a rushed and messy chorus.

John explained quickly, using his good speaking skills to persuade. "Matt was walking to the bathroom when Stuart pushed him down and he even called over his friends to help out. Me and Randy made sure the other boys didn't hurt Matt but Stuart got free and pushed Matt down again. I think this has been going on for a while because Matt looked so scared. But then Matt defended himself and landed a few punches on Stuart. It's all Stuart fault. He provoked it. We were just lucky that they didn't really hurt Matt."

The teachers all nodded at him. They were dazzled by his blue eyes, handsome face, and stirdy voice. But Bennett's friends started yelling that John was lying and they all start to sputter their own stories.

"No, it's true." Some student Evan and Randy had never seen before, stepped forward from the crowd at the doors near them. "Cena's telling the truth. I saw it from where I was sitting. Bennett pushed that kid down and called him names and stuff."

A teacher stood infront of the boy asking him why he didn't tell them about the fight when he first saw it. "It's none of my business," the kid shrugged.

Randy and Evan looked at him warrily. What was his catch. The kid was normal height, huge bags under his eyes, the words Drug Free were written with sharpie on his knuckles and an X on each hand. He was dressed all in black and he was holding a bottle of pepsi in his hand, occasionally sipping at it.

Just then the bell rang, and the other kids slowly started to get to their classes, teachers pushing them away. The school officer grabbed Evan and other teachers took Bennett and started down the stairs to the main office.

John looked at the kid who vouched for his story. "Phil," Cena said nodding in aknowledgement. The kid, Phil, raised his drink in response, as if saluting him.

Eventually John, Randy, and Bennett's crew sat silently in the Main Office waiting to be taken in and questioned by the principle and the officer.

In the end, Evan was suspended for 3 days, Stuart for 2 weeks. But during those days of Suspension for the both, more kids came up to the office to admit that Bennett had been terrorizing them, too, and he suffered a more severe sentance. One of being expelled from the school. No one pressed charges on him, though Cena hoped they would, so Bennett wouldn't end up in jail.

When Evan came back to school after he served his 3 days of suspension at home with no TV, games, friends, computor, junk food, and doing countless chores, he found himself being highfived in the hallway.

Apparently beating up Stuart Bennett made you a known name in the halls of his high school. And being popular even in the slightest, was totally okay with Evan Bourne. As long as he kept his pride and kept his best friend, Randy, Evan was all good.

* * *

About a week after the fight, Cena, Hennigan, and Killings were skipping the first period of classes so as to have breakfast at IHop. They were sure to make it back before advisory and then at the end of the day, go to detention with no notice to their parents. Actually, their folks wouldn't know about their multiple breakfasts until report cards came out for the semester, in December. So John was totally okay with that. At least he wouldn't grounded just yet. He was just finished with the last grounding.

The smell of pancakes was strong and sweet. They could hardly contain their drool when ordering. It had been a while since they done this...actually not since the first week of school. Now it was almost November. IHop was decorated with halloween nicknacks and paper cats and pumpkins. It only added to their drooling. It was almost 'binge on candy' party time.

When their food got to the table, they started to talk about Halloween. John hadn't been in Saint Louis yet, this time last year. So he didn't know what the deal would be with people. Would there be parties? Didn't older kids go trick or treating unlike his neighborhood at home, where that was frowned upon, a grown teen going door to door asking for the candy meant for little kiddies in cute costumes.

Hennigan answered John's question without him even needing to ask it. "So, Teddy's having his famous unsupervised Halloween bash."

Cena looked up from his Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity, swalloing a peice of pancake and strawberries. "Is this a costume party or just a regular party?"

Hennigan chuckled. "Costumes are optional, but really, it's only the girls that wear costumes on halloween anymore. And God bless them for it."

It was Ron's turn to laugh. "Nothing says good old trick or treatin' like girls in tiny angel and nurse costumes. It's always a happy holiday for me."

The other two nodded in agreement. As John Cena dug back into his plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and strawberries and warm blueberries. It created a sweet taste in his mouth. He enjoyed it emensely. He didn't pig out of sweet stuff all that much, since he was usually on a diet for football and lifting weights to build up his body.

Hennigan and Killings started talking about some girl they saw from last year at Teddy's party, a girl from another school. That's how infamous the party was. Girls from other schools in skimpy costumes came. Probably to throw themselves at good ol' rich kid, Ted Dibiase Junior, but there either way. With that conversation being nothing Cena really knew about, he zoned out and thought about halloween in general. He wondered if Evan and Randy were going. He'd have to ask them.

But wasn't that being too forward? He barely knew them. He had class with them and helped Randy out in math class. But other than that, John Cena was a stranger in some sense to the two freshmen. How awkward was it going to be asking them if they were going to a party. They weren't even friends...yet. John wouldn't rest until he found some way to be close to those beautiful two.

Thoughts stirred in his mind. Damn his creative imagination. He started to picture cute Evan dressed as a handsome white winged angel, the kind you find in some girly anime. ...Not that he watched girly anime. Nope, just the hardcore action stuff, with blood, gore, swearing, and maybe ninjas. And then Randy would be a dark angel. John could just picture it. Evan's lean frame clothed in a delcate white button up shirt, a silver chain cross around his neck, wings of milk white behind him, and a pair of soft grey jeans hanging off his thin hips. Like an angel of grace to the modern gay boys of today. And Randy would be a picture of simularity, but in black and dark grey, a chain of black metal around his neck with the cross upside down to show it's darkness, the sturdy body of the boy fitted by the dark cast of his raven like feathers. Cena could even imagine them as those actual angels and not some crappy makeshift halloween costumes. They were angels to his imagination. It was ironic that the boy with dark eyes of chocolate was the white angel and the one with icey blue eyes was the dark angel. It was ironic, and hot all at the same time.

He shook his head softly, dispelling the thoughts. He was going crazy thinking about those two. How the hell did this mostly closeted tall, muscular, handsome bi-sexual football player senior fall in love with 2 boys at the same time? How was that even possible? Damn his heart for pounding harshly in his chest whenever the two walked by and greeted him with happy smiles and grins.

He frowned as he finished off his food. He couldn't help it, though. Randy and Evan were just amazingly perfect. And even though Cena barely knew them, he just knew they were as wonderful as he pictured.

Hennigan, Killings, and Cena left the restaurant and leaned against the back of Killings' truck. They had time before they should start heading back and Ron wanted to have a smoke. He didn't smoke much, but occasionally the cigarette was in his mouth.

"So, I noticed Bennett's boys are lost without him," Killings pointed out from their peaceful silence.

Hennigan shifted from where he sat on the door of the truck bed. "Yeah, I noticed that, too. ...Especially, that red headed one. What was his name again? I never really cared enough to remember."

Killings flicked the ashes from the cigarette with a flick of his wrist. "I don't know, lil' Jimmy?" he said, in all seriousness.

Cena and Hennigan snickered. "Man, you call everyone lil' Jimmy, if you don't know their name," Cena commented.

Killings looked at Cena as he took a drag. "Do you prefer Big Jimmy? Senor Jimmy? Medium sized Jimmy?" He asked, blowing the smoke from his lungs with a smirk.

"What if it's a girl?" Hennigan asked, pointing at Ron as if trying to make his comment stronger.

"Mama Jimmy or Miss Jimmy, duh." Ron took another drag.

And then they all started to laugh loudly. It was good times like this with Hennigan and Killings that gave Cena some time away from his ever frequent Evan and Randy thoughts.

"So when you gonna make a move, Cena?" Killings asked, not looking at the man he spoke to, but instead to the cars passing tem by on the street.

Cena looked at him with curious eyes, totally lost by that question. He looked over at Hennigan to see if he had a clue to what Ron was talking about, but Hennigan shrugged in responce. "What hell are you talking about, Truth?"

"Them boys, Tall freshmen Jimmy and lil Jimmy who kicked Bennett's ass." Killings said, as if _that_cleared anything up. He sighed and dropped the cigarette to the floor, smashing it with the heel of his black Timberland boot. "I'm askin' you, when're you goin' ta make your move on 'em?"

All blood drained from Cena's face. How... had-? Cena hadn't told anyone in Saint Louis about his Bi-sexual tendancies. He had always imagined the southern states were less aproving of gays then Massachusetts. So he kept it quite. It would have eventually come out to those he cared about, but he didn't like annoucing it. He's seen the way the simple fact changes some people's opinion on someone. John excepted himself, and even had told his family...to an extent. They kind of knew. But none of his friends in his new school knew. The only question was how did Truth know?

Ron turned his eyes from the cars and looked at the surprised Cena. "I know I ain't wrong. I seen the way you look at them. Man, I think I saw you drool, one time. Truth."

Hennigan looked back and forth from Killings to Cena. He was completely out of this conversation. "What the fuck are you talking about, man? You're making Jay look like that really white freshman kid."

Ron pulled out another smoke, sensing a tense moment. He should have just kept his mouth shut. As he lit up, he locked eyes with Cena for a second before looking back out at the street, crossing one arm over his chest, the other holding the cancer stick to his lips. "Not my truth to tell," he muttered.

Cena looked away from Hennigan's glare. Hennigan must have felt like the last to know. He probably thought Cena and Truth ahd shared a secret and didn't tell him about it. But Cena swore Killings had just...known. He didn't even say anything about his sexuality, nor Evan and Randy, to him.

What was that thing Killings said all the time. It was like his motto. Besides, "That's the truth." Killings had a thing for truth. Cena had a feeling he was lied to alot before and now only wants to hear the truth from everyone. That's why everyone called him Truth.

Truth always said, "The truth shall set you free." Cena mused how that might be right. Maybe if Cena told at least his friends, he'd feel freeness to express his feelings, even just a little. He didn't want togross them out talking about guys.

Cena sighed and looked back up to see Hennigan intently staring at him and Killings. "Guys, I'm bi-sexual." As blunt as can be.

Hennigan looked at him for a minute and frown. Cena was sure Hennigan would jump from where he sat and run away. Then again Cena had an overactive imagination sometimes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hennigan asked, eyebrows furrowed. He raked his hair from out of his face and continued looking at Cena.

"I thought you guys would hate me, or whatever," Cena admitted. He wasn't so much ashamed by his news. More like he was indifferent to it. In MA he would tell whoever inquired the information. He had no point hiding it to them, especially since he had so many friends who were the same and knew he would ahve them to fall back on if he was taunted. But in Saint Louis, that was new ground, from what Cena's seen, not many openly gay teens. "You guys also never asked."

Killings shrugged. "Not big enough a deal to ask about, man." He puffed another breath of tar scented smoke out of the corner of his mouth, filling the air next to Hennigan, who idly waved his hand to make the smoke move away from him. "It ain't like it changes anything. I don't care if you gay, straight, bi, tri, tranny, as long as you chill and you don't try to touch me, I'll be okay."

Cena grinned and mocked hurt. "Aw, there goes my fun." He was joking of course. Ron was cool, but not Cena's type.

Killings chuckled. "Yeah, Cena. You keep your boy loving hands away from my pants." Cena chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"I don't know, dude," Hennigan muttered. He looked like he was in deep thought.

Cena looked at Hennigan in fear of losing his friend. He never faced this before. He never lost a friend because of his sexuality. He didn't know how he would take it. But, Truth looked calm and confident about what Hennigan was going to say.

Finally, Hennigan made a face like he was slightly grossed out. "Trannies freak me out."

Killings rolled his eyes. "You ever meet and tranny?" Hennigan shook his head. Ron continued with, "Don't judge 'til you met one. They just like you an me, but they hate they bodies."

Hennigan started to explain how he could never get that. He had never gotten the whole uncomforatble in your body type deal.

With blue eyes wide and amused, Cena watched his friends exchange a mature dicussion on transgendered and transsexual people. It was odd to hear talk about stuff not involving getting laid, football, or wrestling. It was definately uncommon.

Cena was feeling much more relaxed around them at the moment. In his old home he didn't have to worry about this stuff. This was a new battle won for him.

After a second of silence where Truth had somehow shut Hennigan up on the matter, he turned to Cena and dragged his cigarette. "You ain't answer me, yet, Jay. When you gon' make you're move?"

"On who?" Hennigan questioned before Cena could answer Killings. Hennigan was still lost on the whole making a move and on whom.

Killings was about to say that lil' Jimmy crap again but Cena saved them a headache. "He's talking about the kid who beat up Bennett and his friend. Evan and Randy."

Hennigan nodded. "You like them both? Which one you gonna go for?"

"Who said he had to chose, go fo' both," Killings added in with a smirk. "It ain't gon' hurt none to try."

Cena shook his head as he chuckled. He shifted on the truck bed, hands gripping the edge near his legs. " Yeah, I like'em both. ...I don't what to do about them, though. I can't just go up to them and just grab there asses and wink. Life doesn't work to well like that."

A puff of laughter came from both Truth and Hennigan. "That would sure be a sight to see!" Hennigan exclaimed.

Ron gave him a look. "Man, you needa come out the closet, too?"

Hennigan stuck out his tongue mockingly at Killings. "Not what I meant, douchebag. It's not like I wanna see some guys all flirt and grab eachother..." He looked at Cena with an apologetic look. "No offense. Just not my thing." Cena laughed and waved his hand to say he wasn't offended. "I just think that would be the funniest thing I've seen in a long time, dude. It would cause a scene across the school."

Ron nodded as if he wasn't convinced. "Don't lie to yourself. The truth shall set you free, Johnny." He smirked as Hennigan gave him an aggrivated look.

Hennigan always got upset when people called him gay. He always heard it because of his long hair and his tanning care. But he wasn't gay, so it shouldn't be an insult to call him that, it should be a damn misunderstanding!

John snapped his fingers in rejection. "Dang and here I thought since I couldn't touch Truth, I'd be able to touch you, Johnny boy."

"Dammit, he comes out and now he won't stop flirting with us," Hennigan whined. "I have a feeling this is going to be uncomfortable for a while."

"It doesn't have to be uncomfortable," Cena said with a low voice. He winked at Hennigan, playfully. His tone then became slightly more feminine. "I can make you as comfortable as you want to be, sweetie."

Killings busted out laughing, choking a bit on the smoke he had inhaled during. He clutched his stomach and patted Hennigan on the shoulder in pity. "Man, this gon' be a fun time from now on. That's the truth."

Cena grinned, eyes sparkling in amusement at Hennigan bristling like an annoyed cat. He loved his friends. He may not have come to a solid decision on the Evan and Randy matter, but he got a few things off his chest and a good laugh.

They shuffled into the truck, Hennigan calling shotgun, and started their way to school for another wonderful day of crappy school books and shitty classwork.

After a few minutes of silence, Hennigan spoke up. "I say you make sure that Evan and Randy are at Teddy's halloween party. Get them tipsy enough to not remember shit the next day and flirt with them. That way if they don't like you coming onto them, you'll know not to keep trying. But if they do like it, you'll figure out how to make them yours. And they'll never remember you putting the moves on them the next morning."

Cena blinked once. Then twice. He was surprised by the shear genious of that solution. "Hennigan, man, that's the smartest thing I ever heard you say."

Hennigan beamed at the kind of, sort of, compliment. That was until Ron retorted with, "It sound like he did this before. Man, Johnny's a crazy ass nigga and we don't even know. He could be planning on doing the same thing to us, excpet he won't be flirtin', he'll be killing us."

Cena laughed as Hennigan punched Truth in the arm "Oh that's real funny, jackass, ha ha."

Killings grinned and looked at Cena via mirror. "We best watch ourselves with this crazy killer, or we gon' get got!"

They busted on Hennigan all the way to school, and then some during and afterwords.

Classes had gone as usual. Cena tried his best to study and pay attention, though he knew he would be okay in his classes, he always managed. But thought of Hennigan's idea for how Cena could get Evan and Randy kept nagging at him. It could work. He could have those two amazing boys to hold. Ugh he was getting all sappy thinking about it.

At home dinner went the same also. Cena was off from work that day and decided to just relax for the night with a video game or two against his brothers after they all finished their chores and homwork. Mrs. Cena ran a tight ship, and no son of hers would horse around without having his responsabilites done first.

But Dinner had been as awkward as usual. Since Cena annouced at random one day that he thinks he likes boys, too, his dad had been hesitant in talking to him. John knew it wasn't like his dad hated him, he just didn't understand it. Cena found a goal sometimes to try and spend time with his dad alone, so as to make sure their bond was still there. To show his dad, nothing changed. And John's attempts were working. Slowling, but still working. He gave it a few more months and Cena would be able to give his dad a hug again without the old man tensing up.

As he went to bed, flipping the channels to his TV, he thought about the day he had.

Then he thought about Randy and Evan again. Bad idea for this late at night. Now he was horny.

He reached under his mattress and grabbed a playboy. He knew he should get a better hiding place. But I think his mom learned with his older brother, early on, that the boys should clean their own room and that she shouldn't go snooping around, unless she wanted to find something.

After a good session of jerking his junk, stifling his moans with his pillows, he snuggled up for sleep. Tomorrow was another day, another battle, another chance to ogle Evan's cute smile and Randy's hot ass.

* * *

_So I gave you guys a taste of John this chapter. I felt like I hadn't really talked about his life so much before this chapter. Nexy chapter we'll have a bit of a time skip. Nothing to worry about.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a fun time writing R-truth. XD he's entertaining as a crazzy heel. Also we saw a second of Punk in there, lol. We'll see what he might have in store. I'm not sure if I want to do anything big with him yet.  
Also I have nothing against trannies, so don't think I gave Morrison my opinion on it. Lol I have transgendered and gender-queer friends. And I loves them very much!  
Please Review. They make me wanna jump for joy!  
PS._ Follw me on Twitter NatsukiLee and Like me on Facebook at Natsuki Lee (Fanfiction) ...you know I wo't stop ramming this into your heads until you all do it! Mwah ha ha ha... er- i mean. Yeah. lol

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	7. He's not Awesome, but that guy sure is

_Hey guys sorry it's taking so long. On top of normal stresses, the computor had to be rebooted again, and I had this chapter half written out. I had to rewrite it, and that gives me writers block. Sigh. School's started again, so idk when the next update will be, but hopefully it won't be that long.  
Uh so let's get this chapter going huh?_

**Warning:** Shotacon. Puberty. Angst. Hormones. Gay and Bisexual dilemas. Possible Swearing.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE. I don't own any pop culture mentioned in the story. I don't condone practicing wrestling moves without trained supervision. I don't condone underage sex or drinking. If you can't jerk off without fear that mommy or daddy will walk in, then don't have sex. Not Betaed. (sorry for the mistakes).

* * *

Randy watched as Evan scrawled his real name on the sign up sheet for the school's wrestling team. He eyed it carefully, as if it would jump off the paper and bite him.

Maybe what he was feeling was envy? Randy hadn't signed up for anything this year. His dad sure as hell was not so happy about that. Bob Orton wanted his boy on the school's football wanted his boy Randal to be the star player, like all good ol' boys want to be. "Playing sports will make you a man, son," Mr. Orton had told Randy several times over the course of his life. Such an inspiring father he had.

But Randy just didn't want to. He liked football and all. Loved the sound of clashing helmets. Loved the feeling of pride in the lockerroom after a big win. Loved the feel of the football on his hands. He missed the days of tossing the ball around with his dad was what he looked forward to when he came home. But that was years ago. Randy now looked forward to a night of peace in his house with out his sister Becky making mom yell about her being to young for boys, makeup, and a cellphone. A night without his brother Nate turning the volume up all the way while playing video games. A night without his dad giving a hard time and calling him a pansy-ass for whatever reason seemed to fit into his logic at the moment. But Randy's pent up aggressions toward his father wasn't the reason Randy didn't want to play football this year.

Randy just... didn't feel like it. He wanted a year of just going to school. No shitty coaches yelling at him from the sidelines and no shitty parents in the crowds thinking their kid was the next Peyton Fucking Manning. He wanted a break. That's all.

But watching Evan sign up for a team made him a bit lonely. It dawned on him that Evan would have wrestling and he would have nothing. Maybe he'd find something to do. Hang out more with other people, possibly? That could help get him to stop obsessing over his best friend, hopefully, anyway. That would put him at ease.

His non-stop musings of Evan Bourne were starting to worry him. What if he was gay? What if he really did like boys? Didn't that mean he was a disgusting perv? Was he sick? He couldn't stop thinking about Evan. It was turning out to be a problem. He wished he didn't think of Evan the way he did.

"Melena didn't sign up," Evan pointed out, his voice questioning.

His comment had brought Randy out of his daze. Randy looked at the list and saw the few names on the "New Member Sign-up Sheet," he didn't see Melena. But he did see John Cena. He smirked at the name. Cena was starting to grow on Randy. He was a really cool guy. Randy ignored the flash of John smiling in his head and instead looked at his best friend.

"Maybe she hasn't gotten the chance to sign up yet?" Randy offered.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll ask her at lunch I guess." Evan put his pen back in his pocket and grinned. "I can't wait to start practice." He sighed, happily.

They started walking to first period gym, in unison. The bulliton board of sign up sheets was just a few feet away from the gym door, so they didn't have to go much.

But the silent walk was comfortable between them. Evan was perfectly calm, no worries about bullies or the such. Randy, on the other hand, was so nervous. Standing this close to Evan set his heart futtering. He bit into his tongue hoping the pain would distract him from his not needed thoughts.

He wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. His dad would hate him if he was. Evan would be disgusted with him if he was. People would start to treat him differently. Everyone would label him as a fashion loving, pop song singing, flamboyent little prick. No one would actually try to get to know him. He'd be more alone then he was already.

* * *

John couldn't help stare as the group of freshmen came out of the boys lockerroom. They were all nice looking in their own ways, though the irish kid was really white and that other kid- miguel?- was a bit cocky looking. But, really, Cena was letting his blue hues reap over Randy and Evan's frames.

Thank God Truth called him back to earth. John was starting to feel a stirring in his pants. But could he help it? Randy Orton in a muscle shirt, showing off the small but noticeable muscles of his arms, and Evan in basketball shorts, hanging just right off those hips of his. That was every reason a hot, bisexual, jock, with the gift of a dazzling dimple filled smile needed to get turned on. And yet, did he want to get a boner in gym class? No way, Jose. There was no need for that, at all. He could not risk the embarassment. It would kill him with shame. ...His brothers wouldn' ever let him hear the end of it.

"Yo, Cena," Truth sighed. "If you don't go over there an' talk to 'em, I'm gonna punch you where you're balls should be."

Cena looked at Truth and laughed. "Are you saying I have no balls?"

"Yeah, man. I am." Truth smirked. "If you did, you would be down there wit' wooing yo' bitches."

It took a second of Cena actually thinking about Ron's advice before he threw his head back and howled in laughter. "You said 'wooing'? Dude, what the hell?"

Ron Killings gave him a look. "Yo, this ain't 'bout my word choice expression. This is 'bout you having no balls."

Cena sighed at the end of his hysterics. He eyed Evan and Randy again, then looked at his friend. "What am I supposed to say to them? _'Hey, sorry to interupt you conversation, but I want to make sweet, swwet love to the both of you in every place and position i can think of.'_ That will go over real well."

It was truth turn to laugh. A raspy chuckle left his lips, as if he was amused and trying hide it. "You don't have to scare the kids. Just..." He thought for a second, ignoring John's eyes on his face. "Ask 'em if they going to Teddy's house for the halloween party. I mean, you gotta find out, anyway. Since you want to get 'em drunk and shit."

It struck Cena that he'd forgotten about the fact that Evan and Randy might not know about the party, just like how he hadn't known about it until Hennigan and Truth told him. "You're right. I'll be right back, man."

He patted truth on the shoulder in thanks for the advice before he jogged down the bleachers of his section and walked over to the first row of bleachers a few paces away.

Randy saw him first, his handsome face softening with a small smirk. The everyone else noticed him and they stopped their conversation on some wrestler from the 80's and looked up at him.

John felt a little awkward now. "Uh, hey, sorry to bother you guys." He chuckled a little.

Evan grinned at him. "No problem, at all. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys heard about Teddy Dibiase's big Hallowwen party yet." By the look on their faces, John guessed they kind of heard about it, but not enough to know when and what time. "It's a week from tomorrow at like 8ish. You should all come. It'll be the talk of the school for a while. I wouldn't miss it. No parents, booze, ...babes in skimpy costumes."

Cracking grins came onto all of their faces, except Randy. He was too busy thinking about Evan in a skimpy costume. A nurse. A vampire. A pro wrestler in trunks and boots.

Suddenly he started choking on his own spit.

The guys looked up at him with bemused gazes. "Randy, you okay?" Evan asked, slapping Randy on the back so as to ease the coughing. That made it worse. Now Randy was thinking of Evan in a dominatrix outfit. Bad. Bad thoughts! Not supposed to think of Evan likr that. Stop it, Orton!

Randy stopped his random coughing attack, after a second, and told Evan he was okay, just choked on his own spit, he said to them. They looked at him like he had 11 fingers sticking out of his forehead waking at them.

"That turned on about the lasses, Orton?" Stephan laughed, shaking his head. The comment made the others laugh along with him.

"So, does everyone have to waer a costume?" Mitch? Macauley? Mick? ...Whatever his name said. John really needed to remember his name. He was running out of possible choices and was thinking of giving the kid a nickname or something. A nickname would be so much easier to remember then his real name.

Behind John, Truth answered for him. "Optional, man. It's pretty much the bitches who dress up for it. Guys go for the girls and beer." Mike nodded, as did Stephen and Evan. "So what was young blood over here choking from?"

John put his hand up to stop Evan from answering, a smirk playing on his long lips. He looked over his shoulder at truth with a devious shine to his eyes. "He flet a spider on his arm."

"Ah hell naw!" Truth cried as he jumped a step back. He looked around him frantically. "Did ya'll kill it? I hate spiders. They all creepy crawly with they 8 legs a nasty webs."

The younger guys looked at eachother as if they were afraid he was crazy. Then Cena busted out laughing, and they smirked in relief and amusement.

Cena loved mentioning spiders to Ron. The guy always flipped out. It was fucking entertaing as hell. "Alright, alright. Truth, their aren't any spiders. Calm down, man." Ron took a few calming breaths and forgot his theory on how the school department was trying to make him fail by not giving him enough chances and letting loos those creepy crawlies in the building. He always had theories.

"So, yeah," Cena said, turning his amused smile back on the freshmen. "Babes, alcohol, and all around unsupervised fun. you guys in?"

Stephan was the first to grin. "If it's at the Dibiase Mansion then I'll be there," he said, acccent on high. The other boys eventually agreed, even the still slightly shaken Orton.

John Cena grinned. Step one to his evil plan to take over the world was complete. ...Well okay, not that dramatic. Step one to his _I'm a horny teenage bisexual boy who is hoping to find out if his crushes would ever like him back_ plan.

Boy, that was a mouth full. ...John groaned in his head. A full mouth meant something completely different to a horny guy.

* * *

Evan balanced his tray in one hand while he clutched the history book for next period in his other. A grin was on his face. He'd been grinning non-stop since he kicked Bennett's ass.

Sure there was a time that he had thought Stuart Bennett, resident British asshole of their school, would come after him. But last Evan heard, he was gone. Something about getting expelled after several more kids came forward with how they were bullied by him too. And, what Evan guessed, is because Bennett wasn't an American citizen, his crooked nose got deported back to England.

That eased Evan quite a bit. Even with Bennett's lackies around, he was okay. Evan could feel how some of the older kids looked at him with respect and how the girls wanted to date him. And to tell the truth, that was perfectly fine with Evan Bourne.

Somehow the occurences of being bullied enough to fear going to school each day and having him end up defending himself had brought Evan a pride. It had lifted up his slef esteem some. ...

And yet when he looked in the mirror every so often, he couldn't help wish he was taller and more muscled. He wished his glasses were gone. And Evan prayed sometimes that he would stop thinking people were laughing at him when his back was turned. Maybe he was paranoid? Or he could just tell. The looks some people give him, he can feel it. He hated it.

So what if Evan put up a strong front for everyone. Being the fun-loving, energetic, joker. But that was only infront of people. In reality, Evan was this quiet kid who loved reading and math. He hated his body. Ached for the love of some beautiful girl holding his hand. Evan was lonely. Evan was afraid that this stage of his life, this hairless, thin, nerdy stage, would stay with him forever.

He might as well become a castroti. At least they got alot of action back then. But... the thought of trimming the berries and saving the twig was a gruesome thought, and Evan doubted that in the modern age, casterated boys would be very popular.

The only person Evan allowed to even see Evan as such a fragile being was Randy and his parents. Of course, his parents were a given. They had seen his tears over scraped knees and family deaths. But Randy Orton. Well, that prick has been around Evan since they were, like, five, or whatever. He could read Evan like a picture book. And Evan didn't really mind it much before. And yet, now, he minded, alot. He didn't want Randy to see him like this weak little shit. Because he wasn't weak. Evan was strong, though he never felt that way.

Evan was so jealous of Randy though. Randy was tall and good looking. He already had several girlfriends in juniour high. Evan had had none. It stung him. What was so fucking great about Orton? He was an asshole and thickheaded. What is it with girls liking sexy and stupid more then charming and smart? It was all a bunch of bullshit. Evan hoped all those snobby girls ended up with some jackass who won't even pay attention to them... just like how they didn't pay attention to him.

Evan sat down inbetween Cody and Edge. Randy sat across from him next to Stephen. Mike and Jay sat on his other side. He had caught them all in the middle of a conversation about the hot substitute for 10th grade english.

"Dude, I'm telling you," Mike started, holding his hands out far infront of him, cupped, to look like he was holding something against his chest. "Huge tits. I wonder if she ever knocked herself out while running."

Edge nodded in agreement. "I'd pay to see her running around."

"I heard in Ireland it's completely slutty to wear a bra," Miz said, then looked at Stephen. "Is that true?"

Stephen gave him a look, ignoring the amused but surious looks from the other boys. "Don't steriotype," was all he said, shaking his head, taking abite of his cheeseburger.

The other boys snickered when Mike narrowed his eyes and said how Stephen just wnated all the braless redheads to himself. Mike also muttered something about gredy and pale bastards.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Don't be talking about girls like this when Melena gets here. I don't want to hear your bickering all lunch."

"Oh, right because I live just to piss off Princess Melena." Miz retorted.

"I'm a princess now?" Melena said from behind Mike. There was smirk in her voice.

The other guys hid their snickers, while Mike sighed. Great, now Melena wouldn't let go of this. He scoffed at her, "You wish you were a princess."

Melena slid her hand through her dark thick loose curls with a smirk. "I will now only allow you to refer to me as Princess or Your Royal Highness."

Mizanin made a face and mimicked her attitude with one of his own. Then he went serious and glared at her. "The only royalty you are, is a royal pain in my ass."

"Qu?idiota," came another voice from behind Mike. He tunred around to glare at the bitch who decided to insult him in...in foreign. He turned to see some 5 foot something girl with blonde hair and tan skin. She could have been a model. Mike thought she looked like a bitch. Evan thought he just fell in love.

This girl sat down next to Melena, kissing her once on each cheek. Melena looked at her friends and their questioning glances at the new girl. "This is my cousin's girlfriend, Milena."

Then the girls started speaking in spanish to one another. It was way too fast for the boys around them who had a few years of Spanish class under their belts. It was like they were going at the speed of light. Evan laughed at Randy's dazed stare at them. Randy looked back at Evan, his face confused. He whispered to his best friend about how utterly lost he was at the moment.

"Really?" Mike started. The rest of guys held back their eye rolls. Oh, here we go again. "Really? Really?... Really?"

"What?" Melena scoffed at him, having to stop her -what seemed, important- conversation with her new friend, to look at Mike Mizanin.

"She just can't come over here and start insulting me in some foreign language," he steamed.

"She wasn't insulting you, she was stating the truth," Melena smirked at him, then added, "And she was speaking in spanish, you moron."

Mike bristled. "You know what, I get enough bitchiness from you without your friends hanging around, I don't need more." He looked at Milena and smiled handsomely at her. "When you want to be less of a bitch to someone you just met, come see me, beautiful." Mike nearly squirmed in excitement at the evil glare Melena was sending is way. "Adios, Princess pain in my kulo."

He stood and walked off towards the school store, probably going to buy some chips or something. The bell was going to ring soon anyways.

"Hey, Mel," Evan started, trying to break the tension and trying not to stare at Milena's beautiful body from where he sat. "I didn't see your name on the new sign up's sheet for the wrestling team."

Melena looked at him and frowned. "I'm over wrestling. It's such a man's world."

Evan, Randy, Stephen, Edge, Jay, and Cody all exchanged looks. Seriously? Had the queen of female wrestling knowledge, the one who could teach the boys a lesson or two in the ring, just say she was _over_ wrestling? Had the world started ending? It had to have started ending. That's like... like Mel Gibson turning into an athiest. It would signify only disaster amoung the respected groups involved. Edge, Jay, and Cody, who hadn't known Melena as well as the others weren't as taken aback. But, Evan, Randy, and Stephen fliched, almost as if waiting for balloons to appear and noise makers to start up. This had to be a prank or something. Any minute now, Ashton Kutcher was going to jump out and scream about how no one can beat his farm hand.

And yet nothing.

And that scared them a little.

Evan gulped and looked at Melena with a shakey stare. "Right..." Then with a deep breath he looked at his other friends with wide, slightly bemused eyes. "So, anyway, You guys hear about how Teddy Dibiase's mansion has a section that's supposedly haunted? i always wanted to go to a haunted place." His exclaimation was both a way to distract from the obvious elephant in the room and full truth all at the same time.

Edge smirked, as if knowing a secret no one else in their group knew, although, really, Cody and Jay also knew way lay behind Edge's infamously coniving twitch of lips. "I heard..." He paused as if for effect, not that Stephen, Evan or Randy realized, they all leaned in intrigued by what information they may now recieve. "-That the Dibiase Family had this spanish maid who saw Teddy Dibiase's retarded great uncle, or whatever, killing the neighborhood street cat in the garden. At least that's what i've been told."

Jay suddenly leaned forward, his voice low, eyes downcast, like a weeping willow's branches, hiding the gleam in his eyes from the younger boys. "The story goes that after the maid found the retarded Dibiase killing the cat she tried to take him to the nearest parish, but the kid refused and ended up throwing a fit and hitting the maid until she was bleeding. Well, the maid was so enraged and delusional about this kid being the devil's spawn, she snuck into his room one night with a huge metal cross and holy water."

Jay looked up slowly, a look of fear on the surface of those warm eyes. "No one really knows what happened, but the next morning the kid's older brother, Teddy's great Grandfather, found his little retarded brother sleeping on top of the naked, bloody corpse of the spanish maid, the metal cross stuck in her gut."

Stephen leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, rolling his eyes, realizing the complete bullshit of that story. Now he's heard ghost stories before back in Ireland, he was trained from a young age to know fiction from possible reality. And the look hidden deep in the three sophmore's eyes confirmed that this was all a bunch of crap.

On the other hand, Randy and Evan (and Melena who was pretending to not listen and instead listen to the blabbering Milena) visably gulped. They were quiet for a second, contrasting the noisey high school cafeteria incredibly. "So... What happened after that? To the retarded kid, I mean?" Evan asked in a loud whisper.

Stephen rolled his eyes again. American teenage boys... More stupid then the rest of the world.

Jay bit his lip. The freshman thought it was because he was hesitating to tell them the ending, but really he was trying not to laugh out loud. "They ened up having the kid hung for murder. The Dibiase's wrote him off of family records and the family tree. And if you ask Dibiase about it, he'll deny it ever happened. His whole family is shamed enough that they even had a retarded kid in their family at the time, the fact that he murdered a super religious spanish maid just made it worse for them."

"Wow," Evan sighed. "That's just creepy. ... Wait you said she was naked?"

"Yeah," Jay nodded slowly. "I guess she was naked. They say the retard fucked her corpse, at least that's how the story goes. They say she still haunts that wing of the mansion that they housed the retard in while he was alive. That's why the Dibiases stopped using that wing."

They were just sitting there for a minute, letting the story sink in. The hairs on the back of Evan's neck was standing up. He got scared very easily, not that he would admit that to anyone except for Randy. No, like seriously, he was watching an old scarey movie last halloween and nearly jumped in Randy's lap when the killer came out from thin air and chopped the head off the pretty red head.

Suddenly, as if the last topic of conversation wasn't something so digustingly horrible, Edge grinned and said, "So you guys are going to Teddy's halloween game after party?"

"Yeah," Evan smiled uneasily. How the hell did Edge change the subject so cheerily! "Cena and Killings told us about it this morning."

Edge, Jay, and Cody all laughed at the mention of John Cena. Randy quirked a brow at them and asked them what was so funny.

"Cena is the life of the party," Cody told. "Last year, for the last party of the year, he dressed in a toga and ran around the house chugging beer and picking up chicks."

"Oh, oh," Jay laughed, pointing at Cody with a grin. "Remember when Cena and Truth started rapping in the middle of the party, making fun of everyone they knew. To this day I will never forget that they said Teddy was caught sleeping with an actual teddy bear at football camp."

Edge chuckled. "Teddy was _so_ pissed off at them that he kicked them out of the house for the rest of the party. Maryse was so embarassed at Teddy being such a girl with a teddy bear, she ignored him the whole night and started flirting with everyother guy there just to make him even angrier."

Jay laughed even harder. "I'm not sure who I feel worse for, Dibiase having a bitch girlfriend or Maryse having such a bitch for a boyfriend."

Jay and Edge cracked up into a fit of snickers. The others had watched their exchange of humerous memories with fond and amused smiles.

Evan sighed. He was hoping that Randy and his friendship radiated happily like Edge and Jay's did. They were like, the model best friends. Always laughing and having a good time, no secrets or problems between them. Unlike Randy and Evan. Evan sometimes felt like there was just something there stopping them from being the closest thing to family without blood or legal ties. Randy was hiding something from Evan. But he wasn't sure. And it wasn't like he was going to ask Randy if he was. Talk about awkward. Evan could just picture it. Randy would so flip out if he thought Evan doubted him or something.

The bell rang then and Edge looked at Cody as they stood. "Codester, you wanna hang with me and Jay later? We're going to the gear store downtown and get some new headgear and shit, you up for it?"

Cody hefted his bag onto his right shoulder and pursed his lips in a disappointed manner. "Sorry, man. I can't. I got dance after school today."

Evan and Randy exchanged looks of confusion. "Dance?" Randy voiced as the group left the cafeteria and headed into the crowded hallway.

Cody looked up at him, his contact colored blue eyes serious. "Yeah, I dance."

"Like..." Randy quirked a brow. "Tap dancing? Jazz?"

Edge grinned as he draped his arm around the shorter's shoulder, squeezing Cody in and giving him a nuggie. "Cody, here, is the next Baryshnikov, I tell you."

Edge was met with blank stares from Randy and Evan. "Ba-rich-na-who?" Evan asked. He was smart, but he wasnt worldly versed in culture. What normal teenage boy was?

Stephen for the ump-teenth time rolled his eyes. "Baryshnikov. He's a famous male ballet dancer from Russia."

Evan oh'ed, lips forming a tiny oval. Randy nodded. "So you dance in a tutu and pink slippers?" he asked bluntly, not meaning it to come out as harshly as it did. It sounded like Randy was questioning the masculinity of his newest friend. Which was ironic in a way, since Randy himself wondered about his masculinity on the basis of his attraction to one, Evan Bourne. He got a dirty stare from both Evan and Cody. Cody out of embarassement. Evan because Randy was being rude. Randy sighed, Who needed a mother when you had Evan as a best friend. "I didn't mean it like that. I- was uh... I was just trying to-. Geez. I was just was asking if that's what you meant as in Ballet." He sighed in fustration. "Man, I don't know! I don't even know nothing about dancing and shit."

Cody shook his head. He saw the fustration on Randy's face and just let go of the masculinity stab from before. "Yeah, that kind of Ballet. Except I don't wear a tutu, and my shoes aren't pink unless that's the costume for the rehearsal. They're usually black or grey. I dance hiphop, too."

Evan felt the awkward aura coming from Orton and Runnels. "That's pretty cool." He grinned before adding, "I heard that there's a talent show in like November, are you going to be in it?"

Cody looked at him with wide eyes. Was Evan an idiot? Cody mused. Talk about social suicide. Sure, it was okay for his friends to know, but to actually dance infront of the school? Like hell he would be that damn dumb and risk social damnation. Cody Runnels would be exiled as the ballet kid. Lord knows, that he just dancing Ballet afterschool, made everyone think he was this pussy bitch who was gay. He denied it all. Well, kind of.

"Um, no," Cody said. "I'd rather not."

"Why not, man," Jay asked. "I've been dying to see you dance, but your rehearsal things are always on days i can't make it."

Edge beamed. He laughed in Jay's face. "Haha, I've seen him dance before." Jay sent him a glare. Edge's grin grew larger. "He was so awesome, if Cody was a girl, I'd do him."

"Dude!" Cody said, face in disgust and disbelief. "What the hell? You're so weird!"

Jay shook his head, muttering, "Any gayer and that statment would have had rainbows coming out of your mouth."

Edge stuck his tongue out. "Don't be jealous now, Jay-bear."

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you," Jay seethed.

Evan, Randy, Cody, and Stephen watched Edge and Jay walk into the 3rd floor hallway as they continued up to the fourth. Each was shaking their heads as they watched Edge and Jay bicker.

Okay, Evan thought, maybe Edge and Jay weren't the perfect best friends. Perhaps, Evan shouldn't want to model his friendship after with Randy Orton after them. Actually, Evan and Randy rarely bickered. So did that make them better friends?

* * *

Randy stared off at the board at the front of the class. He was kind of spaced out. Like everything was on his mind, but really nothing was there, and he was just blanking out. Once he got to math class, maybe 2 minutes ago, he just sat there, looking at the board and going blank.

A hand appeared before his face, thick fingers and stubby nails, waving back and forth. An outside voice slowly broke into his thoughts. "Hey, Orton, You alive in there? Can you see me? Hello?"

Finally Randy snapped out of it and looked up at the voice that had called his name. John Cena stood next to his desk, waving his hand in front of his own face, now. "He can't see me." He looked back at Randy grinned broadly. "Ah, so you're finally awake? Had a nice daydream?"

Randy pushed back the heat that tried to crawl onto his cheeks. He didn't blush. He was cold blooded. Cold blooded things don't blush. You don't ever see a Viper or whatever blushing. Nope. Randy didn't blush. Especially not infront of someone like John Cena, the epitome of male mores and norms. John Cena would never blush. He was way to testosterone filled to even attempt such a thing.

"Sorry," Randy said, holding his face up with his right palm. "I blanked out, I guess."

John sat in his seat as the bell rang, looking over at one of the freshmen that had caught his eye from day 1 of his fourth year of high school. Randy didn't notice John staring. He seemed to have slithered back into his mind, again.

He sighed and eventually, slowly, as if not wanting to stop, turned away and stared at the board, not paying attention to the test review the teacher was going over at the moHe could't help sinking deep into thought himself.

He wondered why he was so infatuated with Randy and Evan. He couldn't stop think about them. Of course he's had other crushes, but this felt new and fresh. Different and unknown.

Back in MA, John had dated many a girl. He was quite popular with the ladies after his sophmore year, where he started working out and gaining muscles. Though he'd only really had sex two times, he had fooled around plenty. Mostly with girls.

Mostly, being key.

At the start of his Junior year, John had gone to a party with a few friends of his, in Attleboro. One of his buddies had a cousin there who was throwing a kegger, so John snuck out that night after his parents went to bed and went a couple cities away. The Party was on a role when they got there. There were girls and boys all over the place. People were getting smashed and in some parts of the house, they were getting smushed, too.

After a while, a couple of beers, and some cold Hawian pizza, John went to the back yard. It was almost too cliche to beleive. There was a gorgeous in-ground pool and people of all shapes, sizes, colors, and appeal hanging out there, swimming, making out, playing a midnight game of touch football. And as his foggy mind decided to sit down on a lawn chair and introduce himself to a group of very cute college girls (a subject John was later happy he didn't do, out of the humiliation it would have become) he spotted a muscled body standing on the other side of the pool's cool waters, wearing a green and white male cheerleading outfit.

John wouldn't deny it. Even without a buzzed head, John had a thing for the flexible types. Perhaps that's the reason for his growing lust towards Evan and his amazing sexy flexability in epic games of dodgeball. He wonder what Evan could do on the mat. But this kid, in the green and white, was uber cute. John couldn't help look him up and down, appreciating the veiw of his nice but in those pants.

Well, Mister Male Cheerleader must have noticed. Because the next thing John really remembers is making out with said boy behind the tool shed, ignoring the insistant phone calls his buddies were sending his cellular. There had been grabbing and feeling, and John thinks he remembers a really hot pressure against his groin that wasn't from his own blood flow.

It had to be the hottest makeout session Cena had ever had in his young high school football playing, sexually confused, sexy dimpled life. Considering JOhn even remembered it as drunk as he had been, it had to have been amazing lip action.

The next afternoon, when he woke up in his room, not even remembering getting in that morning, John saw a text on his phone. He cursed the asshole who decided to text him, since his friends knew he didn't have unlimited text with his plan and that he got charged 15 cents every text message he got.

But when he had seen a name he didn't ever remember putting in his contact list on his phone screen, he forgot the inner cursing and became curious.

_Had fun last nite. Wouldn't mind doin it again. Ur a cool guy. _

John's pounding head had taken forever to realize that this Nicky Nemeth was the blonde male cheerleader he had snogged several hours previous.

Needless to say, it didn't go anywhere with Nicky since John had moved months after the party, only have contacted Nicky several times with flirty texts, charges be damned. But the experience had suddenly cleared up John Cena's confused bisexuality.

He had definately realized he liked boys, along with his common knowledge of liking girls.

After the Nicky experience as he likes to call it, he started accepting himself as bisexual and came out to his family, ignoring the fact that his mom and older brother had bet on his supposed sexuality. Assholes. And the comfort of his friends being mostly either homosexuals themselves or being pro-gay allowed him to just admitt it whenever anyone ever asked. And within the few months he had before moving to Saint Louis, John had found a sense of self in his attractions.

Except for now!

He was utterly lost on the reason his heart nearly slammed out of his chest everytime Evan grinned and Randy spoke.

"So," suddenly Randy's voice whispered to John, causing the senior to nearly choke on his own spit. Whispering Orton. Sexy images. So sexy images! FOCUS Cena.

Cena looked at him to signified he heard the younger brunette. "Sup?"

"The football team has a game a week from tomorrow, right?" Randy asked evenly, measuring his words. "Are they selling tickets at the gate?"

"Yeah," John whispered back. "But, it's cheaper if you buy it in school. I could get you a ticket if you want."

Randy's icey eyes blazed through Cena's warmer blue hues like daggers, as if he were calculating the mere fibers of the older boys soul. Cena started to sweat. He was anxious having Orton look at him like that. John almost wanted to look away! Randy's eyes were grabbing onto his soul, he just knew it.

"That..." Randy paused, waiting for the teacher to turn her back to the students again. He was surprised Cena was so nice to him. He didn't get why. It was like John Cena was Mr. Amazingly Kind. It was... sweet. "That's would be cool."

"It's all good," John beamed. "I'll get you the ticket tomorrow or whatever."

"Okay."

They seemed to actually both try to focus on the class after that, trying not to look at the other whenever the other would move in the slightest bit. Trying not to let their eyes scan over the other boy in fear of being caught, from either watching your unrequited crush or from looking at a guy in a way you shouldn't.

Randy couldn't even believe he was thinking about checking John Cena out.

He wasn't gay.

He couldn't be gay!

Randy Orton would deny it, on all aspects of the situation.

Randy Orton wasn't gay and he didn't want to kiss Evan, his best friend, nor did he have to surpress the urge to touch Cena's toned and muscular torso.

Randy Orton was afraid.

At the end of class, John stayed a second behind so he would be able to walk out into the hall with Randy.

God, what was wrong with Cena. He was starting to act like a lovestruck teenage girl.

-Love?

Was John Anthony Felix Cena actually in love? He wasn't really sure. Sure, people say they love their crushes. But to love and be in love were different weren't they?

Nah, Cena wasn't in love. Love was for middle aged adults ready to marry, not teenage bisexuals. Right?

John shook the though away. He wasn't ready to even ponder that notion.

"So, you like football?" John asked Randy as they got into the hallway.

"I played it, but I decided to take a break from it this year," Randy said, not realizing how open he was becoming. He brushed off the feeling of openness and fragility "I need to pay attention to class. I barely passed middle school, even with Evan helping me out. Plus I just got sick of sideline coaches telling me what to do from the stands."

"yeah, I gotcha." Cena smiled, dimples coming into full blown view. "Well, that's pretty smart of you to realize how dumb you really are," he teased.

Randy gave him a look. "Ha-ha. Funny. You just moved up on my killing spree list."

John's smile faltered, but came back awkwardly when he saw Randy smirking in amusement at his reaction. "That was little scarey, man. Don't even joke 'bout killing me."

"Oh, but joking about killing other people is still fine?" Randy asked, chuckling.

"Yes. As long as you don't plan on killing me, I'll be okay."

Randy waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Yeah, whatever. We'll see how I feel about that."

They snickered together before splitting up for the day, saying their goodbyes with smiles in place and a glimmer in their eyes that neither saw in the other nor felt in themselves.

* * *

A week had passed, when Melena and Nattie were hanging out in Nattie's room.

The room was pink and white all over. It was like a child's princess Barbie house. The walls were this hot pink that when the sun shown in on summer mornings it lit the whole room with a bright glow, no matter if the shades were drawn or not. The furniture was milk white with black stars outlined in pale pink. The room's light came from the ceiling fixture, a soft brush of illumination to the garish walls.

Melena didn't really care for the room, but after years of going there to be with her best girl friend, she stopped minding Nattie's weird color scheme or white, pink, and black.

Of course, Melena had time to get used to it considering Nattie's daily attire mostly consisted of those same colors, only sometimes being replaced with a candy apple red shirt, blue jeans, or that turquoise dress she wore for the eighth grade dinner-dance.

Nattie was really pretty with blonde hair with a pink streak and her developed body. So the pink/black/white theme did her well, Melena mused.

Melena sighed for, what felt like, the 50th time that Thursday evening. She couldn't pay attention to homework at all. The only thing on her mind was boys, boys, boys. And she didn't mean that song by Lady Gaga.

She felt so lonely recently. With the only person she could talk to always with her boyfriend and cousin, Melena found herself wishing for some kind of companionship. But Nattie was never there anymore!

And the guys? All they talked about was wrestling or other girls.

The way they talked about chicks all the time, it was like they didn't even aknowledge Melena as a girl anymore.

But she was a girl. She was a perfectly pretty teenage girl who wanted a damn boyfriend!

But it's like Evan, Stephen, Randy, and especially Mike didn't understand any of that. Melena was one of the boys to them.

Melena shook her head to herself. It's not that she wanted to be treated differently. She didn't want them to change themselves or their disscussions for her. But, what she really wanted, was that they not talk about girls with huge boobs and nice butts with her around if she can't even compliment a passing boy with a nice and lean body, without getting awkward and grossed out looks from them.

She needed a girl to talk to about this and about how she wanted a boyfriend.

But Nattie was always with her stupid boyfriend and cousin. She was no help to Melena's cause.

Melena sighed again.

"Okay," Nattie exclaimed. with a sigh of her own. "Seriously, what's on your mind, Mel. You've been really quiet since you got here."

Melena looked at her best friend with a sad look. "I want a boyfriend." She stopped for a second, not looking up at Nattie, worried to see her give her a look. "I want to hold a guy's hand. I want to kiss him and cuddle. I want him to tell me I'm the best girl in all the world and that he was lucky to have me. And I'm tired of waiting."

Nattie put her arm around her friend. She was a really good friend, Melena had to admit. She was there to comfort and make smile whenever the time called for it. Melena knew she was acting selfish but she couldn't help it. Being so lonely without love makes a girl crazy with selfishness.

"You have to be patient," Nattie said with a lovely smile, her diamond stud earings sparkling in the light, catching the hot pink from the surrounding walls, casting pink reflections to shine in her light hair. "Good guys don't just walk up out of the blue and all of sudden they're your boyfriend. It takes time."

"I don't want it to take time, though," Melena whined. "I want Mr. Awesome next to me right now, hugging me and telling me I'm pretty, making me laugh."

Nattie dropped her arm froma round Melena and flopped back onto her bed, nearly missing her math binder. "What about Mike?"

Melena looked at her flabberghasted. "Mike? As in Mike Mizanin?"

"You said you wanted Mr. Awesome," Nattie smirked. "And he calls himself awesome. I say it's meant to be." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Melena threw a pencil at her, stifling a shudder of disgust. "That's way too gross to even think about." She laid back, her head landing just a few inches next to Nattie's. Their hair spilled onto the bed's covers, mixing together and making this array of blonde and dark brown shades.

Nattie chuckled at Melena, after dodging the thrown pencil. "It's not all that bad. I think he likes you anyway."

"Again, I repeat, Mike Mizanin, self proclaimed Awesome extrodinaire? Likes me?" Melena rolled her eyes. "Is that why treats me like one of the boys?"

Nattie turned to face Melena, grin plastered on her face, ready to make Melena twitch with disgust. "I don't know. Maybe he likes making you one of the boys. It could be his thing. Some guys like long hair. Some guys like whips and chains. Maybe Mike likes girls crossdressing like boys?"

Melena shot up to sit at the edge of the bed. "Oh! That's so gross!" She grabbed Nattie's pink fuzzy pillow and hit her with it. "Now I'll have nightmares!"

And yet, even though she said that, She laughed right along with Nattie. They ended up defaulting back to homework. And for a while, Melena wasn't thinking about mike or guys or boyfriends.

But as she left Nattie's house a little while later, at around 6 that evening, the sun setting beautifully to her left, her mind ventured again.

In the end she said "Forget patience. I want a boyfriend. And I know the right person to help me get one."

The Next day, she was over her cousin's house, letting Milena get her all hot and sexy for the party that night at the Dibiase Mansion.

She looked in the mirror, in awe of the way she looked. She looked really good in a squirt, even if she hated them.

"Every jaw will drop looking at you tonight, sexy," Milena grinned, standing next to her, hair newly dyed black as coal, making her even more lustful looking. "You'll be leaving the party, carried out by like, 6 guys, on one of those sofa bed things like Cleopatra."

Melena refrained from commenting on how stupid that last part about the "sofa bed" made her sound. She was more occupied with the thought of getting herself the best looking guy at the party, who was ready to make her feel like the prettiest girl on earth.

Because, truth be told, Melena felt like the ugliest girl on earth most of the time.

* * *

Cody exited his dance class studio, laughing with the nicest girl in class, Layla El. She was sweet and gorgeous. And not to mention, her dancing skills were amazing and Cody wouldn't ever imagine her not becoming famous for it. Her English accent was intoxicating. Her love for wrestling made her so interesting to talk to. And the fact that she was a semi-closeted lesbian with a really hot blonde girlfriend named Michelle made them have no sexual tension come up, ever, while dancing as partners.

She was Cody's only real friend at the dance studio. Since he was the only boy in the whole dance school, the girls in his classes either crowded around him hoping to attract him, or they ignored him entirely only gracing him with their huge snobby attitudes. Layla was the only one wo was just... real. She was the realest person in the place.

And for that, she became his best friend that was a girl.

"I'll see you Sunday, then." Layla waved back at Cody as she jogged up to Michelle's car, ready to drive back the 15 minutes to her town. The dance studio they atteneded had the best teachers around for ballet, hip hop, and Ballroom that weren't very expensive, so Layla had to travel. Cody just had a 15 minute walk since it was near home for him.

Cody turned the other way after waving at the retreating car. Walking down the sidewalk a familiar pair a tattered converse hightops got in step with his own sneakers.

He didn't have to look over to his right to know who it was. But he looked up anyway, almost like a cautionary habit.

Phil Brooks walked next to him, hands dug deep in his black shorts pockets. His hair was slicked back like usual and he was chewing on a peice of gum, his lip ring nudging whenever his lips sealed together.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Phil spoke. "So, are we going to Dibiase's party? Or are you going to sit at home thinking what if, like the last party?"

Cody brushed off the tone Phil used. It was normal.

The year younger boy looked at the Juniour with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Well, Cuddles," Phil said with a joking tone before going back to his naturally amused tone, seriousness lying beneith it. "You gotta decide quick since the turn to Dibiase's is right over there."

Cody hesitated for a second before saying, "How about we go to my house, drop off my stuff, and I can change, too. And then we can go to the party."

Phil smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sure."

And they did just that. They walked to the Runnels household, Punk greeting Cody's family with a heartwarming smile, eyes turned up in a gleam of it habitual amusement. The Cody change into a pair of straight leg jeans and one of his X-Men t-shirts. He made sure his hair was both neat and casually messy, like he didn't spend as much time on it as he really did. All the while Punk sat cross legged on his bed flipping through the channels on Cody's flat screen TV.

On the way to Dibiase's house, hoping they didn't get there before the game ended at school, and arrive awkwardly early, Cody slipped away into his memories.

About 2 and a half years ago, when Cody had started walking home from the dance studio alone, he had been cornered on the dark street by a group of teenage boys, most likely visiting for summer break from another city. They were all taller and bigger then Cody and he gulped in fear.

"Hey, princess," One of them said, laughing at his own stupid joke. "We just saw you come out of the dance school. Does that make you a ballerina? Are you trying for Swan Lake?"

Cody didn't respond out of fear for his voice cracking and making the chastising even worse for himself.

"No, he's trying for the Nutcracker!" Came a shout from behind the big lugs.

And suddenly, the one who had been calling Cody princess went down to his knees, face red and blotchy, hands flying to hold onto his crotch. A stream of high-pitched curses left his pursed face.

His two other buddies turned around to see who attacked their friend's balls. There stood a skinny kid with shoulder length dark straight hair and a lip ring. He held up his fists in a fighting position, the word Drug written in pen ink on one hand's knuckles and the word Free on the other. An angry look shown on his face. He looked utterly pissed off, like someone had taken away his ice-cream bars. "It's clobbering time!" he stated, firmly.

The guys laughed at how puny he looked compared to them. But they sure shut up when the kid roundhouse kicked them both down, quickly. Before they could get back up, he grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him into a sprint down the street.

After getting far enough that they could no longer hear the cussing coming from the guy who got his balls kicked in, they had stopped and this kid let go of his hand.

Cody couldn't help but laugh inwardly at how ironic it was that someone Cody would usually never accociate with just became his saviour. "Thank ...you." Cody panted out, holding his hand out for this kid to shake. "I'm-" he gulped a breath of air, "Cody Runnels."

The kid smiled brightly through his muffled panting and shook Cody's hand with a firm grip. "I'm Phil Brooks. Nice to meet you."

Before they knew it, Phil and Cody had become the best of friends. Spending time together as much as possible out of the pure comfort eachother's company was.

It took a year or so for Cody to confide in Phil that he was gay, no questioning needed. It took only a minute more for Cody to admit to being completely and totally in love with Teddy Dibiase. Phil just nodded and said "Yeah, I kinda guessed that already, Cuddles."

There friendship only grew strong, and even with the minor nickering they had sometimes, they were the best of friends.

Phil was Cody's best friend. The only reason they never sat together at lunch was because Phil rarely ate lunch and instead went to the library to sleep, while Cody actually act 3 normal meals a day, not 1 huge junk food filled one.

Cody could hear the party's music a couple blocks from the enchanting and exquisite Mansion, it's main wing cascaded in light and crowded with people.

Cody took a deep breath as he opened the familiar front door, hearing Ted's voice from nearby cheering a "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

* * *

_So, I'm really sorry it took me this long to update. The next chapter is the halloween one. Get ready for hilarity. lol. Just a warning already, the boys getting drunk will be my pleasure to write. ...No not that type of pleasure, perverts.  
Hope you guys liked this chapter I wanted to get you guys ready for the party chapter, so I made this one extra long.  
I wanted to make sure you guys saw a little bit of everyone so far. Even if it was just a tiny something.  
I don't want this story to be just about Evan, Randy, and Cena. There are alot of characters I can play with here and I plan to do such. I really wanted to add CMPunk somewhere as I mentioned before, and this came to mind and it just...fit.  
I would really appreciate your reviews.! If i don't make it by Halloween, then happy mouth stuffed with candy Day.  
_Also follow me on Twitter NatsukiLee and like me on Facebook (links are on my profile.) I do check facebook, regularly.

**Love Natsuki Lee**


	8. Happy Halloween ain't that Scarey

**Warning**: Shotacon. Puberty. Angst. Hormones. Gay and Bisexual dilemas. Swearing. Sarcasm. Underage Drinking.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE. I don't own any WWE superstars. I don't own any pop culture products mentioned below. I don't condone underage sex or underage drinking. If you don't even know what the alcohol percentage in alcohol means, without googling it, then don't drink. OH! and i know shit about football so don't expect Madden play by plays, yeah?

* * *

Randy had gone to the halloween game before the party. Evan, Mike, and Stephen came with him. They ended up paying full price, except Orton, since John Cena had gotten him a discounted ticket the other day. Of course the others made fun of him for it. Joking that Cena was Randy's sugar daddy and was buying Randy's love.

Randy fliched everytime they said the word fag, like it was a pin prick to his naturally tan skin.

But the game had taken his mind off of his personal battle with dismissing the questioning feelings. He watched happily, loving a good game, watching live. Randy was never really one for watching sports on TV. Really, he only liked football as a way to stay close to his dad, as difficult as that seemed to be lately. That's probably the reason why, when Randy decided to not play this year, it had been an easy and quick decision.

The way the helmets cracked together in every play and how the chilling wind had everyone's cheeks blushed pink, it put adrenaline in Randy. He was shouting and cursing with the rest of them when, at the beginning of the game, their home team was losing. And then, like a rush of adreniline had coarsed through the teams veins also, they came back from half time and ended up slaughtering the other team.

The last play had Randy on his toes. Not because it was a tie-breaker (far from that, really). No, Randy was on the edge of his seat, ready to cheer, because it was gorgeous long pass. Teddy Dibiase, star quarterback, all around cliche rich kid with the hot cheerleader girlfrined, and dashing good looks, threw the ball like it was nothing new, the faux pigskin sliding from his finger tips, spinning with the gentle but chilling end of october wind.

Randy held his breath, only realizing he was when he jumped up and cheered with the home team crowd, even Stephen was cheering, and he hated American football.

The wide reciever slammed the winning ball into the grass, letting it bounce away from him. He started dancing, moves flowing despite the heavy padding under his varsity jersey. His hips were shaking side to side as he pumped his fist in the air. When his teammates rushed towards him at the endzone he started to dance even more, backing his ass up into them. Laughter could be heard from the team dressed in school colors. They were such clowns.

Of course, Randy knew who the wide reciever was. He could read the back of the jersey, he wasn't blind. But it only really hit him when the wide reciever took his helmet off.

John Cena's hair was slick and matted from the helmet. A sheen of sweat came from his face, highlighting his reddened face with the high voltage stadium lights.

On their way out of the school stadium, Mike was grinning. "Dude, you see those cheerleaders. I'd bring it on to them, anyday."

The others laughed. Evan replying with, "The redheaded one was hot. I don't care if she has no soul, I'd tap the ginger out of her."

Randy and Mike stared at him for a second before cracking up in laughter in an eery unison. They pounded his fists, amazed that Evan had said something so dirty.

Stephen, on the other hand glared at them. "So are you saying I have no soul there, fella?" His accent thick, arms folding over his muscled chest.

Mike patted Stephen on the back. "Don't lie man. You can't hide from us the fact that you're a souless ginger."

Stephen gave him a look and slapped Mike upside his head, snickering when Mike put a hand on the back of his head muttering in pain something along the lines of, "Stupid Irish bastard, that hurt."

They continued walking down the sidewalk towards the Dibiase mansion. They had no ride to the party so they had to walk the several miles to the party. None of them really minded, sure they complained, but in reality, they walked together everywhere, so it was no different then what they were used to.

The air was warmer when they weren't just sitting on their asses watching the game. Could have been since they weren't in an open area like the field and instead amongst the houses and random yard plants.

Randy hated the cold. Seriously. Like with a passion. Evan always joked around that it was because Randy liked being tan so much that his skin isn't resistant to cold as much as the others. Randy just thought it was ironic. Randy was cold-blooded, needing the sun to warm himself up and move pleasently in the warmth of loose muscles.

Suddenly, a horn beeped at them from the trail of cars coming from the game. It was a family sized truck, four doors, with a small trunk bed. It was sleak for something a couple years old. It stopped on the side of the road beside the boys, who had stood still watching the truck that had honked at them.

John Cena slid out the wide open window of the passenger seat, sitting on the sill, a broad grin on his face, his breath making soft visable puffs float away and disappear around his wide mouth. "Hey," he said waving.

As the freshmen waved back, nodding, with blank looks, wondering what Cena wanted from them, Ron Killings, who was behind the wheel, inched his car foward, making Cena lose balance a little and grab onto the hood of the car as if for dear life itself.

Cena pursed his lips and kicked his leg over John Hennigan, also in the front seat, and shoving his foot into Killings shoulder. "Don't mess around Truth, I'm trying to kidnap these innocent high school freshman, dammit." As he spoke, a grin graced his dimpled face.

Truth laughed a curt burst. "Sorry, man. I just want to hurry and get to the party before the it ends."

From the backseat, Teddy Dibiase and his girlfriend Maryse, and Maryse's sister, sat, his arm around his girl's thin waist. "Truth, you know the party don't start 'til I get there." Maryse gave him a look and he corrected himself, "Until me and Maryse get there."

Hennigan rolled his eyes and talked to Dibiase's eye contact through the mirror. "Everyone may start drinking when you get there, but the real party happens when you leave." Dibiase simply flipped him off, wearing his cocky grin.

Cena laughed, eyes squinting with amusement, before focusing back on the waiting freshmen, who had stood there contemplating if they should walk away during the exchange within the warm truck. "Anyway," Cena said rolling his eyes. "You guys need a ride up to the party?"

Evan looked at his friends who shrugged. He looked back at Cena, eyes glimering in deviance. "And are you going to just tie us to the roof or drag us from the tailpipe?"

Cena waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No. No, no way, Evan. ...We were going to just slingshot you up there using my amazingly large jock strap. You'd get to the party before even realizing that you have my ball sweat on you."

The freshmen made faces of disgust and amusement. The guys in the truck cracked up. Maryse scoffed. "Mon Dieu, Cena, can't you contain your stupid wit when there are ladies present."

Cena shrugged with a forced frown. "Fine. I'm sorry Hennigan, I didn't mean to insult you with my insensitive comment about using my jockstrap. I know how much you wanted to use it yourself. But I already told you, it's too big for you."

Hennigan snapped his head to look at Cena, shock on his face. "What the hell, man? I wasn't even in this!" He folded his arms over his chest with a deep frown, getting even more upset when Maryse laughed at him.

Truth shook his head. "Come on, Hennigan, don't let that ruin your fun, he was just making fun of you, 'cause he likes you."

Cena nodded, enthusiastically. "He's right, Johnny. I only tease because I love you." he said, sounding like a deep southern hick.

Finally, Mike sighed. It was cold. His legs hurt. And he wanted to get to the party already. "So, uh, about that ride to the party?"

"Oh, Yeah," Cena said. He jutted his thumb out towards the truck bed and said, "Ride back there. It won't be a long drive."

The boys did as motioned, and climbed into the truck bed, holding on tightly as Truth jolted the truck down the road, laughing cheerily at them.

They were freezing. In the truck, though their legs were relaxing from the walk, they were catching harsh, fast winds to their face. But, in a way, Randy found it enjoyable. The view from the bed was different then from inside a car or walking. It was higher and more open. He could see the backyards of nice houses and the falling golden leaves scattering the ground every where.

And then, as if it was utter instinct, his ice grey/blue eyes drifted over to the boy at the other corner of the small bed space, studying the laughing grin and glimmering deep dark brown hues. The wind had blown a deep blush to his cheeks, giving him this flushed look that Randy couldn't help find... find so... so something. He couldn't place the feeling. Evan just looked... delicious?

Randy looked away, quickly, before anyone caught the flicker of dread in his eyes. He had to stop thinking like this. He shouldn't think like that.

When they got to the mansion, up the hill through black iron gates, all the lights were on and people outside their cars waiting for Ted to arrive and open the doors. Teddy took his time unlocking the tall arch doors, not giving a fuck about how cold anyone was.

Evan studied the inside of the warm mansion, feeling privelaged to see it. It was pretty nice, pastel painted walls and polished tiled floors. Pizza and chips lined the breakfast counter. Two deep buckets stood near the fridge, empty, waiting to be filled.

Behind Evan, Randy, Mike, and Stephen, came in the rest of the party goers who had been waiting. They all laughed and cheered about partying and drinking the night away. Four big guys brought in two kegs and placed them into the buckets. Ted stood nearby dumping bags of ice into the bucket and some ontop of the keg to keep the beer cold.

Some guys parked their truck outside the door and carried in some band equipment, guitars, drums, mics, speakers. The material list for a garage band. It took a second for Evan to realize the guy carrying a guitar was Edge. And when he saw them setting up in the large living room, he saw Jay put together the drumset. The lead singer looked familiar, probably a junior or sophmore by the look of it, wearing a vintage 80s band tshirt and stone washed jeans, his hair short blond and spiked up in the front.

Evan looked at Teddy as he stood, arms wrapped around Maryse, sipping from his red plastic cup. "How the hell do your parents let you have this party every year?"

"You mean," Ted smirked, the other seniors laughing at his side, "How is it I have like 3 or 4 parties a year and they don't know about it? Because they're always away on business trips when I have them and I pay off the maids."

Randy gawked. "He said maids?"

Evan nodded, eyes wide. "As in pural."

Mike pushed through from behind Evan and Randy. He held his hand out towards Teddy with a smirk on his face. "Hi, I'm Mike, I'm here to be your new best friend."

Teddy looked at him with humour on his lips. He just shook his head. Maryse scoffed, though. She looked at Mike and sneered. "Move away little freshman," her french accent thick.

Mike's eyes narrowed but he turned around to his friends muttering about stupid women.

The band had somehow set up in no time at all and started playing. The party goers clapped and started dancing. The beer was going pretty fast and Evan wondered if there was enough beer.

John Cena saw him looking and chuckled. "There is always enough beer in this place. Teddy stocks up his fridge the night before." Evan looked at him, wondering how an 18 year old can buy himself so much beer. As if knowing exactly what Evan was wondering Cena said, "Fake ID."

Evan nodded. He looked at Stephen who had a cup in his hand, frowning. "What?"

Stephen gave the cup to Evan and sighed. "American beer tastes like water to me."

Randy smirked. Stephen had told them all before about how in Ireland he'd started drinking as a kid. The beer was apparently better in Ireland. Evan looked down at the cup in his hand and sniffed it. He didn't know if he would like beer, since he never had any.

Cena grinned at him. His plan was in action. "Go ahead and try. A sip isn't going to kill you."

Evan nodded and his friends watched as he took a gulp of the golden beverage. He shook his head after a second like he didn't find it all that bad. After another few gulps, he'd finished his first cup, Cena was beside him waiting with another for him.

Mike was drinking plenty, too. Stephen looked at Evan and Mike with shining eyes. He turned to Randy and smirked. "This is going to be very funny if those two get drunk," he muttered to him. Randy laughed and nodded. The thought of his friends drunk was amazing funny. He could only imagine what Evan and Mike would say in the state of drunkeness, considering how stupid they were when they were hyper off candy.

Cena offered a cup to Randy and he took it. He smirked inwardly, thinking of how the plan of his love quest was on it's way. But John Cena would lose hope on Randy Orton getting drunk since he barely took a sip of his beer in just the first hour.

* * *

Randy watched Evan wearily. His best friend was walking around the party drinking from his 2nd cup of beer, nearly stumbling over his own feet.

But he had to admit, under his overprotective mode, Randy kind of found it a bit comical in a cute way. Evan's flushed cheeks were appealing and his careless mumblings were entertaining. If Randy had a camera able to upload on the computor, Evan would have been rightfully blackmailed by now.

Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes when Evan went for more chips and bumped into a pretty brunette.

Beside him, talking to Ron Killings and John Hennigan was John Cena. The blue eyed senior would wet his lips with the golden liquid in the clear glass bottle, not over indulging. Randy only guessed that Cena wasn't much of a drinker or was planning to drive home that night. Whatever reason it had nothing to do with Randy. Though what he didn't know was that it did, considering the fact Cena wanted to be sober enough to find out if hitting on drunk Evan and drunk Randy would end up in his favor. But to no avail since Randy just wasn't drinking.

But Randy wasn't drinking not because he didn't feel like it, because he did. No, Randy was too busy watching Evan like a hawk, making sure the shorter freshman didn't fall in the well because he wanted Lassie to come save him. Which, really wouldn't surprise Randy one bit.

Randy's attention strayed away from Evan when he was nudged by a broad shoulder. John looked down at him then nodded his head to the makeshift dance floor where some reggaeton song was blaring from the IPod house. His icey blue eyes followed the line of sight and watched as two girls, who were exceptionally sexy, were dancing with Stephen. And by dancing, Randy meant grinding into eachother like a couple of dry gears.

"I never thought girls loved'em casper white," Cena joked.

Randy snorted. "If he didn't have an accent those girls would have shoved him into a tanning booth by now," he said in return.

The seniors boys snickered but nevertheless continued watching Stephen dance with those girls. One girl was infront of him, his right arm slinked around her waist. His left arm was around the other girl, who danced into his side. Stephen swayed to the beat, face stoic, a sheen of sweat oh his forehead.

Stephen must have felt the eyes on him because he looked up at his friend and the seniors near the kegs. He smirked.

Randy smirked back, taking the moment to dry hump the air. "Get that!" he mouthed. Stephen just gave a curt nod like he was telling Randy that he had no other option.

"Yo," Killings exclaimed as Mike appeared at his side without warning. His eyes bugged out of his head. "What the hell?"

"Hey," Mike slurred, holding the word out for a couple seconds longer then should. Mike blinked hard, as if trying focus his eyesight. "I... I smelled a gangsta, cuz I'm sexy," he hiccupped, "And I do wha' I want."

The guys looked at him for a minute in silence, letting the thump of the IPod fill the white noise. Then finally Killings spoke up. "Yo, this kid need ta step away before I knock his crazy ass out."

As he finished saying that, though, Mike was already walking on to his next conquest... a slice of cheese pizza.

Randy just ...looked away. No one said you could chose your friends.

His eyes scanned the crowd back for Evan. The interest of his hidden desires was looking around, head whipping back and forth in search. Randy set his red cup down on the counter he had been leaning on and walked on to his best friend. To anyone watching, they could see the evident care in those icy hues.

John Cena watched as Randy put his arm Evan, laughing as Evan said something (most likely incomprehensible) to him. A hint of jealousy rang in his heart. Seeing them so close like that was annoying. He wanted to be with them. Have them on him. Holding onto his body as he kissed them and touched them. Instead he was watching them walk over, Randy pressing Evan into his body so the boy wouldn't fall as he stumbled.

"No luck in the plan man?" Hennigan asked. He leaned beside him, hands stuffed in the pockets of his tight jeans, the football jersey clingy to his toned body.

Cena had to mentally admit, Hennigan had a fucking sexy ass body for an 18 year old. Cena knew for a fact the guy worked out constantly, in fact, he would go with him most of the time, unless he was working. Hennigan had to be the most beautiful man in the school. But he was far from John Cena's type. Hennigan was hot, but other than that, he was kind of a douche bag. Not all the time. But Hennigan had a reputation of being a lady killer. He'd pick one up, date her, for a week or two then drop her like a hot potato. Sometimes, Cena wondered how he was friends with such a guy, but then he remembered how genuine and ignornant with innocense he was on matters other then sex, sports, and call of duty. And he was so easy going most of the time. Those times where he was flipping out was either from being uncomfortable or he was just joking around. Cena never really knew when it was which.

"Well," Cena sighed, turning his head from the sight of Evan leaning his thin, small body into Randy's growing muscled chest, the taller's arm around his shoulder holding his close. The sight of them like that was making Cena both jealous and a bit horny... Then again, the horniness was probably a combination of the beer, hormones, and Randy and Evan all close and unconsciously cuddly. "Evan's as drunk as his little body can take it. But Randy is still on his first cup. I think he's too worried about keeping an eye on his little buddy."

Hennigan gave the freshmen a good look over. After a good few full seconds, he nodded and sighed. "Randy's gay?" It was a question, though the way it came out, it sounded more of a statement.

"Tell you the truth, man, I'm not sure." John set his cup on the kitchen counter behind him and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, shifting his jersey to fold and collect against his wrists. "Like, if you look at him, you can tell he likes Evan, but I don't think he's liked other guys yet. So maybe he just likes Evan? ... Dude, I don't know. That's what the experiment is for."

Hennigan laughed at his fustrations. "Stop worrying about it man. Just let things ride out."

"Yeah, I guess," Cena muttered. He looked up at the freshmen who he has taken a liking too and looked at their faces with almost sad eyes. Why was he so sad? Shit, life was so fucking confusing. John Cena had never felt like this. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He felt so horrible about making these kids drink so as to find out if they liked guys or not, but he had to find out. He had to know if he had a chance. And if he didn't have a chance, he was afraid his heart would break.

Damn, what was he thinking. He was John Cena. He didn't get heart broken. He was the hot jock superstar with a sexy smile who was secretly bi-sexual. That was a combination of a man that would be strong to face everything that life threw at him. That didn't mean he was going to get heartbroken if some guys didn't like him the way he did them.

Randy's steely blue eyes were latched onto the way Evan's lips turned up gleefully in a wide grin. Those amazing eyes were cloudy. Maybe from the alcohol, or maybe from the same sadness John Cena was experiencing. John felt a pang of pity. He didn't want Randy to feel this sadness. It was a terrible thing to experience. If John could take it away, he would do it right then and there. On contrast, though, Evan looked just cheerful. He seemed a bit more carefree, nowadays anyway, compared to how he was with Stuart Bennett still bullying him those weeks back. But, if John looked hard enough -and he could be imagining this- it almost seemed like underneath it, hidden deep down, was an insecure guy. John wondered if it was because of Bennett that Evan was like that. Did that asshole make that kid start hating himself?! He'll kill him if he ever got the chance.

Woah! Why was he promising to kill someone for someone else. It wasn't his buisness... And yet if he had known, he would have stopped it. John knew what bullying felt like. Back in MA, before getting all buff and shit, he was a skinny anime nerd with baggy clothes and a thing for Vanilla ice. There were many a day that John was picked on. He would have done something. He would of knocked the shit out of Bennett if he had known Evan had been on his beat up list.

He had to stop thinking like this. He was turning into a love-sick girl. ...Love. He wasn't in love. He was too young to love. He wasn't like those other guys who are dating a girl for two days and they already say they love eachother. They barely know eachother. John barely knew Evan or Randy.

John came back from his zoning out as Evan and Randy got back to the counter, Evan eating a cold slice of pizza. Because he had been lost in the depths of his thoughts, John had somehow missed what Killings had said. Something about a hot girl in a nurse costume -he looked around to check her out happily.

Ron exclaimed, checking out the fullness of her chest, "why, tickle my pickle-"

"FOR A NICKLE!" Evan finished for him.

At the exact moment, though neither of them knew it, John Cena and Randy thought the same thing, "That's it?!" John refrained from searching his wallet for a nickel. Hey. If that's all it took to tickle Evan's pickle, right? But, alas, John knew it was just something a drunk kid was saying.

Hennigan and Killings, on the other hand were laughing hard. "Dude, how many has this kid had?"

Randy let a smirk tickle his dry lips. "Two."

"Oh, man what a lightweight." Hennigan chuckled. He took a long gulp from his own fresh red solo cup, as if to prove that a real man drank like he did.

Killings shook his head. "No, really. This kid's what? Twelve pounds?"

Evan hiccupped. "Nooo!" Evan slurred out long and slow.

"Eleven," Randy replied with a grin on his face.

Evan glared at him. "I'll-" hiccup, "remember this," hiccup, "Orton."

"Yeah, right, He won't remember a thing tomorrow," Randy said, taking the smallest sip of his luke warm beer, holding back a grimace at the taste.

Evan gave him a blank look, his inebriated mind having lost it's train of thought in the second it took Randy to speak of him. "Huh?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "What will you remember, Ev?"

Evan burped and shrugged as he leaned heavily on Ron.

Randy gave the other guys a look of amusement. "I rest my case."

John Cena raised his red solo cup up in salute. "The defense wins."

Killings looked down at the short Evan leaning on his side with buggy eyes. "Yo! Get this lil' Jimmy off'a me before I knock his ass back to coal mine with the other 6 dwarfs."

Randy glared at Ron Killings with mean icy hues. Killings tensed up and looked away. Apparently, commenting on Evan's height was a no-no, even with Evan being intoxicated. Weight, okay. Height, not okay. Gotcha. He gently grabbed Evan by the shoulders and leaned him against John Hennigan who looked up at his best friend with questioning eyes. But see, Ron didn't care about hennigan at the second, he just needed to get Evan off of him for fear of an evil Randy Orton attack. Truth was crazy but he was no fool.

Cena chuckled at the black teen. "What's wrong Truth? Scared of the puppy peeing on your leg?" He pointed his cup in the general direction on where Evan leaned against Hennigan, the short freshman hiccupping as he poked his finger at Hennigan's ribs with wonder in his glassy eyes. Cena surpressed the urge to pick the cute drunk Evan in his strong arms and hug him tightly.

"Nope, I just don't swing that way," Truth said, reaching behind them to a cooler filled with ice, grabbing a fresh and cool Corona. "Unlike you."

Cena felt his heart stop a milisecond, felt Hennigan's eyes on his face, as if measuring his reaction. Cena forced a chuckle as he relaxed. He slung his arm around Ron Killing's shoulder, the feeling of the red and white football jersey nice against his warm skin. He grinned, now, broadly. "Comeon Truth, I'm not diabetic. I can go for a chocolatey man. I'll call you Nestequick."

Hennigan spit out his beer, coughing and laughing. He doubled over, holding his ribs, causing Evan to stumble away, only to be caught by Randy. With the force of Hennigan's laugh, the other guys couldn't help join in, tears in the eyes of Teddy Dibiase and the beautiful Maryse. Even Truth laughed and looked at Cena with a grin in place. He high-fived the man and said, "In yo' dreams man."

The only one slighly uncomfortable by the whole exchange was poor Randy, holding his best friend stable on his feet as the shorter had laughed like a hyper 3 year old. He gave a chuckle for appearences, but the fact Truth so easily could make fun of something like homosexuality even to someone so obviously straight like John Cena scared Randy. Scared him a lot. It made him wonder, if they could pull jokes like that on the manly men, what would they say about Randy Orton, a pretty boy who spent every second he could with another boy?

They had to talk about him behind his back. Called him a closet fag. Because that's what he was right?

No! No. He was straight. He didn't love Evan like that. What he felt was just the love of a best friend to another. Nothing more. He wasn't attracted to men. He didn't think Evan looked absolutely beautiful when he did the shootstar press off the the turnbuckle. He didn't think Evan was just sexy when he slept soundly at night with his torso peaking out from under the muscle shirt when his arms were slack above his head. He didn't think Evan Bourne was amazing in everyway with those dark brown eyes and wide grin. ...He didn't think John Cena was handsome and charming.

Randy Orton wasn't gay, so he shouldn't be so afraid of people's comments about gays this and fags that. He wasn't.

Cena looked at Randy after he made his comment about calling Truth Nestequick from now on to see the boy lost in thought, conflicted. And John knew why. You could see the fear deep in his eyes. You could see it if you knew where to look. John knew where to look because he had felt like that too. Plenty of times since moving to this town. But John said nothing. This wasn't the place to say anything. And John realized, it wasn't even the right time to mention the subject to Randy, because the boy was still in denial.

* * *

_Cody could hear the party's music a couple blocks from the enchanting and exquisite Mansion, it's main wing cascaded in light and crowded with people._

Cody took a deep breath as he opened the familiar front door, hearing Ted's voice from nearby cheering a "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

He couldn't help smiling warmly as he let his eyes go straight to Teddy's stunning face. The beating of his heart rapid and hard against his chest, matching up with the drum of the reggaeton pulsing from the next room. His eyes roamed down Teddy's body, fast, so as to not be caught checking the other man out, but slow enough to admire the way the jersey fell from those broad shoulders or how those jeans were just the perfect fit. Cody gulped down the jittery feeling he always got when looking at his unrequited love. He smiled in responce, dashingly attractive to any person looking his way in interest.

But, alas, the charming smile meant nothing but a greeting to rich boy jock, Teddy Dibiase Jr. ...And that broke Cody's heart a little to think about.

His smile was just a smile. It wasn't a secret expression that Teddy would recognize and swoon over. It was just the movement of muscles.

From behind him, Phil pushed him forward over the threshold of the mansion door. Cody spared a glance towards Punk as he spoke over the music, into Cody's ear. "I'll be with Amy," Phil said. Then, seeing the helpless look on Cody's face, he added, "Text me if you need me."

Cody nodded and watched the back of his best friend as he retreated into the crowd of people to his girl friend, who was chatting with her bandmates, Jay, Edge, and Chris Irvine. Her flaming red hair stuck out in the band of blonde men, not that anyone minded. She was a knockout for sure, Cody knew. She wasn't exactly... his type, but he knew she was a total dream for straight guys. How Phil got with a girl like Amy Dumas, Cody was still wondering. Perhaps the similar taste in music and fashion helped.

Cody nearly jumped out of his skin when an arm slung around his thin shoulders. His eyes flickered up to the strong face above him. Ted was happily looking around his crowded kitchen of halloween sluts and drunken freshmen with blue eyes of crystal. Cody could feel his heart jump up into his throat.

He was just so hopelessly in love with this guy.

And yet, the man he loved was with someone else, someone not even in his general gender.

Teddy was with a girl. And Cody wasn't a girl, biologically or genderly. He was male. He was something he was sure Teddy wasn't the tiniest bit attracted sexually or romantically towards.

Cody could feel his heart ache some more.

Christ, he was so pathetic.

"Codester, can you believe all the hot chicks that showed up this year?" Teddy asked, grin on his all american boy next door good looks.

Cody didn't even care to look around. The only one he had eyes for in that mansion had his arm around him. And as delusional as Cody denied himself of being, for a split second he was in heaven just standing there. But it didn't last long. The feeling of the arm around his shoulder disapeared and Cody knew why the moment he heard her voice.

"You shouldn't be looking at other girls with me around," Maryse sneered to her boyfriend after his comment.

Cody looked at her and felt the knot in his throat. It was so painful to look at the girl Teddy kissed and touched and held against his gorgeous body. She was so beautiful. So amazingly pretty that Cody knew exactly the reason why Teddy was with her. He didn't blame him for being with her. He didn't blame her, either. He didn't blame her for being with Teddy. But, God, did he hate her so much. With her long and silky blonde hair, those pretty lips, her long legs. She was the catch. Teddy deserved the best. Cody was far from that. He was far from perfect with his skinny body and normal features... not to mention the fact he has a penis.

To Teddy Dibiase Jr., Cody wasn't anything other then just one of the boys and Maryse was the total knockout he got to bang after school, -heck, he wouldn't be any shocked if they did it during school too. Maryse was all Teddy could ask for, and Cody... well Cody was the farthest thing. And that's why he hated Maryse. She had what he didn't.

"Oh, baby, you know you are the hottest girl here," Teddy responded, moving away from his friend Cody to put his arm around his lovely lady.

Cody's stomach clenched and his heart fell into the depths of the abyss when Teddy leaned in and pressed his lips to the glossed pair of his girlfriend. He felt the air in his lungs halt and his face paled.

It was one thing to know they dated, another thing to see them makeout.

Cody couldn't handle it at all. It was all too much.

He walked away, back outside, not saying a word to his good friend/crush. There wasn't a point. Teddy was playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend. He wasn't even giving a spare thought about Cody, or anyone else for that matter.

The cool late October air hit his face as he walked past the many teens drinking and talking as they smoked, backs leaning against the stone house wall. Cody should have felt it, but all he felt was numb.

He was numb.

The thought of the fact he didn't even last a full 10 minutes inside the Dibiase Mansion this party crossed his mind. He hated to say it, but Phil had been right when they talked about the party the other week. Phil had said Cody wouldn't last in there with the Maryse and Ted show on blast with surround sound, but Cody had said to him that he'd be okay.

But was he okay?

He didn't feel okay.

Nowadays, Cody never felt okay.

He highly doubted he would ever be okay with the fact the guy he absolutely is in love with is straight and dating the school's french blonde bombshell.

Cody was in so much pain. His heart was aching.

He pulled his cellphone out, pressed a few buttons then stared at the blank message screen for a few minutes as he walked down the long drive-way.

So badly did he want to text Phil and tell him that he just needed him there to cheer him up. But how selfish was that!? Phil was having fun at the party with his girlfriend. Cody didn't want to pull him away from that just so that he can have company as he licked his wounds. He didn't want to ruin Phil's night. Cody wasn't going to be a selfish douchebag like that. He wasn't going to tell Phil that he was about to have a breakdown outside of the mansion gates.

No. Cody wouldn't make Phil worry.

So, Cody instead wrote to Phil that he wasn't in the partying mood and had left for home.

He was sure Phil would know it was because of Teddy Dibiase, but Cody knew that because the text wasn't borderline hysterics that Phil wouldn't rush to his aid like he was some damsel in distress tied to a train track.

Cody walked home in the night's cold wind, hugging himself from the chill and from the pain in his broken heart.

And when the door to his room closed behind him, he slid down it, pulled his knees against his chest and cried into them until his eyes were dry.

* * *

Phil looked down at the text he just got from Cody and frowned. He had half a mind to chase after him, but he knew Cody wouldn't be happy with him for leaving the party just because of him. And Phil had tried many times to tell Cody that he was worth his time, no matter how much Cody denied it. Cody, though, was dead set against Phil coming to him in a time of need. Phil had a theory it was because of some egotistic, "I'm a man and I don't need help" mentality that Cody held.

Amy looked over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "What's up?" she asked.

"Hm, Cody went home," Phil told her. "He's not feeling well."

Amy nodded then sighed. "Are you gonna make sure he's okay?"

Phil looked her in her pretty eyes and saw the defeat there. Did she expect him to go and leave her? He shook his head and took note of the relief her face flashed. "No. He should be fine."

Phil laced his hand in hers and held it tight. Amy was the best girl he had ever met. She was easy to talk to. She played in a band. And her happy smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over to her at every chance he got.

"Adam, no more!" Jay cried from beside Phil. Phil looked at Adam who had a bottle in hand and was grabbing for another. Adam looked at his bestfriend and shook his head. He told the other blonde that he was fine. And then, Adam started walking towards John Cena and his friends, including the 3 or 4 freshmen. Adam chugged down the rest of the bottle in hand.

"Adam, stop drinking so much!" Jay pleaded, rushing over to Adam and taking away the fresh bottle of _Bud Light_ from his hands. When Adam turned around and started hanging off of the amused guys in the group, Jay nearly had a conniption. "Don't you dare! ADAM STAY AWAY FROM THE IRISH CREAM! ... STEPHEN RUN!"

But Stephen heard the warning to late and found himself holding up a pretty drunk Adam Copeland, who was yelling extremely disturbing things in his ear.

"Irish cream tastes so good. I bet you taste good ... too, Stephey-weepy-booboo." Adam said. He had probably meant it as a whisper, he really did, but instead it came out very loud, and it nearly made Stephen jump back from the initial shock of having someone yell unexpectedly in his ear.

Jay finally pulled Adam away and pushed him to sit down on the sofa and eat a couple cold slices of pizza. Eventually, Adam layed down on the couch, over a couple of girls who weren't exactly happy about being used as a bed, and he somehow fell asleep, even with the deep bass of the R&B music blaring from the nearby speakers.

Jay put a hand to his head as he leaned back against the kitchen counter next to Amy and Phil, keeping an eye on his friend with the drunken slumber drool rolling off his face onto his t-shirt sleeve.

Phil took a second to decide if he should ask, making a couple of comically pensive faces, until he finally turned to his girlfriend and her bandmate. "Is he going to be able to play later like that?"

Amy laughed and Jay rolled his eyes. She said, "He'll actually end up playing better."

"We just don't tell him that," Jay sighed. "Lord knows how much he'll drink just to see how good he gets."

* * *

Cena, Hennigan, Killings, and the rest were still laughing at poor Stephen, who was _not at all_ happy at the Drunk Adam Debacle that just happened.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Mike asked, elbowing Stephen a bit, hiccuping once before continuing talking. "Are you sad, Stephey-weepy-booboo?"

Stephen glared at him and said, "Call me that again, fella, and you won't be feeling your face tomorrow."

Killings threw his hands up, eyes as big as ever. "oh, big words coming from Booboo over here."

At this point, Mike and Cena were in tears and Stephen had walked away back to the girls who kept wanting to dance with him.

"Go get'em Stephey-weepy!" Hennigan yelled over the music. "You show them what Booboo can do, boy!"

Their merriment calmed and they went back to look around the party exchanging comments about girls and all else that came to mind. Only one not really participating in the fun was Randy Orton. He didn't want to be a downer, but he was so worried about Evan. Not that Evan was even aware of any sort of worry regarding him. He was so out of it. He was sitting on the floor in between John Cena and Randy, poking at their calves and singing some gibberish version of _Mary Had A Little Lamb_. Of course this all amused John Cena to very high extents.

Randy wasn't happy though. He was freaking out. He's seen Evan on sugar highs and adreniline rushes. But to see the kid drunk was all a different story.

Evan was completely out of his loop right now. Randy was sure that his best friend had become possessed by some alcohol eating demon or something, because he was on his fourth beer of the night and he was so skinny and short how was even holding that much alcohol!?

Suddenly, Evan fell back, laying spread eagle against the cold white tile of the party trashed floor.

Randy's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he and the rest of the group stopped talking and looked down at the not moving Evan Bourne. The taller freshman moved nearly at an inhuman speed and knelt beside his best friend, shaking his shoulders.

"Evan!" Randy called. "Ev! Dude, wake up! Ev!"

John Cena was soon kneeling beside him pulling his arms off of Evan, saying, "Kid, relax, if he wasn't knocked out before he is now. No need to shake his brain out."

Once Randy's hands let go of their grip on Evan's shirt, the smaller sat up, wide eyed and the look of innocence. He looked around at the others before standing right up, putting one hand on his hip and another fisted in the air. He then shouted as dramatically as Randy had ever heard from his best friend since they were kids acting as superheros, "I have to pee! HUZZAH!"

Evan was skipping towards the bathroom before anyone could register what the hell just happened.

The first person to react was Randy.

Party-pooper Randy Orton busted out laughing. His snickers became cackles. His long teenage frame slumped against John Cena's, shaking and completely at loss of control at that point. There was even a few seconds where he couldn't even breathe, open mouthed and clapping his hands like a complete dumbass.

Cena looked from where Evan had disappeared to, to the completely mad Orton. And then, the handsome football star bi-sexual, with the dimples to die for and blue eyes of an angel, started laughing too.

They both had tears rolling down their cheeks, unable to control themselves. All the others watched laughing as well, but not as hysterical as Cena or Orton. Those two were on a level of their own at the moment.

It was only when Evan staggered back from the bathroom a good ten minutes later had they stopped their chuckles and huge grins. The moment had passed and John settled back against the corner of the counter that met the refrigerator, which is where he had been standing before Evan had fallen over. Randy took Cena's extended hand and pulled himself up to lean against the cool surface next to the senior boy.

No one had noticed it, really, except possibly Ron Killings, but Cena and Orton's hands didn't immediately let go. They stayed linked for a second longer then the usual procedure might have called for. Cena looked directly in Randy's eyes when he looked up at him in that long ticked second.

Randy held back the blush that was trying to creep onto his face. John's blue eyes looked down at him in that one second with a smile he couldn't quite place.

It was like Cena was reading his soul. It was like Cena _knew_ about how much Orton was struggling with his sexual identity -though Randy swore he was straight even to himself. And John Cena's eyes showed something Orton hadn't expected. They saw right into him and they showed him ... understanding.

And then, the second faded, their hands let go and their eyes turned away.

Randy Orton, now much more relaxed (from the laughter he had because of drunk Evan or because of John's warm hand being right next to his as they stood side by side, he'll never know), was able to enjoy himself a bit more. And now that he was, he couldn't help but have a good time watching Mike and Evan be complete and total fools as drunks.

* * *

The door to the Dibiase Mansion had been left wide open for hours now, no one really remembered who left it like that, a random party goer in the entrance foyer remembered a skinny sophmore running out of it earlier but he couldn't remember if it was that kid who left it open. Not that this guy cared, he was tongue deep in a hot chick from the town over.

Melina took a deep breath, letting it go silently, as she walked behind Milena into the party. She glanced around. The place was trashed already, red beer cups everywhere from sitting half-full on the banister to crushed and littered on the wooden floors of the entrance. She wasn't all that impressed by the look of the place because of the mess. But she mused on the fact it was most likely a gorgeously cliche mansion when it wasn't completely unpside-down.

Her legs were a wobbily on her new pumps, but she was managing a sexy saunter. It was hard walking in heels, she mused. That was most likely the reason she rarely wore heels before her transformation earlier today. It was a weird feeling, walking this tall suddenly, when one is so used to being closer to the floor.

When Milena and her walked in, it was like the guys in the foyer all stopped doing what they had been doing -talking, drinking, checking out other girls- and looked up to watch as Melina walked , none of them thought she looked like a complete fool walking in thos shoes.

Because she felt like an idiot.

But she felt beautiful, too.

How was that even possible?

The way her feet ached in those black velvet pumps was both painful but sexy to her. It was an odd feeling. To look in the mirror and think she looked like knockout, but to feel like she was totally out of place without her loose jeans on her.

Maybe this wasn't a bad thing? Just maybe the way she felt dressed like this was a good thing. ...Did all girls feel powerful in a mini skirt? Is that why so many wore them?

All the guys were following her with their eyes as she walked passed for a reason right? She held power in the palm of her hand by looking like this. Melina was looking sexy and she would definately get a guy looking like this.

As Milena and her rounded into the kitchen, Melina spotted Stephen's bright red hair and approached what was most likely her group of friends standing near the fridge and food table laughing and joking.

Stephen, Randy, and Evan were standing with some senior boys Melina had seen before. Oh yes, she had definately seen these guys before. Especially one. John Hennigan, the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. He had cut muscles in places she didn't know existed. She had only seen his abs once though, one day walking home from school with Nattie some 3 weeks back. He had taken of his shirt and she nearly had a heartattack. He was gorgeous. She would just die if he became her first boyfriend.

She stopped beside Stephen, calling all confidence on her to flirt like Milena had taught her. Be confident and make eye contact with the guy you want. Don't shy away.

She propped her arm on Stephen's shoulder, used to the height difference. She smiled coyly to her friends. "Hey guys," she said, not bothering to talk over the music since the guys were all eyes on her and she could bet ten bucks they were going to hear her either way.

"Wow, Melina, you look ...hot!" Evan blurted out, hiccupping right after. He reached out his hand towards her, most likely to grab her cleavage from what his best friend could tell, but Randy quickly slapped his hand down, not daring to take his eyes off the new sexy Melina.

"Thanks," Melina chuckled. She moved her eyes to Hennigan, staring straight into his deep dark eyes, but continued to speak to her friends. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to our new friends, guys?" She smirked when Hennigan smiled.

John Cena spoke up, looking around at the borderline drooling group of boys around him. He was sure he would have been drooling over her too, but he hasn't been interested in anyone else since seeing Evan and Randy that first day of school. "I'm John Cena."

"John Hennigan," Hennigan said, looking Melina up and down, in what she could only describe as intertest and approval.

"And I am Ron Killings, a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you," He said, taking Melina's hand in his and kissing the back of it.

Melina averted her eyes from Hennigan and looked at Ron with a blush coloring her already rouged cheeks. She wasn't at all interested in Ron Killings, but she didn't rip her hand away from him, instead, she let him let go of it first and then smiled up at him sweetly. "The pleasure's all mine."

Stephen looked down at Melina with an arched brow. Did Melina go Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on them in honor of Halloween? Becuase this Melina was almost a polar opposite. The Melina he knew was nervous when meeting new people. And she would never dress like that, body on display.

She was staring at Henningan again and he was staring back. Finally, Henningan put his beer down on the counter behind him and grabbed her hand. "Wanna dance?"

She shrugged and with a smirk said, "Sure."

They went to the dance floor and he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her into him so that her back was pressed against his... rock... hard... chest. She was melting inside, but her face remained calm. They swayed to the band playing. Melina registered that she knew the drummer and guitarist of said band, but she didn't spend too much time on that thought, since she was dancing with possibly the hottest guy on earth at the moment.

They were nearing the finish of the song when a drunken yell of her name came from beside her.

"Melina, I didn't know you were coming as a prostitute for Halloween." Mike said from her right. She looked over with wide eyes. He just called her a prostitute!

"I'm not a prostitute..." she replied. "not my fault you don't know what a sexy girl looks like."

Mike made faces at her. "Oh I know what a sexy chick looks like. You look like a whore."

Melina glared at him. Behind her Hennigan leaned his head over her shoulder, just watching, as if he was being entertained. But Melina didn't notcie any of that. She was too preoccupied with cussing out Mike Mizanin. "I look like a whore? I'm sorry, I forgot about the expertise on girls you have under your belt."

Mike stared at her, lips pursed up. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over how _awesome_ I am."

Melina felt herself flare up with anger. "Nice comeback, asshole. How long did you spend thinking about that one?"

"All night," Mike said off-handedly. "It's pretty good if I do say so."

"You're a complete retard. It's like over the last few years we've been friends you forgot I was a girl, so when I decide to dress sexy for a party you decide to call me a whore. Fuck you, Mike. Never talked to me again!"

She could have stormed out. That would be the natural outcome of her words, but she knew Mike would get even more pissed off if she stood her ground and ignored him and went back to dancing with John Hennigan.

Mike's face went red as his jaw clenched. He turned around and stormed off, not even saying good-bye to his friends as he left the mansion and walked home, very suddenly sober. And very suddenly regretting his drunken words to the girl he's had a crush on since the seventh grade.

* * *

"well," Cena cleared his throat as he turned his eyes away from the trainwreck they all just witnessed. "That was... extremely dramatic."

Killings nodded enthusiastically saying, "When did we step into an episode of 90210?"

Stephen just shook his head. His friends were ridiculous. He would be dead before Mike and Melina finally realized they were meant to be. He just wished they would go off in the corner and snog. But no. Instead they fight all the time. And then who gets to hear all about it? That's right the pale guy with the flaming red head of hair.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I thought I was slow, but I think Mike is the new reigning king after tonight."

Stephen grunted in agreement. "Oh, Mike has been the king of stupid for a long time now, Orton. He has to be. If he wasn't that stupid he would have just told Mel that he likes her already."

Phil cleared his throat at that moment, calling the attention of those next to him. He had just so happened to overhear the conversation after watching the drunk freshman and the hoochie-mama freshman fight in the middle of the livingroom. "Not to be rude or anything, but it takes two to tango."

"And it takes four to Cha-Cha- Slide."

Phil and everyone sent a look of confusion and amusement to Ron. Where the hell did Truth get this stuff from? John Cena wondered.

After that interuption from Ron Killings, they looked back at Phil, eyeing him as he hopped on the counter and sat cross-legged. Stephen was the first to ask what he meant by the two to tango business.

"The way I see it," Phil started looking at Melina dancing with Hennigan. "She might not realize it herself, but she has feelings for him, too." He pointed his chin at her and saw the others look at her quickly, noticing that Melina was dancing, but her face was angry and her eyes would flicker around the room as if looking for someone. "You don't get that angry unless you like that person. And you definately don't keep looking around for him when you're with another guy if you like him that much."

Randy chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't be surprised. They act like a married couple all the time."

Stephen sighed. "Fuck, they both like eachother and they're both too stupid to say anything."

"I don't think she realizes it," Phil said again. "I think her feelings are still so subconscious she doesn't even see how much she really likes him."

"That don't make this any better for me, fella," Stephen grumbled.

Suddenly a text vibrated in his pocket. He checked the ID to see it was from Mike. Randy looked at him, with raised brows asking him if it was one of his many girlfriends of the night so far. He shook his head and told the group it was from the reigning king.

"What did he say?" Teddy Dibiase asked. He had been whispering sweet nothings to Maryse for most of the event, but apparently he was as curious as all the other guys. Maryse gave him a look. "What? I just want to know if the dumbass crowned himself king of stupid yet."

Stephen let out a bitterly amused snort and read the text to himself first before he read it outloud. "He said: _Shit I can't blv I jus did that dot dot dot_."

Before another word could be said from Stephen a random drunk guy came walking behind them screaming "...AMERICAN!"

And then, not skipping a beat, another drunk kid from across the room retaliates with, "...KENNEDY!"

"Eeeeeeh-ver... A-gain!" Chris, the lead singer of the band, screamed into the mic at the end of a song.

John Cena looked around the house with eyes narrowed and face proving bemusement. "What the hell is wrong with everyone tonight. It's like the attack of the shit-faced one-liners."

Evan hiccupped from where he was leaning against the refridgerator, his fingers idly playing with Randy's t-shit sleeve, which Randy forced himself to not noticed. The small freshman looked up suddenly, making Randy look at him with the sudden movement. "I don't feel so goo'-"

He blew chunks across the fridge door on the other side of him before he could finish talking. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's better," he said before walking back to the food and grabbing a hand full of nacho cheese flavoured Doritos.

The group all somehow jumped back in unison when Evan threw up. John Cena, Killings, and Teddy Dibiase raised their beers up in the air in salute, all three giving a cheer. Randy and Stephen gave them a questioning look while Phil and Maryse rolled their eyes.

Teddy grinned. "Finally, the first freshman barf. I was waiting all night to see who it was gonna turn out being."

Randy and Stephen shared a look. Then Randy spoke. "Hold up, you guys were waiting all night to see which one of us would throw up first, and none of you bet money on it?"

Stephen frowned. "I don't know if I should be insulted at the fact you guys wanted to see us puke or the fact you guys didn't make any money off of it."

"Hey, now," Cena said putting his hands in the air as if in defence. "It's not like the game is just about you guys. It's for the whole freshman class. ...And I had my money on that chick over there." He pointed to Stacy, Randy's ex, who was poppin' and lockin' and droppin' it like it's hot all over some other chick like it was nobody's business. "Insecure sluts alway throw up first."

Killings laughed. "It's always like that! Makes ya wonder about lil' freshman, now, don't it?"

Maryse sneered. "Instead of thinking about insecure sluts, can we just relocate over there somewhere."

Stephen nodded. "Agreed." He gave a disgusted look at the barf on the fridge and then walked away with the rest of the group to the other side of the kitchen. They later laughed when some unknowing headbanger veered off the dance floor and bumped his dizzy body into the splatter.

Cena sighed, wiped his hands down his jeans and stood up straight. "I guess it's about time we take the fresh-meat over there away from the booze before he dies on us," he said pointing to Evan, who was trying to pump beer into an empty red cup to no avail. "We'll get him a juice box or something instead."

Randy nodded. They both went to grab Evan who latched onto Randy's waist so tightly, the taller almost couldn't breathe. John pried him off of Randy, laughing about how strong a scrawny drunk kid Evan was.

Randy's heart pound quickly. Evan had been so close. And under the smell of beer and other party fumes, Randy could smell Evan's cologne. He smelt so good. Randy always thought Evan smelt good.

John Cena looked at Randy as he led Evan to go sit next to the group. He saw the look of confused desire in Randy's icy blue eyes and smiled sadly. He was sad that Randy was so confused. He wished he could fix everything, make it clear for Randy. But John knew he couldn't do that. It wasn't his place. They weren't close enough for him to do anything like that. Though, John would love to get that personal with Randy. To know him. John would love to get to know Evan and Randy. Have midnight chats with them as they came off an erotic high, cuddling naked under the sheets.

Sigh, maybe he just read way too much anime fanfiction, John noted.

When they got back, Hennigan was already there with Melina under his arm. Hennigan looked up from behind his sunglasses. "Hey, Cena, we were just talking about maybe taking a tour of the haunted wing. Wanna join?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Comeon guys, I already told you my house isn't haunted. Can't you guys go one halloween with out going there?"

Ron's eyes bulged as he shook his head. "Nope! I know i saw somethin' last year. I bettin' I'll see it this year too! And then it gon' get got!"

Cena smirked. He had heard the story of the haunting the other day from some kid in his Spanish class, but he didn't beleive in ghost stories.

Randy, though, was up for it, along with the Stephen and Melena. Except Evan. Evan hated ghosts. And no matter how wasted he was, he knew they were talking scarey ghosts and shit and he wasn't gonna do it. Nope. No way. No chance in hell.

* * *

Hennigan had his arm around Melina as they led the group through the halls to reach the haunted wing. Next was Stephen, keeping a watchful eye on where Hennigan put his hands when it came to Melena. Behind him was Randy and a very scared Evan, who was ready to run for the hills if anything touched him in his fuzzy-brained state. And at the end, Ron Killings and Cena walked, watching amused as Randy kept looking over at Evan smirking and Evan flinching and gawking around like a pigeon.

The only people of the group not aprehencive about this ghost hunters adventure were John Hennigan and Ron Killings. Mostly because, well, let's face it. They knew it was all a game. And it was a game they loved playing on freshmen every year. And this year, the pair of best friends, had the pleausre of trying to scare their new best friend shitless. It was sure to be the best night of their young lives so far.

The building was dark. The only light was coming in from the windows where the party was shining in dimly. Also, Killings and Hennigan each had a flashlight. "We came prepared," Killings had announced before the troop went out to the deserted wing of the Dibiase mansion.

Randy walked next to Evan, trying not to find it sexually thrilling everytime Evan would inch closer to him when there was a sudden noise. It was just... . Sometimes their shoulders would brush and it ran the blood up into Randy's face, creating a blush he desperately hoped no one noticed in the darkness of the hall.

He should focus on something else. Yes. They were on a ghost hunt. He should be thinking of his favortite episodes of Supernatural, and with that thought, Randy realized he forgot to bring salt. He had half a mind to go running back to get some salt, preferably some in a shot gun hidden in the back of an Impala.

He was taken from his thoughts when Stephen leaned back to talk to him, making sure to face away from their scared little highflyer. "Hey, 5 bucks says Evan shits his pants 'cause of this."

Randy shook his head. "Nah," he muttered in his deepening voice. "I say he starts crying though. Five bucks."

John piped up from behind them, "ten bucks says he runs for it before anything even happens."

Melina laughed softly. "Guys, you're giving him to much credit. With the beer in his system, he'll passed out first."

Evan level a glare at the back of her head the best his could in his fading intoxication. "I'm right here you know," he scoffed.

Before anything else could happen the sound of a creeking door behind them made their voices and steps hault. Hennigan shot it flashlight's beam towards the sound but they saw nothing. Cena rolled his eyes. "It's the house settling, guys, relax."

There were a few scattered nods from the group and they continued down the what seemed like an extremely long hallway that lead to the garden. No really, how long was this damn hallway?! Evan was ready to just hightail it out of there. ...It's just he didn't want to go alone. He hated this shit. How the hell did he get pulled along with this? Oh that's right, Randy and Cena had both shoved him up the long staircase, down the hallways that had the lights on, down some more stairs, and into the depths of the Dibiase Mansion that apparently didn't have electricity or heat. Evan swore he could see his breathe.

Randy watched Evan with shy eyes, turning those icy hues from Evan to the walls and floor like a fidgetting bird. He didn't want to be caught staring, but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly a shrill scream peirced the hall behind them.

the group didn't even say a word or look at one another, they ran to the doors ahead of them. Hennigan struggled at first to open it, but after another mornful female cry from behind them, the door swung open and the group left the haunted hallway, only to reach the small rose garden just behind the deserted wing of the mansion, a garden that was fenced off from the rest of the area, only a sole gate to get to the rest of the backyard.

Evan sighed in relief. Randy placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. Evan was sure he just had a heart attack. If not, then why did it feel like his heart was about to come leaping out of his mouth? The adreniline from this damned ghost hunt had sobered him up right away. Realizing how close to Randy he was standing, he inched away, uncomfortable with the close contact of anyone at the moment.

Henningan spoke after looking around. "We didn't make it this far last year, Truth."

"No we did not." Truth said, making a dramatic look around at the garden with his buggy eyes. "I think if we just get to the gate right there we gonna be good. That is all I am doing right now. Is getting to that gate. I ain't need to be possessed by no damn ghost bitch"

Behind them, a potted rose bush slammed down off it's shelf infront of some bushes and crashed into many peices. To their other side, a small thin tree was uprooted without them seeing how it even happened, being distracted by the pot.

Cena, though freaking out internally, was the image of calm amoungst the unknowing teens. He scanned the yard and noticed other things amiss from when they came out originally. Apparently he wasn't the only one, because Hennigan stated the obvious "Something's changed."

"There's a change in the Landscape!" Truth yelled.

"Well you guys did say she was Mexican, right? She's just doing her job." Cena laughed.

Another scream from inside the house, just behind the door they had made sure to slam shut.

Evan glared at Cena. "you're making fun of the vengeful ghost? Are you stupid?

Cena smirked and apologized. No one else said anything, the soft sound of the nearby music adding a white noise to the exploration. Slowly, like a play off Scooby-doo, as a herd they slowly lurched to the door, some eyes directly to their way out, other looking around.

Then, right when they got to the gate, a female figure, with messy dark hair and a pale purple face appeared behind John Cena and screeched loud and angry, "MATAR AL DIABLO!"

The group was out of the gate and running towards the part of the mansion with people in it without even looking back once.

But if they had looked back at least once, they would have seen Teddy Dibiase coming up to the dark haired figure and hugging her and kissing her. The figure removed the dark wig and laughed, kissing her boyfriend back.

"This is the best year so far, babe," Ted said.

"I know!" Maryse laughed. "I swear that Evan kid almost started crying."

* * *

**I want to tell you guys that I am extremely sorry. There's been a lot on my plate lately and I know it's been more then a year, but I fully intend to continue this story. I just have to survive life first, you know. I hope you guys didn't give up on me, because now is where the real good stuff starts up.  
Also, I have a tumblr now, which i use a way lot more then twitter. So you guys can go on there and follow me. And when you see how procrastinating I am you can yell at me. I give you free reign. The link's in my bio. Sorry again guys.**

**_Love Natsuki Lee_**


End file.
